Liebestrank Nr 19
by Vanilla Prinzess
Summary: Neue Alicia Blade Übersetzung: Usagi trinkt versehentlich einen Liebestrank und fängt plötzlich an, sich ganz komisch ihrem meist gehassten Feind gegenüber zu verhalten. UsaxMamo
1. Liebe ist… zu teilen

_Hey! Wie versprochen ist hier meine nächste FF.  
Ich werde hierfür zwar noch ein bissl Ärger mit meiner Co-Writerin bekommen, weil die gesagt hat, dass ich nichts anderes mehr hochladen darf, bis ich unser nächstes Kapitel fertig hab, aber hey...  
Ich hab ja schon ordentlich geschrieben und wenn ich mich anstrenge, sollte ich heute auch noch fertig werden //gg\ Und wenn nicht heute dann morgen.  
Dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich schon seit 1½ Wochen fertig, aber wie schon gesagt, musste ich erst mehr bei Hochzet und dann? weiter schreiben.  
Sonst... Freu ich mich auf heute nachmittag (Fluch der Karibik 2) und morgen abend (Starlight Express) und hasse meinen Kieferorthopäden (ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass das letzte mal nachsehen wirklich das letzte mal war und ich dann endlich keine Spange mehr tragen muss... und was sagt der? Jetzt machen wir Abdrücke für deine letzte Haltespange! Wehe, das ist nicht wirklich die letzte!)_

_Disclaimer: Nix mir...  
Widmung: Meiner allerliebsten Beta-Leserin Asti-chan nachträglich zum GB!! hdgsmdl, Süße_

_viel Spaß, Prinzess_

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Liebe ist ... zu teilen**

Es war orange.

Ein hübsches orange, wie goldene Weihnachtskugeln oder Herbstblätter oder ein frisch geschnitzter Halloween-Kürbis, der von innen erstrahlte. Es anzusehen war wie in die Sonne zu sehen, wenn sie tief am Horizont stand und dieses feuriges orange-rot annahm, von dem man erwartete, dass es einem in den Augen wehtut, es aber nicht tat.

Es war wunderschön.

Eine wunderschöne, lichtdurchlässige, orangefarbene Flüssigkeit.

Die Flasche selber war aus klarem Glas – vielleicht Kristall – in einem Diamantendesign, welcher das staubige Licht in dem Laden einfing und in viele kleine, orange getönte Regenbogen brach. An dem Korken hing eine kurze, einfache Kette mit einem goldenen Herzchen dran. Es war nicht größer als ein Filmdöschen.

Auf einer kleinen Karte daneben stand in schönster Kalligrafie und in goldener Tinte: „Liebestrank Nr. 19"

„Lieblisch, nischt wahrrr?", fragte die Ladenbesitzerin und Minako erwachte aus ihrer Trance.

„Funktioniert es?", fragte sie und zog sich dabei nervös an einer ihrer blonden Strähnen, als die Frau näher trat und ihr über die Schulter sah.

„Natürrrlisch."

„Ist das ein Druckfehler? Sollte es nicht 'Liebestrank Nr. 9 sein?'"

Die Frau grinste ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen mit geschlossenem Mund. Das schwarze Haar, die Haut wie Elfenbein und die dick mit Lippenstift angemalten Lippen ließen die Frau wie eine Porzellanpuppe aussehen. Der Gedanke machte Minako etwas Angst, also entschied sie, dass die Frau stattdessen eher wie Schneewittchen aussah. Schneewittchen mit braunen Augen und manikürten Fingernägeln und so vielen Glöckchen an die Kleidung genäht, dass sie klingelte, wenn sie sich bewegte.

„Esss gibt verrrschiedene Arrrten von Liebessstrrränken, mein Kind. Nummerrr Neun warrr ein Kussss-Trrrank: derrr Trrrinkerrr fühlte sich geswungen alles und jeden su küssssen, mit dem errr in Kontakt kam. Neunsehn issst viel effektiferrr."

„Was macht es?"

„Esss steigerrrt die Gefühle derrr Ansiehung. Frrreundschaft wirrrd Hingabe, Attrrraktion wirrrd Lussst, Anbetung wirrrd Liebe. Und Liebe wirrrd… Luft."

„Luft?"

„Man kann ohne esss nischt leben."

„Oh." Minako dachte an ihren süßen Tischpartner in Chemie. Sie dachte an den flirtenden Jungen, der im Bus immer neben ihr saß. Sie dachte an den neuen sexy Lehrer, der von der Uni direkt in ihr Klassenzimmer gekommen war. Dann dachte sie an den gut aussehenden, blonden Adonis, der die himmlischsten Schokoladenmilchshakes diesseits von Azabu machte – den Jungen, von dem sie nicht die Augen lassen konnte, aber in dessen Gegenwart sie uncharakteristisch schüchtern war: Furuhata Motoki.

„Ich nehme es."

Die Frau grinste wieder und nahm die Flasche vom Regal. Sie drehte sich um und verschwand hinter der Kasse, wo sie anfing, die Flasche in Papier zu wickeln. Aber als sie das tat, tauchten plötzlich zwei laut schimpfende Affen auf und kletterten ihr auf die Schultern. Jeder der beiden trug einen Schal fest um den Hals gebunden. Minako schnappte nach Luft und machte einen Schritt zurück, aber die Frau gluckste nur und reichte hoch um ihren haarigen Haustieren den Kopf zu kratzen. „Dasss sssind Pulguitas y Frrrijolito. Hab keine Angssst. Sssie kommen nurrr bei Kunden herrrvorrr, die sssie mögen."

Minako kicherte nervös und kam wieder näher, blieb aber wie angewurzelt stehen, als der Affe mit dem blauen Schal zu kreischen anfing.

„Aah, ja, danke, dassss du misch errrinnerrrssst, Frrrijolito." Sie lächelte den Affen an, aber dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck ernst und sie sah Minako an. „Isch gebe dirrr eine Warrrnung, Kind: wenn man die ganse Flasche trrrinkt, wirrrd derrr Effekt perrrmanent. Aberrr auch nurrr ein Trrropfen wenigerrr und derrr Trrrank wirrrkt nurrr fürrr ein paarrr Tage."

Minako nickte und sah zu, wie die Frau den Trank in eine Samttasche steckte und ihn über den Tresen schob. Sie gab ihr eine handvoll Bargeld und schielte auf das Schild, das neben der Kasse stand und auf dem zu lesen war: „Señorita Leilanis Geschäft für Geschenke und Magische Gegenstände heißt Master Card und Lady Visa herzlich willkommen."

„Äh, Danke, Señorita Leilani!", rief sie aus. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie knicksen sollte, aber stattdessen drehte sie sich um und rannte grinsend wie eine Idiotin aus dem kleinen Geschenkladen.

* * *

Die Spielhalle war brechend voll als Minako eintrat, die Glasphiole immer noch in Papier gewickelt und sicher in ihrer Hand. Slalom laufend schaffte sie es an ein paar Amok laufenden Kindern und Kellnerinnen mit vollen Tabletts vorbei und erreichte schließlich ganz außer Atem und spitzbübisch grinsend den Tresen. 

„Hi, Motoki-san!"

„Oh, hey, Minako-chan, Wie geht's dir?"

„Mir geht's blendend, danke. Heute geht's hier aber echt zu wie im Irrenhaus."

Er gluckste und gab ein paar Kunden ihre Eisbecher. „Das kann man so sagen. Was kann ich dir bringen?"

„Ich nehme einen Schokoladenmilchshake für mich selbst und warum geb ich dir nicht auch einen aus? Du arbeitest so hart. Du bist sicher schon halb verhungert."

„Ooooh, das ist so süß von dir Mina, aber ich glaube es geht noch."

„Oh, aber ich bestehe drauf! Ich trinke niemals alleine."

Motoki zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, wenn du darauf bestehst. Danke."

„Natürlich."

Er kam kurze Zeit später mit zwei Schokoladenmilchshakes zurück, einer davon hatte noch geschlagene Sahne und zwei Kirschen oben drauf, der andere war nur mit Sahne. Minako wusste, dass Motoki wusste, dass sie Kirschen liebte, und dass er ihr seine eigene gegeben hatte. Sie seufzte verträumt, als er ihr den Milchshake über den Tresen zuschob. „Danke, Motoki-san!"

„Kein Problem. Ich muss ganz schnell noch was Anderes machen. Passt du auf den hier auf, bis ich eine Pause machen kann?"

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre!"

Er lächelte und verschwand im Angestelltenzimmer. Ohne zu zögern riss Minako das Papier von ihrer versteckten Flasche ab, zog den Korken heraus und ließ die zähe, orange Flüssigkeit in den Shake rinnen. Mit dem Strohhalm kratzte sie soviel von dem Rest heraus wie sie konnte, dann rührte sie den Milchshake um, um alle orangenen Spuren in dem Braun zu beseitigen. Keine zehn Sekunden nachdem Motoki verschwunden war, hatte der Liebestrank sich gänzlich in dem Getränk aufgelöst und Minako setzte sich mit einem Seufzer und einem stolzen Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück.

„Minako, du Ferkel!", sagte eine neckende Stimme hinter ihr und als sie sich herumdrehte, sah Minako Usagi auf den Tresen zukommen. „Brauchst du wirklich zwei Milchshakes? Jetzt aber mal ehrlich! Kann ich einen haben?"

„Er, nein, der andere gehört Motoki-san.", sagte sie nervös und fragte sich, ob Usagi gesehen hatte, wie sie den Trank in Motokis Shake geschüttet hatte. Aber ihre Freundin schien von nichts eine Ahnung zu haben und beäugte das schokoladige Getränk nur weiterhin hungrig.

„Wirklich? Perfekt! Ihm wird es egal sein, wenn ich etwas davon trinke.", sagte sie und nahm das Glas in die Hand.

Quietschend riss Minako ihr es sofort aus der Hand und versteckte es hinter ihrem Rücken. „Nein!"

Usagi hob eine Augenbraue an. „Was ist los? Motoki lässt mich immer etwas von seinen Sachen trinken. Außerdem kann er sich einen anderen machen, wenn er will."

„Nun, es ist nur, dass… äh… die Grippe rumgeht! Und wenn einer von euch sie hat, würde ich nicht wollen, dass ihr sie weitergebt. Oder… was ist… falls er die Kusskrankheit hat? Das wäre schrecklich!"

Kichernd versuchte Usagi um ihre Freundin herumzureichen. „Sei nicht dumm. Motoki ist gesund wie ein Pferd und ich hab die Immunität eines… eines… nun ja, von etwas, dass eine gute Immunität hat!"

„Ja, aber du willst doch keine JUNGEN-Bakterien, oder?"

„Jungen-Bakterien? In welche Klasse gehst du, Minako-chan?"

„Ich… äh… oh, egal. Aber hier, warum trinkst du nicht meinen an seiner Stelle? Es ist immer noch Schlagsahne drauf und ich lass dich sogar eine von den Kirschen haben!"

Usagis Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich sofort dem vergessenen Shake auf dem Tresen zu, der Handel wurde angenommen, sie lächelte und schnappte sich den Strohhalm. „Danke, Minako-chan!"

„Guter Gott, Odango atama, kannst du nicht zwei extra Minuten warten und deinen Eigenen bestellen?"

Usagis fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und wurde genau so schnell von geröteten Wangen und einem erhitzten Blick ersetzt. Sich mit dem Drehstuhl umdrehend, kam sie von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Chiba Mamoru, einem Collegestudenten der nur lebte, um sie zu quälen und als ihr verhasster Feind im ganzen Juubanstadtviertel bekannt war.

Erleichternd ausatmend bei der Unterbrechung stellte Minako Motokis Milchshake wieder auf den Tresen gerade als er aus dem Hinterzimmer wieder kam. Er brauchte nur einen Moment, bis er die Szene erfasst hatte und mit den Augen rollte. „Nicht schon wieder.", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Minako lächelte ihn süß an und zuckte unschuldig mit den Achseln, dann schob sie sein Getränk zu ihm hin. Er achtete darauf allerdings nicht, er wartete auf einen geeigneten Moment, um in das Wortgefecht seiner beiden nahsten Freunde einzusteigen.

„WAS hast du mich genannt?", brach Usagi los, ballte eine Faust und hielt sie drohend in Mamorus Richtung.

Er gluckste. „Was? Hat dein Magen so laut zu dir geredet, dass du mich nicht gehört hast, Odango atama?" Der verhasste Spitzname wurde langgezogen gesprochen, während seine blauen Augen vor Vorfreude auf ihre Reaktion zu glänzen anfingen. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Wie kannst du es wagen mich so zu nennen, du pompöser, egozentrischer, grimmiger, ignoranter Arsch?" Sie war am kochen.

Während er eine Augenbraue hochzog, biss sich Mamoru auf die Zunge, um bei dem Wasserfall an Schimpfwörtern nicht zu lachen anzufangen. Er wusste, dass sie das wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag lang geübt hatte.

„Na, na, das ist ja ein ganz schönes Vokabular, dass du dir da angeeignet hast, Odango. Ich würde ja liebend gerne sehen, wie du versuchst, all diese großen Wörter zu definieren."

„Das ist einfach: Du schlägst sie im Wörterbuch nach und du wirst dein Bild daneben finden!"

„Hey, Leute!", kam Motoki dazwischen. „Könnt ihr nicht versuchen einen Tag lang mal gesittet zu sein?"

„Nun, dass ist ein Wort, von dem ich nicht glaube, dass es in SEINEM Vokabular ist.", beleidigte Usagi.

„Usagi-chan.", seufzte Motoki und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was? Er hat angefangen!"

„Oh, nun dass ist eine erwachsene Antwort."

„Halt die Klappe, Mamoru-baka!"

„Ich mache euch ein Angebot!", sagte Motoki und ergriff seinen Milchshake. „Wenn ihr aufhört euch zu ärgern, gebe ich euch beiden je einen kostenlosen Schokoladenmilchshake!"

Das erhielt Usagis Aufmerksamkeit, sie drehte sich um und sah den Milchshake einladend ihr hingehalten bekommen. Minako quietschte, ihre Augen weiteten sich ängstlich, als sie zusah, wie sich ihre Freundin das Dessert schnappte. „Nun, auf den Vorschlag geh ich ein! Aber wenn er wieder anfängt…"

„Warte! Aber… das ist… Motoki-san, das ist dein Shake!" Minako atmete ein als der Strohhalm sich auf Usagis Lippen zu bewegte.

„Oh, mir ist das egal. Ich mache einfach mehr. Was sagst du, Mamoru?"

Mamoru zuckte mit den Schultern. „Danke, aber ich möchte nur Kaffee. Ich möchte nicht so wie sie enden."

Usagi starrte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus böse an. „Ich werde das ignorieren, weil ich kostenlose Schokolade bekomme."

„Es braucht nicht viel um dich zufrieden zu stellen, oder?"

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Nur das…"

„Ich werde dir sogar freien Kaffee für eine WOCHE geben, wenn du aufhörst.", schrie Motoki verzweifelt.

Mamoru lachte seinen besten Freund an, dann sah er auf Usagis schmollendes Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es kaum wert.", gab er bekannt, aber die Beleidigungen hörten auf, als eine Tasse voll von dem dampfenden Gebräu vor ihn hingestellt wurde.

Anscheinend damit zufrieden, dass das Waffenlager ihres Feindes für den Moment das Feuer eingestellt hatte, grinste Usagi den bis jetzt noch nicht getrunkenen Milchshake an und nahm den Strohhalm wieder in den Mund. Minako sah voller Horror zu, sah von Usagis sich öffnenden Lippen zu Motokis stolzem Blick und wieder zurück. Sie fühlte sich hilflos, als sich die Lippen ihrer Freundin um den Halm schlossen und die dicke, dunkle Flüssigkeit wie in Zeitlupe durch das Plastikrohr gesogen wurde. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe als der erste Schluck Usagis Rachen hinunter rann, bevor sie schwer seufzte und ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub, wissend, dass ihre Mission misslungen war.

„Mmmh! Das ist super lecker, Motoki-san! Es schmeckt süßer als sonst. Hast du zu einer neuen Eiscremesorte gewechselt oder so?"

Motoki gluckste und machte sich einen neuen Shake. „Nein, Usagi-chan. Es ist alles so wie immer."

„Oh, nun heute Nachmittag schmeckt es besonders exzellent." Als der Milchshake genug geschmolzen war, um keine Gefahr mehr für Kopfschmerzen zu sein, verschlang Usagi über die Hälfte in wenigen Augenblicken.

„Gott, atme doch mal, Odango atama. Der Shake läuft dir nicht davon, du musst ihn nicht auf Ex trinken."

„Ich suche nur nach den einfachsten Freuden des Lebens, Idiot! Ich bin nicht dumm, weißt du!"

„Beinah hätte ich dir geglaubt."

Motoki rollte hoffnungslos mit den Augen und entschloss, den Rest seiner Arbeitstage ihren Streitereien ohne einzugreifen zuzusehen.

Usagis Augen verdunkelten sich als sie ihr Gesicht langsam Mamoru zuwandte und langsam von ihrem Stuhl aufstand. Ihre Knöchel wurden weiß, als sie sich fest um das Glas schlossen, ihr Gesicht wurde immer röter und ihre Atmung schwerer. Mamoru sah amüsiert zu, drehte sich, um ihre unausgesprochene Herausforderung mit einem schiefen Lächeln anzunehmen. Er bereitete sich auf den Schwall Schimpfwörter vor, der auf ihn zukam, bereit ihre Attacken mit dem Sarkasmus, für den er bekannt war, zu erwidern.

Allerdings schrie sie nicht, oder rief, oder redete normal. Anstelle dessen presste Usagi ihre Lippen zusammen, atmete lang und tief ein, und drehte das Glas ruhig über Mamorus Kopf um.

Der Schokoladenbrei rutschte aus dem Glas und verteilte sich auf Mamorus perfektem, schwarzem Haar. Er schnappte nach Luft, zu überrascht um sich zu bewegen als die Eiscremereste von seiner Stirn tropfte und in seinen Nacken rann.

Mit einem stolzen Lächeln, stellte Usagi das Glas zurück auf den Tresen.

„Nimm das, Idiot.", spottete sie, machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt und fing an mit hoch erhobenen Haupt davon zu rauschen.

Allerdings schaffte sie kaum zwei Schritte bevor sie sich plötzlich sehr krank fühlte. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen fing an zu wanken, die Lichter wurden schmerzhaft hell und es fühlte sich so an, als ob Blitze in ihr Gehirn schlugen. Wimmernd führte sie eine Hand an ihren Kopf und kniff die Augenlider zusammen.

„Usagi-chan!"

Minakos Schrei war das Letzte was sie hörte, bevor sie auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.


	2. Liebe ist… Mama weiß es am Besten

_Huhu!  
Hachja, die Schule hat gestern wieder angefangen. Hatte direkt 8 Stunden, nur eine kleine Stulle dabei und so zum Schluss ein Loch im Magen und heute bin ich todmüde, weil ich mit ner Freundin gestern abend bei Robbie aufm Konzert war //smile\  
Wir sind beide eigentlich keine Robbie Williams Fans, aber wir hatten die Karten kurzfristig bekommen (also Lauras Eltern) und es war unser erstes Konzert. Wir waren sogar relativ weit vorne und haben ihn ziemlich gut sehen können. Die Vorbands waren okay, aber dank dem Regen (mal mehr mal weniger), der natürlich passend, nachdem wir 3 Stunden dringestanden hatten, bei Robbies Auftritt aufhörte, waren wir ziemlich durchnäßt und kalt. Danach mussten wir und mit der S-Bahn noch bis Königsforst durchschlagen, aber allein zur Bahn zu kommen war schon ne halbe Odysse. Die Fahrt um überfüllten Wagen ne ganze.  
Das Konzert war um 11 zuende und um 12:20 waren wir endlich beim Auto, und um kurz vor 2 war ich dann zuhause. um 6:30 musste ich schon wieder aufstehen.  
Joo, sonst ham wa auf dem Konzert noch nen total nettes Mädchen getroffen. Und Robbies Lichtschow war gut. Der signierte kleine Fußball ist natürlich 4 Meter hinter mir in der Menge gelandet (als passionierte Autogrammjägerin von allem und jedem grummel), aber wie schon gesagt, wars sonst ein voller Erfolg._

_Disclaimer: Bekomm kein Geld für all mein Mühn!  
Widmung: serena-chan, meiner armen Maus, weil sie so viel Probs mit ihrem Compi hat_

_Viel Spaß  
heagdl, Verena (Kommentar: Aug. 06)_

* * *

Kapitel 2: Liebe ist… Mama weiß es am Besten

„Ich glaube, sie wacht auf."

„Ist sie okay? Usagi-chan? Kannst du mich hören? Oh Gott, ich hoffe, ich habe sie nicht vergiftet…"

Usagi stöhnte und ihre Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd. Die Welt drehte sich immer noch, aber sie wurde allmählich langsamer und hinterließ zum Schluss nur ein leichtes Pochen in ihrem Kopf. Sie rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und zwang sich, sich aufzusetzen. Sie war im Hinterzimmer der Spielhalle und hatte ausgestreckt auf einem alten, durchgesessenen Sofa gelegen. Motoki kniete mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand neben ihr und Minako stand Fingernägel kauend hinter ihr. Mamoru stand im Türrahmen und rubbelte sich mit einem Trockentuch durch die Haare.

Ihr Herz sprang ihr in den Hals, als sie ihn ansah, obwohl er ihr keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Ihr Rachen wurde plötzlich trocken, ihre Handflächen feucht.

„Guck mal wie mitgenommen du bist! Usagi-chan, trink das."

Usagi nahm zitternd das Glas von Motoki und hielt es sich an die Lippen. Das Wasser war kalt und erfrischend auf ihrer Zunge, aber als sich plötzlich Mamorus Augen auf sie richteten, verschluckte sie sich. Sich abwendend, als rasend schnell Blut in ihre Wangen schoss, versuchte Usagi ihre durcheinander geschüttelten Gefühle zu beruhigen.

„Geht es dir gut, Usagi-chan?", wisperte Minako nervös und kniete sich neben sie.

„J…ja. Mir geht's gut.", brachte sie hervor, während sie das hässliche braune Muster auf dem Sofa analysierte, um ihre Gedanken von Mamorus stechendem Blick abzubringen. „Was ist passiert?"

„Du bis ohnmächtig geworden."

„Ohnmächtig?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht?", fragte Minako nervös. „Du bis ohnmächtig geworden, nachdem du…"

Usagi sah auf und erblickte, wie ihre Freundin sich auf die Lippe bis und zurück zu Mamoru sah. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie versuchte, nicht hysterisch loszulachen, aber ein kurzes Glucksen entwich ihr trotzdem. Mamoru rollte mit den Augen.

„Nachdem ich was?"

Sie wandte sich an Motoki, der bei seinen eigenen Versuchen, nicht zu lachen, anfing pink anzulaufen,

„Was hab ich getan?"

Minako brach in verrücktes Gekicher aus. „Du hast deinen Milchshake auf Mamorus Kopf ausgeschüttet! Erinnerst du dich nicht? Das war das Lustigste, was ich die ganze Woche gesehen hab!"

Angesicht des Gelächters des Mädchens, konnte auch Motoki sich nicht länger halten.

Mamoru seufzte irritiert. „Ich bin froh, dass es jemand amüsierend gefunden hat." Das Trockentuch um seinen Nacken gelegt, traf sein Blick abermals Usagis und er zog die Stirn in Falten. Sie starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und jede Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Sie hielt das vergessene Glas mit ihren Fingern, während ihre geteilten Lippen vor Schock zitterten.

„Ich hab was getan?", flüsterte sie.

Mamoru hob eine Augenbraue auf seine nervige, aber sexy Art und Usagi versuchte die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ihre Versuche brachten jedoch nicht viel.

„Sie erinnert sich nicht.", schnaubte er. „Wie passend."

Nachdem sie das Glas auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte, hob Usagi ihre Hände zum Mund und sah den dunkelhaarigen Mann an, während erste Anzeichen von Tränen in ihren Augen erschienen. „Es… es tut mir so Leid."

Motokis und Minakos Gelächter endete abrupt und sie starrten sie an. Mamoru machte einen überraschten Schritt zurück.

„Du was?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie muss sich den Kopf gestoßen haben, als sie gefallen ist."

Die Kiefer zusammenpressend stand Usagi auf und ballte die Fäuste. „Es tut mir so leid, Mamoru-san. Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Ich… bitte verzeih mir." Schniefend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Erstaunt wandte sich Mamoru von dem weinenden Mädchen zu den anderen überraschten Leuten in dem Zimmer. Sich räuspernd steckte er seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen. „Schön, Odango Atama, ich vergebe dir, aber hör mit dem Theater auf, okay?"

Sie holte zitternd Luft und biss sich auf die Zunge, wobei sie verzweifelt versuchte seinem Wunsch nachzukommen.

„Minako, vielleicht solltest du sie nach Hause bringen.", schlug Motoki vor.

„Ja, das hört sich… gut an…", fing Minako an und schaute argwöhnisch von Usagi zu Mamoru, bevor sie abrupt den Kopf schüttelte und leise vor sich hin murmelte: „Nicht möglich. Das ist einfach nicht möglich. Komm, Usagi, wir gehen nach Hause."

Usagi wischte sich ihre Augen trocken, beständig darauf bedacht seinem Blick auszuweichen und ließ sich von Minako zur Tür führen. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als ihr Arm Mamorus Ärmel berührte.

Verwirrt sahen Mamoru und Motoki den Mädchen nach, bis sie aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwanden, dann wandte sich Mamoru an seinen besten Freund.

„Worum glaubst du, ging es da?", fragte er nervös.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Motoki und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Vielleicht haben wir doch zu einer neuen Eiscremesorte gewechselt."

* * *

„Usagi, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Minako, als sie Usagis Einfahrt hoch wanderten. 

„Natürlich geht's mir gut. Ich bin nur müde. Warum fragst du mich andauernd?" Obwohl sie versuchte ihre Stimme unbeschwert klingen zu lassen, wusste Usagi, dass ein bissiger Unterton mit schwang. Sie konnte Minakos bohrende Fragen nicht mehr ertragen. Konnte sie nicht sehen, dass Usagi nicht über das, was passiert war, reden wollte?

Wenigstens nicht bevor sie die Chance gehabt hatte, selber herauszufinden, was geschehen war.

Minako zog an einer Haarsträhne. „Weil du immer noch so blass aussiehst. Und… ich meine, jetzt komm schon. Du hast dich bei Mamoru entschuldigt! Das ist wie in Twilight Zone!"

Usagi verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist nicht komisch. Ich hätte wirklich nicht den Shake über ihn schütten sollen."

Ihre Freundin schnaubte. „Oh, _bitte_. Sollen und nicht sollen haben in deiner Beziehung mit ihm noch nie eine Rolle gespielt!"

Usagi hielt auf der Türschwelle an, wirbelte herum und sah Minako mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Beziehung? Welche Beziehung? Wir _haben_ keine Beziehung, Minako. Was immer du denkst, dass du weißt, - du liegst falsch! Da ist ABSOLUT nichts zwischen uns!" Usagi presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah auf den Boden. „Absolut nichts.", wiederholte sie.

Minako nickte misstrauisch. „Richtig, Usagi. Vielleicht solltest du dich hinlegen."

Nickend seufzte Usagi, drehte sich um und verschwand ins Haus ohne auch nur Tschüss zu sagen. Minako schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und wandte sich um, um ihren Aufstieg zum Hikawa-Tempel anzufangen. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten jemanden von den Ereignissen des Tages zu erzählen und sie freute sich schon auf Reis Gesicht, wenn sie hörte, wie Usagi Mamoru den Shake über den Kopf gegossen hatte. Sie würde ausrasten!

Usagi warf sich auf ihr Bett, verbarg ihr Gesicht so tief in ihrem Kissen wie es ging und schrie. Als sie außer Atem war, hob sie den Kopf und verrenkte sich den Nacken, um zu sicher zu gehen, dass Luna nicht im Raum war. Dann vergrub sie sich bis zu den Ohren wieder in das Kissen und schrie abermals.

Ihr Leben war vorüber.

Die Welt hätte zu drehen aufhören sollen. Die Sonne hatte keinen Grund weiter zu scheinen.

Alles war hoffnungslos.

Sie trat unsanft in ihre Decke und schlug mit ihren Fäusten auf die Matratze ein. Als ihre Aggression einen Moment später erstarb, zog sie die misshandelte Decke fest an sich und weinte eine lange Zeit in sie hinein, wünschte sich, sie könnte sich ersticken. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Tränen, die sich nicht anhalten konnte, sinnlos waren, weil sie niemanden helfen konnten, am wenigsten ihr selbst.

Ihr Leben war vorüber.

Er _hasste_ sie.

„Usagi, Liebling, ist alles okay da drin?"

Die Tränen, die sie nicht aufhalten konnte, versiegten. Sich aufsetzend rieb sie sich mit dem Ärmel die Nase ab. „Ja, Mama, mir geht's gut."

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

Sie zögerte, erwischte einen Blick auf ihre geschwollenen roten Augen in ihrem Spiegel.

„Ja."

Ikuko öffnete die Tür, warf einen Blick auf ihre Tochter und eilte zu ihrer Seite. „Oh, Schätzchen, was ist passiert? Was ist los?"

Ihr Mitgefühl berührte sofort Usagis Herz und sie fiel gegen die Brust ihrer Mutter, wobei sie wieder verzweifelt zu schluchzen anfing. Ikuko strich ihr ruhig durch die Haare und flüsterte all die richtigen Worte, die Mütter zu sagen wissen, aber Usagis Schluchzer wurden kaum weniger.

„Oh, Mama!", brachte sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor. „Es ist nicht… fair!"

„Ich weiß, Liebling. Es ist nicht gerecht. Es ist überhaupt nicht fair. Ich weiß."

Sie hatte keine Ahnung.

Aber Usagi glaubte ihr trotzdem und nach noch ein paar Minuten schmerzlichen Weinens schaffte sie es, ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sich aus den tröstenden Armen ihrer Mutter zu lösen.

„Erzähl Mama was passiert ist.", fing Ikuko an zu bohren, als der Atem ihrer Tochter gleichmäßig genug war.

Usagi biss sich auf die Lippe und kämpfte darum, ruhig zu bleiben, denn sie fühlte, dass mit jeder Sekunde noch mehr Tränen drohten. Sie starrte blind auf das Schachbrettmuster ihres Bettbezuges, welches sie zwischen ihren Fingern knetete. „Nun…", sprudelte es miserabel aus ihr hervor. „Da ist dieser Junge."

Ikuko unterband ein Lächeln. _Natürlich_ war da dieser Junge.

Usagi holte tief Luft, und es war, als ob dieses einfache Geständnis ihre Stimmblockade gelöst hatte. Sie musste es jemanden erzählen, oder sie würde explodieren, und wen könnte es Besseres geben, als ihre Mutter, die sie liebte und sie niemals richten würde.

„Und ich _liebe_ ihn!", heulte sie. „Und er ist alles für mich, Mama, alles! Er ist Tag und Nacht und Leben und Tod und er ist perfekt! Ich bin so verrückt nach ihm, dass ich Bauchschmerzen bekomme, wenn ich nur an ihn _denke_, denn er macht mich so nervös und mir ist schwindelig und mein ganzes Leben ist nicht lebenswert ohne ihn. Und er ist klug und er ist gewitzt und er ist charmant und gut aussehend und ritterlich und groß und, oh, Mama, er hat dieses _Gesicht_, du würdest es nicht glauben! Es ist die Art Gesicht, die du einfach nur anstarren willst und niemals damit aufhören willst und wenn er lächelt, was zwar nicht ganz so oft vorkommt, aber wenn er es _tut_! Es ist wie… wie…" Usagi seufzte sehnsüchtig, ließ sich zurück auf ihre Kissen fallen und drückte ihre Decke fest an ihre Brust. „Es ist wie nichts, das ich zuvor gesehen habe."

Nach der Hand ihrer Tochter fassend, fragte Ikuko sanft: „Also, warum hast du geweint?"

Der Schmerz kam mit einem Schlag zurück in ihre Tagträume und Usagi blinzelte mehr Tränen zurück. „Weil er mich hasst."

„Oh, sei nicht dumm, Usagi."

„Er tut's! Es ist wahr! Ich schwöre es! Er denkt ich bin dumm und tollpatschig und verrückt und jetzt denkt er ich bin unhöflich und durch und durch kindisch! Aber ich kann das nicht ertragen. Ich kann ohne ihn nicht leben. Zu wissen, was er denkt… dass er mich hasst!" Sie heulte auf, zog das Kissen unter sich hervor und hielt es wieder fest vor ihr Gesicht.

Seufzend tätschelte Ikuko das Bein ihrer Tochter und dachte an all die Dinge, die sie sagen könnte und die nicht helfen würden. _Andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne. Du bist sowieso noch zu jung, um an Liebe zu denken. Wenn er dich nicht mag, verdient er dich nicht. Du bist ein besonderes Mädchen und du wirst jemand Besonderes finden. Er weiß nicht, was er verpasst._

Stattdessen schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte: „Liebling, du gibst zu leicht auf."

Die Schluchzer verklangen und Usagi nahm das Kissen vom Gesicht. Sie sah ihre Mutter abwägend an, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie richtig gehört hatte oder ob die Frau nur Witze machte, bevor sie sich langsam wieder aufsetzte.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, wenn du so verliebt in ihn bist, dann musst du um ihn kämpfen. Natürlich, wenn er es nicht wert ist, dass man um ihn kämpft, dann gibt es kein so großes Problem, oder?"

„Oh, aber er _ist_ es wert, dass man um ihn kämpft!", rief sie aus, bereit, der ganzen Welt von seinen Vorzügen zu erzählen.

„Warum kämpfst du dann nicht?"

Ihr momentärer Powerschub verschwand und Usagi beugte sich seufzend vor. „Weil er mich _hasst_!"

„Wie kann irgendwer dich überhaupt hassen, Usagi? Du bist das liebenswerteste Mädchen der ganzen Welt. Ich sollte es wissen. Ich habe dich so erzogen."

Ihre Tochter kicherte sarkastisch. „Du verstehst es nicht, Mama. Du warst nicht da. Du hast nicht gesehen was ich – Oh! Wie konnte ich nur so _dumm_ sein?"

„Was genau hast du gemacht?"

Sie drehte Däumchen und räusperte sich nervös. „Nun… ich… ämm…"

„Usagi?"

„Ich… hab… so was wie… irgendwie… meinen Milchshake über seinen Kopf geschüttet."

Wenn Usagi in dem Moment nicht so verzweifelt und miserabel ausgesehen hätte, dann, so war Ikuko sich sicher, hätte sie sich vor lachen auf dem Boden gerollt. Sie hatte einen kleinen Hitzkopf großgezogen, das war sicher. „Ich verstehe.", sagte sie und biss sich in die Wange, um sich vom kichern abzuhalten. „Und… warum?"

Usagis Stirn warf Falten. „Ich erinnere mich nicht. Er hat mich geärgert. Glaub ich."

„Glaubst du?"

„Ja, nun… Das passiert normalerweise. Aber heute Nachmittag ging alles so schnell. Und ich hab mich irgendwie benebelt und müde gefühlt und es ist alles unscharf in meiner Erinnerung. Ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern, was passiert ist. Außer, dass in einem Moment Motoki mir einen Shake gegeben hat und im nächsten bin ich im Lager aufgewacht und Mamoru hatte Milchshake in seinen Haaren. Oh, aber er _hat_ süß ausgesehen, wie er sich die Haare mit einem Spültuch abgerubbelt hat." Sie kicherte als ihre Gedanken wanderten und bemerkte den komischen Blick nicht, mit dem ihre Mutter sie jetzt ansah.

„Es tut mir Leid, spul zurück, ich glaub ich hab was verpasst.", unterbrach Ikuko und hielt eine Hand hoch. „Du bist in einem Lager aufgewacht?"

„Nun, es ist eine Art Lager- Querstrich – Arbeiterpausenraum, weißt du?"

„Schätzchen, du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen?"

„Ja…"

„Hat dich jemand zu einem Doktor gebracht? Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" Sie berührte Usagis Stirn mit ihrer Handfläche. „Ich kann dir ein Glas Wasser bringen."

„Nein, Mama, mir geht's gut." Sie schlug die Hand beiseite und lehnte sich in die Luft starrend an ihr Kopfbrett. „Ich glaube ich war nur heiß oder dehydriert oder so was. Ich weiß nicht, was mich überkommen hat, wirklich. Aber mir geht's jetzt ganz gut. Nun… im körperlichen Sinne." Sie seufzte niedergeschlagen.

Ihre kurzweilige Sorge verschwindend schüttelte Ikuko wieder den Kopf und sagte ‚Tztztz' in Richtung ihres kleinen Mädchens. „Okay, dann hast du also deinen Milchshake über den armen Jungen geschüttet. Das ist nicht das Ende der Welt, Usagi."

„Ist es doch! Er wird nie wieder mit mir sprechen! Er wird mich meiden wie eine Plage! Wenn er mich nicht vorher schon genug verachtet hat, dann hab ich jetzt _wirklich_ keine Chance mehr."

„Natürlich hast du noch eine! Du bist das hübscheste Mädchen in Tokio. Alles, was du tun musst, ist dich für das kleine Missgeschick entschuldigen und alles wird so werden, wie es sein soll. Ich verspreche es."

Usagi kreuzte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Nichts ist jemals so einfach, Mama."

Ikuko kicherte. „Nun, was kannst du _sonst_ tun, mein Liebling? Einen durchdachten, komplizierten, psychologischen Plan entwickeln um sein Herz zu gewinnen? Männer sind einfache Kreaturen, Usagi, und ich bin sicher, dass die Lösung zu seinem Problem einfach ist. Also, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst…"

„Mama, das ist es!" Usagi sprang auf ihre Knie und schlug ihre Faust in die Handfläche ihrer anderen Hand. „Das ist, was ich brauche! Einen Plan!" Sie blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, das hört sich viel zu böse an. Eine Lösung! Ich werde mir eine durchdachte, komplizierte, psychologische Lösung ausdenken und Mamorus Herz gewinnen. Er muss brillant sein! Und romantisch! Und ich werde ihm all meine wundervollen Eigenschaften zeigen und ihm ein für alle mal beweisen, dass wir füreinander geschaffen sind!"

„Umm, Usagi, ich bin nicht sicher…" Sie machte eine Pause, da sie das erfreute Glitzern in Usagis Augen sah und seufzte. Der Blick war so viel lieblicher als die Tränen von vor ein paar Minuten und sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, ihn zu zerstören. „Ja, Liebling, ein brillanter Plan. Warum bringe ich dir nicht etwas Studentenfutter, während du mit dem Planen anfängst? Wie hören sich Schokoladensplitterplätzchen an?"

Usagi schnappte nach Luft. „Kekse! Oh, Mama, du bist ein Genie! Ja, Kekse, mein Plan wird mit Keksen anfangen! Komm, wir müssen zwei, nein, drei Bleche mindestens backen." Sie hüpfte vom Bett, umfasste das Handgelenk ihrer Mutter und zog sie den Flur hinunter.

„Aber, Schätzchen, ich hatte gemeint, das die Kekse für dich wären."

„Oh, Mama, sei nicht dumm. Ich muss dünn und wunderschön sein um sein Herz zu gewinnen und du weißt, dass Kekse direkt zu meinen Oberschenkeln wandern. Aber wenn wir sie für _ihn_ machen, nun, du weißt schon was sie sagen: Der schnellste Weg in das Herz eines Mannes geht durch seinen Magen! Dann lass uns diese Backshow starten!"


	3. Liebe ist… noch warm vom Ofen

_Hi!!!  
Endlich geht's weiter! Es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber die Schule hat ja wieder angefangen, ich habe mindestens drei Tage acht Stunden, tonnenweise Hausaufgaben und da ich in Amerika war, muss ich in allen Fächern auch noch ein bisschen aufholen... aber nun gut.  
Meine Beta muss außerdem für die Uni auch noch eine Hausarbeit schreiben sehr wenig Zeit, leider.  
Ich werde auf alle Fälle versuchen wieder was mehr zum schreiben zu kommen... wenns geht. Denn in den nächsten 4 Wochen kommen 4 Klausuren (die ersten in meinem Leben//ein bissl angst hat\\) und ne Klassen-, pardon, Stufenfahrt auf mich zu (Barcelona).  
Jetzt auf alle Fälle viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Disclaimer: Bekomm kein Geld für all mein Mühn!  
Widmung: serena-chan, weil sie wieder an ihren Compi kann //freu\\ Asti, da sie sich trotz allem Zeit für mich nimmt, Und sonst allen, die sehnsüchtig hierauf gewartet haben! heagdl_

xoxo, Prinzess (Kommentar: September 06)  


* * *

Kapitel 3: Liebe ist… noch warm vom Ofen

Ihre Hände zitterten so stark, dass sie überrascht war, dass sie das Tablett mit Plätzchen noch nicht fallen gelassen hatte, das sie hielt. Ihr Magen hörte nicht auf, Purzelbäume zu schlagen. Sie glaubte, dass sie vielleicht wieder ohnmächtig werden würde.

Aber bis jetzt war sie das noch nicht, nicht während des langen Weges hinüber, und jetzt war sie hier, in seinem Wohnhaus, vor seiner Wohnungstür. Er war genau auf der anderen Seite der Wand. Ihr Herz schlug lauter als eine Trommel. Ihre Füße waren wie auf dem Boden wie festgeklebt.

_Ich kann das nicht machen. Ich kann das nicht machen. Was hab ich mir nur gedacht? Ich kann das nicht machen._

Aber sie bemerkte, dass sie auch nicht einfach weggehen konnte. Ihr Körper hatte alle Beweglichkeit verloren und sie stand nur zitternd da. Der Geruch von Keksen stieg ihr in die Nase, aber dadurch fühlte sie sich nur noch kränklicher und schwindeliger. Ihr Rachen war komplett ausgetrocknet.

Sie hatte seit über zwanzig Minuten vor seiner Tür gestanden, hatte verzweifelt nach der Courage gesucht anzuklopfen, aber hatte diese einfach noch nicht finden können. Sie konnte nicht anders, als an ungefähr eine Millionen Dinge zu denken, die verkehrt gehen konnten. Er könnte lachen. Er konnte sie verächtlich anknurren. Er könnte von ihr denken, dass sie ein unausstehliches lästiges Mädchen auf seiner Türschwelle war. Er könnte ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen. Er könnte…

Sie schnappte nach Luft.

_Oh mein Gott, er könnte ein Mädchen bei sich haben!_

Ihre Wangen erröteten sich und Tränen fluteten ihre Augen. Sie blinzelte sie weg und schüttelte den Kopf so stark, dass ihre verworrenen Sorgen durcheinander geschüttelt wurden.

„Er hat keine Freundin. Er _kann_ keine Freundin haben. Er hat…"

Die Tür öffnete sich.

Usagi kreischte, sprang zurück und fand sich einen Moment später mit dem Rücken an die andere Wand des Flurs gedrückt wieder, wobei sich das Tablett mit Keksen sich noch immer - wundersamerweise - sicher in ihren Händen befand und starrte einen überraschten Mamoru an.

Er blinzelte. „Odango?"

Ihre Gedanken waren zusammenhanglos, ihr Mund zuckte vor Schock. Ihr Herz verschloss ihre Kehle und nur stotternde Geräusche schafften es zwischen ihren Lippen hervor zu kommen.

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich….ähm…uhhh… n-nun… hmmm… hehe… uhhh" Sie schloss ihren Mund, biss die Zähne zusammen, damit nicht noch mehr Dummheiten aus ihr hervorquellen konnten und hielt ihm das Tablett Kekse hin.

Er sah die Kekse an. Er sah zurück zu dem Mädchen. Er sah wieder die Kekse an. Er sah zurück zu dem Mädchen.

„Also… was machst du hier?"

„Kekse", quietschte sie. „Hab Kekse gebacken. Ich. Mit Schokoladenstückchen. Gebacken. Für dich. Kekse."

Er sah sie forschend an. „Geht es dir gut?"

Sie nickte kräftig.

Er sah wieder auf das Tablett. „Sind die vergiftet?"

Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Das _würde_ ich nie tun!"

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen. Sie hielt das Tablett mit ausgestreckten Armen in seine Richtung. „Also… warum hast du mir Kekse gebracht?"

Usagi atmete zitternd ein, räusperte sich, versuchte verzweifelt ihre Gefühle zu beruhigen. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. „Weil,", begann sie. „Ich mich wirklich schlecht wegen dem Milchshake heute Nachmittag gefühlt habe. Das war schrecklich unhöflich von mir und ich hoffe, dass du diese Kekse als ein Zeichen des Friedens annimmst." Sie war froh, dass sie das auf dem Weg hierhin geübt hatte, sonst, so war sie sich sicher, hätte sie nur einen Fluss unzusammenhängender Dinge zu Stande gebracht.

Für einen Moment stand er schweigend da, starrte sie ungläubig an, während sie selbst von seinen Wimpern fasziniert war.

Schließlich antwortete er: „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

Sie nickte wieder, ihre Lippen staubtrocken. Jeder Nerv ihres Körpers schrie danach, in seine Arme zu fallen – seine Finger auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, den fremden Geschmack seiner Lippen zu erforschen, den Geruch seines Aftershaves zu erlernen. Sie presste ihre Füße in den Teppich und drückte sich so stark sie konnte zurück an die Wand. Sie war besorgt, dass, falls sie sich auch nur die kleinste Chance gab, diese Dinge zu verwirklichen, sie das nicht verhindern könnte.

Mamoru griff langsam nach dem Tablett und nahm es ihr ab, und sie schlang ihre Arme sofort beschützend um ihren Bauch.

„Nun, um, danke. Glaub ich."

Sie nickte immer noch.

Er rieb sich mit zwei Fingern die Schläfe, sah ihr unbeholfen zu. „Also, umm, willst du… willst du reinkommen?"

Die Sonne ging in ihrem Gesicht auf. „Klar!", brachte sie hervor.

Mamoru machte einen überraschten Schritt zurück. „Wirklich?" Es war offensichtlich, dass das nicht die Antwort war, die er erwartet hatte, aber Usagis Lächeln bewies, dass sie wirklich ja gesagt hatte. „Oh, umm, okay. Komm rein." Er trat beiseite und sie zwang sich, von der Wand wegzutreten und war froh, dass sie ihre Beine besser trugen, als sie erwartet hatte.

Mamoru schloss die Tür hinter ihr und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er die Kekse auf dem Kaffeetisch abstellte. Dann zog er sich die Jacke aus und warf sie auf das Sofa und zum ersten Mal dämmerte es Usagi, das er hatte gehen wollen.

„Bin ich zu einem schlechten Zeitpunkt gekommen?"

„Nein, nein, es ist okay. Ich wollte nur eben zum Geschäft an der Ecke gehen und Fleckenentferner kaufen."

„Wofür?"

Er grinste schief. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie grub ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen um sich davon abzuhalten, in den Teppich zu schmelzen. „Nun weißt du, Schokoladenmilchshakes und Wolljacketts vertragen sich nicht so gut."

„Oh!" Sie schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Es tut mir so Leid!"

Er zog wieder die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sie komisch an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Es ist okay! Mach dir keine Sorgen darum, Odango. Nur… hör bitte auf, dich zu entschuldigen. Du machst mich nervös."

„Mach ich das? Oh, tut mir Leid."

Er zog erneut eine Braue hoch."

„Ach! Es tut mir Leid! Ich meine, es tut mir nicht Leid! ES tut mir Leid, dass es mir Leid tut! Ich meine… ummm… ich… glaube, ich höre jetzt mit dem Leid tun auf…" Sie senkte ihren Blick und fing an ihre Zehen in dem Teppich zu vergraben, aber Mamorus Gegluckse zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung bei dem Geräusch und sie bemerkte, dass sie es liebte, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Sie würde ihn jeden Moment jeden Tages zum Lachen bringen, wenn sie konnte. Es war das perfekteste Geräusch auf der ganzen Welt und zu wissen, dass sie es hervorgerufen hatte, erfüllte sie mit Stolz. Sie lächelte zu ihm zurück.

„Ich vergeb dir. Entspann dich."

Sie nickte, seufzte verträumt auf und begann nervös ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu verlegen.

„Kann ich dir… was zu trinken anbieten?"

„Oh, hmm,", sie dachte an Champagner oder Wein, aber murmelte: „Etwas Wasser wäre nett."

„Klar."

Sie folgte ihm in die Küche und begutachtete das kleine Zimmer, während er Eiswürfel in ein Glas füllte. Dann unterbrach eine liebliche Fantasie ihre ach-so-konzentrierten Gedanken. Sie sah sich selbst hier an einem Freitagabend. Mamoru und sie kochten Abendessen zusammen, neckten sich und lachten gemeinsam, der himmlische Geruch von Tomaten und Knoblauch lag in der Luft. Sie trug eine süße pinke Schürze und Mamoru liebte es, die Schleife zu öffnen, wenn sie nicht aufpasste, weil es sie nervte. Dann würde sich ihr Gesicht strahlend rosa färben und sie würde ihn ausschimpfen und ihm mit dem Holzlöffel in ihrer Hand drohen. Er würde lachen, seine Arme um sie schlingen und die Schürze wieder sicher um ihre Hüfte binden, während er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte um einen weiteren Kuss zu stehlen.

„Usagi?"

„Hmm? Was? Oh!" Sie schnappte sich das Wasserglas, dass er ihr hinhielt, fühlte, wie ihre Wangen zu glühen anfingen und sah hinunter auf den Fliesenboden.

Mamoru konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, dass er einen anderen Besucher als Motoki gehabt hatte und sah das Mädchen deshalb an, als wäre sie eine Erscheinung. Was man wohl in so einer Situation machen sollte? Er goss sich ebenfalls ein Glas Wasser ein und nahm einen großen Schluck, bevor er sich wieder dem Mädchen zuwandte, dessen Gesicht immer noch krebsrot war und die sich komischerweise mit dem Fußboden beschäftigte. Er fragte sich kurz, an was auf der Welt sie wohl gedacht hatte, dass sie so rot geworden war, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und meinte, dass es besser war, das nicht zu wissen. Der Tag war auch so schon komisch genug gewesen und er konnte es kaum abwarten, bis er vorbei war und, hoffentlich, alles wieder normal werden würde. Keine Milchshakes mehr und keine überraschenden Besuche.

„Übrigens, danke für die Kekse."

Sie hob ihren Blick, sah ihn an und fing an zu lächeln, ihre Augen strahlten. Dieser Blick ließ ihn erstarren, mit dem Wasserglas nur Zentimeter vor seinen Lippen. Sie hatte ihn früher noch nie so angesehen. Was zum Teufel bedeutete dieser Blick?

„Keine Ursache. Ich hoffe, du wirst sie mögen. Meine Mutter hat mir beim Backen geholfen und sie macht die besten Kekse der ganzen Welt."

Er grinste. „Nun, Schokoladensplitterkekse sind meine Lieblingskekse."

Wenn es noch möglich war, wurde ihr strahlendes Lächeln noch breiter. „Oh, gut! Ich hatte mir das fast gedacht!"

Der begeisterte Gesichtsausdruck hatte einen komischen Effekt auf Mamorus Herz und er wandte sich, sich mit der Hand durch die Haare fahrend, ab. Diese Aktion entfachte eine Sehnsucht in Usagi und sie setzte schnell ihr Glas auf dem Küchentisch ab, damit sie nicht weiter daran festhalten musste.

„Nun, hmm, so nett dieser spontane Besuch gewesen ist,", murmelte Mamoru mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus in der Stimme, während er sich an die Arbeitsplatte lehnte. „wolltest du noch irgendwas Odango Atama?" Er hoffte, dass er, in dem er auf ihren alten Spitznamen zurückgriff, etwas Normalität in das Gespräch bringen konnte, aber sie schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. Sie guckte ihn nur weiter fröhlich, wenn auch etwas errötet, an.

„Nein, die Kekse waren alles, glaub ich."

Sie sah irgendwie besorgt aus, und Mamoru konnte es sich bei seinem Leben nicht vorstellen, warum es sie nicht juckte aus seinem Appartement zu rennen, so schnell sie ihre langen Beine trugen – _lang?_ Kopfschüttelnd ging er an ihr vorbei wieder ins Wohnzimmer und nahm dort seine Jacke von der Couch. „Nun, dann muss ich jetzt zum Geschäft gehen, bevor es schließt."

„Warum bringe ich dein Jackett nicht morgen zur Kleiderreinigung?"

Er wandte ihr seinen Blick zu, dazu bereit, sarkastisch mit den Augen zu rollen, stoppte sich aber, als er ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Nöö, dass musst du nicht machen. Trotzdem danke."

„Oh, bitte? Ich würde das echt gerne machen!"

„Mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen, Odango."

„Ich mach mir keine Sorgen, ich will es nur wieder gut machen. Es ist ganz allein meine Schuld, dass da überhaupt Flecken drauf sind. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun kann."

Er sah bedeutungsschwer auf die Kekse. „Aber es ist keine große Sache."

„Ich würde mich allerdings viel besser fühlen!", drängte sie weiter, sprang nach vorne und fasste nach seiner Hand.

In der Sekunde, als sich ihre Finger um seine legten, schnappte sie nach Luft und erstarrte. Mamoru zuckte selber etwas zusammen und beide sahen hinunter auf ihre verschlungenen Hände. Es fiel Mamoru auf, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass sie ihn berührt hatte, in den ganzen Monaten, in denen er sie kannte.

Usagis Gedanken waren nicht ganz so schlüssig.

_Ich halte seine Hand. Ich halte seine Hand. Oh mein Gott, was mach ich? Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!_

Ihr Gesicht errötete und sie ließ ihn plötzlich los und sprang zurück, so als ob sie ein heißes Eisen gehalten hätte, und krallte sich mit ihren Händen so feste an die Arbeitsplatte hinter ihr, dass ihre Knöchel zu schmerzen anfingen.

Mamoru sah überrascht zu ihr auf und erblickte ihre geweiteten Augen, so wie die eines Diebes, der mit der Hand im Safe erwischt worden war.

Seine Lippen spitzend und seine Brauen neugierig zusammenziehend, kam er einen Schritt auf sie zu.

_Oh mein Gott, er wird mich küssen!_ Sie konnte nicht umhin, das zu denken.

Mamoru hob seine Hand und presste ihre Innenfläche fest gegen Usagis Stirn. Sie quietschte und wich zurück, sodass sie sich nun rückwärts über die Arbeitsfläche bog. „Wa-was machst du?"

„Du fühlst dich warm an, Odango. Fühlst du dich krank? Hättest du gerne eine Aspirin?"

Das Gefühl von seiner Hand, die ruhig auf ihrer Stirn lag, machte Usagis Beine schwach und sie dankbar für die Stütze, welche die Fläche ihr bot. Er berührte sie – freiwillig. Er hatte sie dieses Mal berührt.

Und dann dachte sie daran, was er gesagt hatte und ihr Herz schmolz dahin, angesichts der Sorge, die er für sie zeigte. Sie lächelte komisch und wünschte sich, dass sie wirklich krank wäre, damit sie es ihm sagen konnte und er sich um sie kümmern und sie wieder gesund pflegen würde.

_Ist Liebe eine Art Krankheit?_

Dann dachte sie, dass es nett wäre, dieselbe Sorge ihm gegenüber zu zeigen und so riss sie eine Hand los und legte sie auf seine Stirn.

Er starrte sie an, sehr erstaunt.

„Du fühlst dich auch warm an, Mamoru"

Er schaute sie still an, seine Hand an ihrer Stirn und ihre Hand auf seiner, dann, einen Moment später, war er am Lachen. Er nahm seine Hand weg und trat zurück.

„Okay, Odango, du kannst meine Jacke zur Reinigung bringen. Wenn du darauf bestehst."

Sie grinste und nickte enthusiastisch. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre.

Mamoru schüttelte seinen Kopf, ging in das andere Zimmer und kam nur Augenblicke später mit seinem grünen Jackett in der Hand zurück. Usagi nahm es dankbar an, als er es ihr überreichte, und stand dann lächelnd da, von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend und versuchte an dem Material zu riechen, ohne dass es offensichtlich war, dass sie es tat.

„Also, ich, umm… glaube, dass… ich nun gehen sollte, jetzt so.", murmelte sie und hasste den Gedanken die gemütliche kleine Wohnung zu verlassen, in dem es nach Keksen und der Präsenz des Mannes roch, der ihre Welt mit Sonnenstrahlen und Regenbogen füllte. Sie kreuzte ihre Finger unter ihrer Jacke und hoffte, dass er sie bitten würde, zu bleiben. Dass er zu ihr hinüber eilte, ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und sie atemlos küsste. Dass er ein Video einlegte und sie auf die Couch lockte, dann Essen bestellte und sie halten würde, bis sie in seinen Armen einschlief.

„Ja, ich glaube auch."

Sie seufzte und ließ ihre Finger locker.

„Ich sehe dich dann morgen?"

Ihr Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Du willst mich morgen sehen?"

Er sah sie misstrauisch an. „Um… meine Jacke wieder zu bekommen?"

„Oh. Oh ja, richtig, na klar."

„Wenn sie fertig ist, natürlich. Das dauert manchmal ein paar Tage…"

Sie nickte. „Nun, ich bin sicher, dass wir uns in beiden Fällen über den Weg rennen werden. Ich meine, das scheinen wir doch immer zu tun, richtig?"

Er lächelte schief. „Scheint wirklich so zu sein."

„Toll! Also, dann seh ich dich morgen!"

„Äh, okay, ich denke doch, Oda – Usagi-chan."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Kiefer klappte auf, als er ihren Namen benutzte. Der überraschte Blick war Mamoru komischerweise peinlich und er merkte, wie er zu seinem eigenen Leidwesen errötete.

Sich abwendend murmelte er. „Danke noch mal für die Kekse."

Ihre Überraschung verwandelte sich in ein Hochgefühl und Usagi strahlte zu dem Mann hoch, auch wenn er es nicht sah. „Sehr gern geschehen. Gute Nacht, Mamoru-san."

„Nacht."

Er hielt ihr die Tür auf, konnte sich aber nicht dazu bringen, ihr beim Weggehen zuzusehen und er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sich so seltsam fühlte, wenn sie nett zu ihm war. Nachdem er die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, ging er langsam zu seinem Kaffeetisch und nahm einen Keks. Er schmolz in seinem Mund, war immer noch warm vom Ofen und er konnte nicht anders als lächeln.

Diese Seite von Usagi war mehr als komisch und obwohl er nicht drumrum kam, sich zu wünschen, dass die Dinge bald wieder normal wurden, mochte er es, irgendwie.

Obwohl er wusste, dass sie sich nur entschuldigen wollte, fühlte es sich fast so an, als hätte er einen Freund. 

* * *

Usagi konnte nicht anders.

Zwei Blocks von dem Wohnhaus entfernt glitt sie mit den Armen in die Ärmel der grünen Jacke und vergrub ihre Nase im Kragen. Sie hörte einen Moment lang auf zu laufen und war damit zufrieden, das leichte Kratzen der Wolle an ihrer Haut, das warme Gewicht auf ihren Schultern und den Geruch, einen fremden Mix aus Schokolade und Aftershave, für immer in ihre Erinnerung einzubrennen. Mit Herzchen in den Augen fasste sie in ihre Tasche und zog ein ordentlich gefaltetes Papier hervor.

„Kekse,", las sie laut vor. „Häkchen. Entschuldigung, Häkchen. Zeig ihm deine häusliche – Querstrich – würdest-eine-gute-Frau-machen Seite: _in Bearbeitung_."


	4. Liebe ist… einzigartig

_Huhu!  
Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Eigentlich wollte ich es ja nächste Woche hochladen, aber da ich Samstag auf Stufenfahrt nach Barcelona gehe, dachte ich mir, lass ich euch nicht länger warten, sondern lade jetzt schon hoch.  
Hmm... sonst ist bis auf Schule und Klausuren bei mir nicht viel los.  
Disclaimer: Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte, da weder die Figuren noch die Storyline an sich von mir stammen  
Widmung: Allen meinen lieben Kommischreibern!_

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
heagdl, Prinzess  


* * *

Kapitel 4: Liebe ist… einzigartig

„Guten Morgen, Mutter!", zwitscherte Usagi und tanzte auf behausschuhten Zehen in die Küche.

Ikuko wirbelte herum, sah ihre Tochter fast fertig angezogen, mit schon aufgetragenem Make-up und ihren Haaren fertig frisiert und wurde leichenblass. Sie sah auf die Uhr und dann zurück zu der Blondine, deren Füße auf dem gekachelten Boden Pirouetten drehten.

„Usagi! Es ist erst 8:30 Uhr morgens! Du weißt, dass es Samstag ist, oder?"

„Ich weiß, Mama. Aber ich habe Orte, an denen ich sein muss, und Leute, die ich sehen will. Sag mal, Mama, kennst du hier in der Nähe eine gute Reinigung?"

„Reinigung? Liebling, was muss du gewaschen haben? Ich kann es heute Nachmittag für dich waschen."

„Nein, es ist nicht für mich. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es Mamorus Jacke – die, auf die ich gestern den Milchshake geschüttet habe. Ich lasse sie reinigen – als Entschuldigung."

Ikuko zog eine Schnute und nahm dann einen Schluck von ihrem gesüßten Kaffee. „Nun, okay, aber lass diesen Jungen keine Magd aus dir machen."

„Oh, Mama, das würde er nicht. Aber ich will ihm zeigen, was für eine gute Hausfrau ich sein könnte."

Der Kaffee wurde ausgespuckt. „Was? Usagi, du bist viel zu jung um an solche Sachen zu denken!"

Usagi machte vor Überraschung einen Schritt zurück. „Jung? Welche Rolle spielt schon das Alter, wenn man einmal seinen Seelenpartner gefunden hat?"

Ikuko schüttelte den Kopf, während sie ein Trockentuch auf den Tisch warf. „Du lässt deinen Vater dich besser nicht so reden hören. Es gibt eine Reinigung auf der vierten Straße Ecke Sakura."

„Danke, Mama!" Usagi gab ihrer Mutter einen Schmatzer auf die Wange, wirbelte dann herum und floh mit Entschlossenheit aus der Küche.

„Ich hoffe, das ist nur eine Phase.", redete Ikuko mit sich selber. „Und wenn dieser Junge ihr Herz bricht, dann breche ich seines…"

* * *

„Oh, verdammt!", wetterte Usagi und trat mit ihrem Zeh an das untere Ende der Tür. „Was für eine Art Geschäft öffnet nicht vor zehn an einem Samstag?" Grummelnd warf sie das Jackett über ihre Schulter, lehnte sich bitter gegen das Fenster der Reinigung und kramte in ihrer Hosentasche nach ihrer Liste. „Ich muss wohl einfach später wieder kommen. Was steht sonst noch auf dem Plan für heute?" Sie überflog die Liste und murmelte vor sich hin: Zeig ihm die Vorzüge einer guten Hausfrau: kochen, backen, bügeln, Staub saugen, Staub wischen, Füße massieren…" Kichernd drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und fing an gemütlich den Bürgersteig entlang zu schlendern. „Ich könnte ihm eine Fußmassage geben. Ich würde das wirklich tun. Ich frage mich, ob er das unheimlich finden würde. Vielleicht eine Schultermassage stattdessen?" Ihre Fantasie zauberte das Bild von Mamorus nacktem Rücken vor ihr geistiges Auge. Seine Arme stark genug, dass er sie ohne Anstrengung von den Füßen holen konnte, seine Haut gebräunt und makellos, seine Muskeln fest unter ihrer Berührung.

„Ju-hu!" Finger, die ihr gegen die Stirn schnipsten, brachten Usagi zurück in die Realität und sie sah plötzlich in neckende violette Augen. Sie kreischte und sprang zurück, eine Hand fest auf ihr Herz gepresst.

„Rei! Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!"

Rei brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Nun mal ehrlich, Usagi-chan, wenn du mit deinem Kopf nicht in den Wolken gewesen wärst, hättest du mich gesehen. Ich stehe hier schon seit fünf Minuten wartend rum, aber du bummelst nur weiter auf dem Bürgersteig herum. Woran hast du überhaupt gedacht?"

Usagi würde feuerrot und Reis Augenbrauen hoben sich angemessenerweise.

„Oh, Usagi hat dreckige Gedanken über einen Jungen!", ärgerte sie.

„Hab ich nicht!" Aber die Röte vertiefte sich auf Usagis Wangen und kroch ihr bis in den Nacken, was kaum zum glaubhaften Abstreiten geeignet war.

„Also, wer ist es? Motoki? Nein, ich weiß schon! Du hast von Umino geträumt, oder? Hast auf einen weiteren Pflaumenshake von ihm gehofft?" 

Usagi fühlte den Brechreiz. „Auf keinen Fall! Ich würde nie an ihn denken… das ist einfach…" Sie konnte sich nicht helfen: Ihre böse, überzeugende Fantasie zeigte ihr sofort sich, wie sie die Schultern eines hemdlosen Uminos massierte. „Igitt!" Sich schüttelnd kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte so verzweifelt das Bild aus ihren Gedanken zu bekommen. „Oh, ich glaube, ich bin für den Rest meines Lebens gebrandmarkt."

Rei lachte so stark, dass Tränen anfingen aus ihren Augen zu rollen und sie sich mit den Armen über ihrem Bauch verschränkt an einen Laternenmast lehnen musste, um ihre Balance zu halten. „Oh, du hättest dein _Gesicht_ sehen sollen! Woran auch immer du soeben gedacht hast, ich bin _so_ froh, dass ich es nicht gesehen hab!"

Usagi konnte nicht anders, als selbst etwas zu kichern, und auf die Idee von einem halbnackten Mamoru zurück zu kehren, machte es einfach ihre Gedanken von Umino zu befreien. Sie seufzte und sah Rei aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus an. Die Priesterin wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Auge.

„Also, was hast du überhaupt so vor, Rei-chan?"

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Crown. Gehst du auch dahin?"

„Oh, umm… Ja. Ich war auch gerade auf dem Weg dahin."

„Es ist etwas früh für dich, oder?" Rei kontrollierte ihre Uhr. „Tatsächlich ist es sehr früh! Wann war das letzte Mal, dass du an einem Samstagmorgen ein Neun Uhr erlebt hast?"

Nervös kichernd zuckte Usagi mit den Axeln und ging in Richtung Spielhalle los. „Es ist 'ne Weile her."

„Sag mal, ist das nicht Mamorus Jacke?"

Sie schnappte nach Luft und rollte das Jackett unbewusst zu einem Ball. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn bei dem vergeblichen Versuch zu vertuschen, dass sie es wirklich war. Rei täuschte das offensichtlich nicht und Usagi begann abermals nervös zu lachen und das Jackett wieder auszurollen, um Knitterfalten zu vermeiden.

„Ja, das ist sie tatsächlich." Sie biss sich in die Wange und bereitete sich auf den Sturm Fragen vor, der sie treffen würde.

„Warum zum Teufel hast du Mamorus Jacke?"

Sie atmete tief ein, aber Rei unterbrach sie, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte zu erklären.

„Warte! Das ist wegen dem Milchshake, oder?"

„Was? Du weißt darüber?"

„Ja. Mina-chan hat mir letzte Nacht alles darüber erzählt. Aber ehrlich, Odango, wie _konntest_ du nur? Auf das perfekte Haar…"

Usagi fühlte plötzlich einen Knoten der Eifersucht in ihrem Hals. „Hey, red' nicht so über ihn!"

Rei schnaubte. „Nur weil du ihn nicht magst, heißt dass noch lange nicht, dass er nicht die heißeste Sache diesseits des Pazifik ist."

Usagi musste ihre Fäuste in den Falten seiner Jacke vergraben, um sich davon abzuhalten, eine ihrer besten Freundinnen zu ohrfeigen und versuchte sich leise daran zu erinnern, dass Mamoru wirklich die heißeste Sache diesseits des Pazifik war, die sie je gesehen hatte und dass andere Mädchen natürlich genauso fühlen würden. Aber _Rei_ sollte nicht so von ihm denken! Er gehörte _ihr_!

_Außer… das tut er nicht wirklich._

Usagi ließ die Schultern hängen und konnte nicht anders, als sich irgendwie betrogen zu fühlen. „Ja, nun, Ich hab ihm angeboten, die Jacke für ihn zur Reinigung zu bringen."

Rei drehte sich ihr zu, ihre Augen geweitet. „Das hast du?"

Usagi nickte und ein bisschen Stolz durchfloss sie, angesichts von Reis überraschtem und offensichtlich beeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck. Nach einem Moment, in dem Rei nach einer passenden Antwort zu suchen schien, lächelte sie schließlich. „Nun, das ist tatsächlich ziemlich erwachsen von dir, Odango Atama."

Die Blondine errötete und war sehr dankbar, die Crown Spielhalle in ihr Blickfeld rücken zu sehen. Zu der frühen Uhrzeit war sie fast leer und die Mädchen hatten freie Auswahl auf alle Spielmaschinen. Mit ihren Münzen in der Hand eilte Rei direkt zu dem neuen Sailor Couture Universell Spiel, von den Machern von Sailor V. So versucht Usagi auch war es ihr gleich zu tun, hielt sie sich davon ab, als sie Motoki in der Ecke fegen sah. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob es etwas gab, über das sie mit ihm reden sollte.

Sie fischte ihren meisterhaften Plan hervor, schaute über die Liste und fühlte, wie ihr Magen absackte. „Ach ja. Das."

_'Motoki ausfragen: 'Was für eine Art Mädchen mag Mamoru überhaupt?'_

Sie konnte nicht anders als sich etwas krank und unwohl zu fühlen, als sie an den Maschinen vorbei trat und so vorsichtig wie möglich an Mamorus besten Freund zuging. Sie wusste, dass sie keine bessere Chance finden würde, Detektiv zu spielen, aber wie sollte sie die Konversation auf das Thema bringen, ohne ihn von ihren Gefühlen zu informieren? Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendwer wusste, wie sie fühlte – sie würde _sterben_, wenn es irgendwer wusste – und besonders nicht die eine Person, die am wahrscheinlichsten alles vor dem Mann ausplauderte.

Außer vielleicht Minako. Das Mädchen konnte kein Geheimnis bewahren und wenn sie auf einer einsamen Insel gestrandet wäre und den Mund mit Sekundenkleber zugeklebt hätte.

Sie räusperte sich und Motoki sah zu ihr auf und lächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Usagi-chan!"

„Guten Morgen!", zwitscherte sie und hielt Mamorus Jackett hinter ihren Rücken verborgen

„Du bis früh hier!"

„Ja. Ich wollte einen Vorsprung auf das Wochenende haben!"

Glucksend lehnte Motoki den Besen an die Wand. „Nun, wie wäre es mit einem Doughnut um den Tag richtig zu beginnen? Und etwas heißen Kakao?"

Usagi konnte das Wasser in ihrem Mund zusammenlaufen spüren und sie brauchte all ihre Willenskraft um ihren Kopf zu schütteln, was sie sehr traurig und mit vielen Schmerzen aber schaffte. „Nein, ich kann nicht. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit etwas Apfelsaft? Und vielleicht ein Ei mit etwas Toast? Ähm, Vollkorn, wenn du es hast."

Motoki blinzelte sie unsicher an, als er hinter den Tresen ging. „Ähm, nun, dass hört sich sehr… gesund an, Usagi. Bist du dir sicher?

Sie zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Ja. Ein Doughnut würde mir so früh am morgen nur wie ein Stein im Magen liegen. Außerdem bin ich irgendwie am Versuchen ein bisschen abzunehmen."

Verständnis dämmerte in Motokis Augen und er lehnte sich zu ihr rüber, seine Ellbogen auf die Bar gestützt. „Aha, darum geht's also."

Obwohl sie wusste, dass er nicht versuchte herablassend zu klingen, fühlte Usagi sich plötzlich peinlich berührt und dumm. Sie legte die Jacke auf einen Stuhl und kletterte auf den daneben, während sie jeglichen Blickkontakt vermeidete.

„Es kann nie schaden etwas fitter zu werden.", murmelte sie.

Motoki kratzte sich nervös hinter dem Ohr. „Das ist wahr. Es ist gut, gesund zu essen, aber du solltest dir sicher sein, dass du es für die richtigen Gründe machst. Gesund und stark zu sein sind gute Gründe. Veränderst du deshalb deine Essgewohnheiten?"

Sie musste natürlich nicht antworten, denn Motoki wusste schon, dass das nicht ihre Beweggründe waren.

„Teilweise."

„Und was ist der andere Teil?"

Sie zuckte schuldig mit den Schultern.

„Usagi, sieh mich an."

Ihre Lippen verziehend schaute sie langsam zurück.

„Du bist ein hübsches Mädchen, Usagi-chan. Eines der Schönsten, die ich je gesehen habe. Du musst dich überhaupt nicht ändern. Du bist perfekt genauso, wie du bist."

Sie lächelte und sah hinunter auf ihre Hände. „Danke, Motoki-san."

„Ich meine es ernst. Außerdem willst du doch nicht eine von dieser wassersüchtigen Strich-in-der-Landschaft Mädchen werden. Ein bisschen Fleisch auf deinen Knochen ist gesund, und gesund ist attraktiv."

Obwohl Usagi dankbar war, musste sie doch denken, dass Motokis Worte von der Art waren, die man hässlichen Mädchen sagte, damit sie sich besser fühlten. Wie: „Nur das Innere zählt."

Nicht dass sie da nicht zustimmte. Es war nur, dass sie nicht einfach nur attraktiv sein wollte. Sie wollte _wunderschön_ sein. Wie sollte sie schließlich sonst das Auge eines so gutaussehenden Mannes auf sich lenken?

„Danke, Motoki-san.", wiederholte sie.

Er schwieg für einen Moment und seufzte dann. „Ich hab dich nicht überzeugt, oder?"

Sie sah auf und zwinkerte ihm entschuldigend zu, was ihn zum glucksen brachte.

„Es ist nur… nun, ich meine, vielleicht magst du Mädchen mit Fleisch auf den Knochen, aber Männer haben unterschiedliche Geschmäcker, oder? Wie soll ich wissen, ob jemand anders mich attraktiv findet?"

„Falls ein Mann jemals will, dass du dich zu Tode hungerst um ihn glücklich zu machen, könntest du es viel besser treffen. Jeder Mann, der wirklich an dir interessiert ist, wird wollen, dass du gesund bist – und glücklich. Und ich glaube, dass Glücklichkeit ab und zu eine Pizza oder einen Schokoladenmilchshake beinhaltet."

Usagi zog eine Grimasse bei der Erwähnung von Schokoladenmilchshakes, aber Motoki schien das nicht zu bemerken. „Wonach suchen die meisten Männer eigentlich bei einer Frau?", drängte sie ihn und versuchte sich Zentimeterweise auf das Thema vorzuarbeiten, über das sie nicht abwarten konnte zu sprechen.

„Einen guten Charakter. Männer lieben Frauen, mit denen man Spaß haben kann. Jemand der süß und lustig und gewitzt ist…"

Usagi gähnte. „Bla, bla, bla. Ich meine _äußerlich_, Motoki-san! Wonach _gucken_ Männer?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist bei jedem anders. Genauso wie einige Mädchen dunkelhaarige Männer und andere blonde Männer lieber mögen, ist es bei Männern. Aber eine gute Hygiene ist immer wichtig. Weiße Zähne und ein gesunder Teint können niemals schaden."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Also, was für einen Typ Mädchen magst du denn?" Sie versuchte nonchalant zu klingen und flehte innerlich ihre Stimme an, nicht zu brechen.

Motoki schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab nicht wirklich einen Typ. Jeder hat ein paar attraktive Qualitäten und manchmal, auch wenn du jemanden nicht von vorne herein attraktiv fandest, wenn du sie dann kennen lernst, dann lässt ihr Charakter ihre Schönheit durchscheinen und du fragst dich, wie du das vorher nicht bemerken konntest."

„Also wirklich, kannst du nicht _etwas_ genauer sein?"

Er lachte. „Ich versuche mir hier nicht selber eine Grube zu graben! Weißt du, in dem Moment, wo ich sage 'Ich liebe Brünetten', gehe ich daher und verlieb' mich in eine Blondine!"

Usagi grinste und stütze ihren Kopf auf ihre Handfläche, so als ob sie tief in Gedanken wäre. „Na dann, okay. Warum sagst du mir nicht, auf welche Art Mädchen jemand anderes steht?"

„Jemand anders? Woher sollte ich das wissen?"

„Nun,Gott, ich weiß nicht. Wie wär's… oh, wie wär's mit einem Mann wie Mamoru?" Ihr Rachen verengte sich bei seinem Namen und sie schluckte hart. „Er sieht aus, als ob er… wählerisch wäre."

Motoki zog seine Brauen nachdenklich nach oben und seine Stille machte Usagi sowohl nervös als auch hoffnungsvoll. Er dachte tatsächlich über ihre Frage nach! Das war ihre Chance!

Nach einem langen Moment schüttelte Motoki den Kopf. „Weißt du was, Usagi-chan, ich habe keine Ahnung welche Art Mamoru mag."

Ihr Herz wurde schwer.

„In all den Jahren, in denen ich ihn kenne, hatte er nie eine feste Freundin und ist nur hier und da mal zu ein paar Dates gegangen. Ich habe nie mitbekommen, wie er flirtet, und der Gedanke, dass er sich an ein Mädchen ranmacht, ist lächerlich. Und außerdem reden Männer nicht wirklich über solche Dinge."

Sie seufzte. „Ich sehe schon. Ähm, wie wär's jetzt mit diesem Apfelsaft?"

„Oh, klar!"

Als sich Motoki abwandte, fühlte Usagi sich von ihren Gefühlen hin und her gezogen. Ein Teil von ihr war dankbar, dass Mamoru noch nie zuvor ernsthaft mit jemanden zusammen gewesen war – so gab es nicht viele mit denen er sie vergleichen konnte und sie musste sich keine Gedanken über ein anderes Mädchen machen, die sich mit seinen Küsse auskannte oder der seine beschützenden Arme bekannt waren. Aber auf der anderen Seite machte es ihr Angst daran zu denken, wie schwerer zu beeindrucken er sein musste. Wie viele hundert Mädchen waren daran gescheitert seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und das sicher nicht wegen einem Mangel an Bemühung? Was hatte Usagi denken lassen, dass sie diejenige sein konnte, die er bemerken würde.

„Wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke,", sagte Motoki, als er einen Augenblick später mit einem Glas voller Saft wieder kam. „erinnere ich mich an ein Gespräch mit Mamoru über Mädchen."

„Ja?" Sie setzte sich aufrechter hin.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wie wir auf das Thema gekommen sind, aber ich habe ihn gefragt, warum er nie eine um ein Date gebeten hat. Wo die Mädchen doch schon fast über ihre eigenen Füße fallen, um ihm nah zu kommen und alles."

„Und was hat er gesagt?"

„Nun, zuerst hat er einen langweiligen Monolog darüber gehalten, dass er nicht genug Zeit für eine Freundin hat. Aber dann hat er gesagt, dass all diese Mädchen… welches Wort hat er noch benutzt? Plastisch erscheinen, glaub ich. Oder unecht. Und falls er es mit jemandem zusammen kommen sollte, dann würde er erst ein besonderes Mädchen dafür finden. Ein einzigartiges Mädchen.

Usagi lächelte. Sie konnte Mamoru diese Dinge sagen hören und sie merkte, wie sie sich noch mehr in ihn verliebte. So sehr wollte sie dieses besondere Mädchen sein.

Als Motoki sich wieder abwandte, holte sie ihre Liste hervor und kritzelte schnell darauf: _'Zeig ihm, dass du einzigartig bist.'_


	5. Liebe ist… Beleidigungen alle zehn Minu

_Hi Guys!  
Hier bin ich wieder aus Barcelona! Es war toll! Zwar wollte ich da nicht wohnen, weil es doch ziemlich braun und wenig grün ist, wegen der Hitze, aber ich liebe die Palmen, den Strand, das Meer... einen Tag haben wir nur Strandtour gemacht, waren im Meer schwimmen und haben uns gesonnt... so könnte mein Leben immer aussehen - dann würde ich da auch hinziehen smile  
Ich hab mir natürlich einen leichten Sonnenbrand auf dem Rücken geholt, bin aber sonst nur schön braun geworden und werde jetzt von ein paar Leuten etwas beneidet.  
Ich hoffe das Kap. gefällt euch! Wir haben die Hälfte fast geschafft! Noch ein Kap. und es neigt sich schon dem Ende zu ;,,(_

Disclaimer: Mir gehören Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler yeah Mehr aber auch nicht...  
Widmung: Allen, die mir bis jetzt ein Kommi geschrieben haben. 70 Kommis für 4 Kaps. Wow. Dies ist mit Abstand meine FF, die ab besten angelaufen ist. Danke euch allen. Hoffentlich geht's auch so weiter.

Dann will ich euch mal nicht weiter aufhalten.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
heagdl, Prinzess

* * *

Kapitel 5: Liebe ist… Beleidigungen (alle zehn Minuten)

„Ja, ich weiß, dass diese Dinge normalerweise ein Paar Tage dauern. Aber wäre es nicht möglich, nur dieses eine Mal, es bis heute Abend gereinigt zu bekommen? Ich meine, können sie nicht ihre Beziehungen spielen lassen? Was wäre, wenn ich sie besteche? Würde das funktionieren?"

Die Frau hinter dem Tresen rieb sich die Schläfen. „Ich werde mich nicht von dir bestechen lassen, Liebling. Wenn wir anfangen würden, unsere Kunden den Tag aussuchen zu lassen, an dem sie ihre Kleider abholen können, kämen wir schnell in Teufels Küche. Ich kann nicht anfangen Ausnahmen zu machen."

Usagi wimmerte. „Aber es ist wirklich wichtig!"

Die Frau zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah hinunter auf die potthässliche grüne Jacke. „Ist es das wirklich?"

Wissend, in welche Richtung die Frau zu denken anfing, nickte Usagi wie besessen. „Ja! Wissen sie, das ist die Lieblingsjacke von dem Mann, in den ich mich _Hals über Kopf_ verliebt habe und ich versuche ihm zu zeigen, was für eine tolle Freundin ich sein würde. Aber, wie sie sehen, hab ich… ähm… versehentlich etwas auf sie geschüttet." Sie zeigte auf den dunklen Flecken um den Kragen. „Und jetzt bin ich es ihm wirklich schuldig, sie so gut wie neu zurück zu bringen. Und desto schneller ich das mache, desto schneller könnten wir… sie wissen schon…"

Die Frau seufzte. „Okay, okay! Du kannst sie um vier abholen. Aber mach daraus keine Gewohnheit!"

Usagi grinste und langte impulsiv über den Tresen um die Frau zu umarmen. „Oh, danke schön! Sie sind die Beste!"

Als Usagi aus der Reinigung hüpfte, konnte die Frau nicht anders als zu lächeln und den Kopf zu schütteln. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, wie es war, vierzehn und _Hals über Kopf_ verliebt zu sein. Sie vermisste es irgendwie.

* * *

Usagi war noch ängstlicher als in der Nacht zuvor. Wieder stand sie vor seiner Tür, vor Furcht erstarrt. Wieder fühlte sie sich krank vor Panik. Wieder konnte sie sich weder dazu bringen anzuklopfen noch wegzulaufen.

Das Problem war dieses Mal, dass sie keine Ausrede hatte. Kein Tablett mit Keksen um den Weg zu ebnen. Keine Gegenstände zum Ablenken. Nur sie. Nur sie vor Mamorus Tür und sie fragte sich, was zur Hölle sie sagen sollte, wenn er öffnete.

Zum achtzehnten Mal hob sie ihre Faust, um zu klopfen, und - zum achtzehnten Mal – zog sie sie wieder, bevor sie es tat, vor ihren Bauch zurück. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fühlte sich kurz davor loszuheulen.

„Oh, warum ist das so schwer?"

Die Tür flog auf.

Usagi kreischte auf und warf sich gegen die Wand hinter sich.

Mamoru schrie und machte einen Satz zurück, seine Hand auf sein Herz gepresst. „Guter Gott, Odango!", rief er. „Du musst damit aufhören!"

„Entschuldigung.", brachte sie hervor und versuchte verzweifelt ihr eigenes rasendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen.

„Wie lange hast du schon hier gestanden?"

„Ähmm… ich bin gerade erst angekommen.", log sie.

Mamoru zog beide Hände durch sein Haar. „Und was ist es diesmal? Käsekuchen?" Er war plötzlich am Lächeln und Usagi spürte, wie ihre Stimme ihr im Hals stecken blieb. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Enttäuschung vorspielend, zuckte Mamoru mit den Schultern. „Also, warum bist du hier – schon wieder?"

Sie schürzte die Lippen und zwang sich, von der Wand wegzutreten. „Ähm, wenn jetzt ein schlechter Zeitpunkt ist…"

„Nö, ich wollte nur sehen, was Motoki so vorhat. Ähm…" Er sah zurück in seineAppartement „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du reinkommen willst.

Sie senkte ihren Kopf und sah ihn durch ihre Wimpern an, als er beiseite ging. Sie trat ein und sah sich in dem klinisch sauberen Wohnzimmer um, während sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

„Also?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Also?"

Er zog sofort beide Augenbrauen zu einer stillen Frage hoch.

„Oh! Also! Ähm… Nun, ich habe gedacht, vielleicht… vielleicht gibt es etwas, bei dem ich dir helfen kann?"

Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wie was?"

„Wie, wie, die Sachen, mit denen jeder Junggeselle Hilfe braucht! Wie Wäsche."

„Wäsche?"

„Ja, oder… Staub wischen? Staub saugen?"

„Hausarbeit?"

„Mmhmm." Sie sah sich wieder um und spürte, wie ihr Magen absackte. Dieser Mann könnte Meister Propper den Job streitig machen. „Es muss etwas geben…" Sie sah in die Küche und erblickte dort eine einsame Tasse neben der Spüle stehen. „Oder Geschirr! Ich kann spülen!"

Mamoru sah erstaunt und verwirrt zu, wie Usagi die Küche in Beschlag nahm. Bis er wieder bei Sinnen war, hatte sie die Spüle schon halb mit warmen Wasser und Seife gefüllt und war damit beschäftigt, seine leere Kaffeetasse zu schrubben. Nachdem er neben sie getreten war, stützte er sich mit einer Hand auf die Arbeitsfläche und lehnte sich vor um ihren entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck zu analysieren.

„Odango, warum zur _Hölle_ willst du meine Hausarbeit erledigen?"

Sie hörte nicht mit dem schrubben auf. „Um gestern wieder gut zu machen." _Um dir zu zeigen, dass ich die Art Mädchen bin, mit der du dich niederlassen kannst._

„Okay, das reicht." Mamoru nahm ihr die Tasse aus den seifigen Händen und ließ das Wasser aus der Spüle. Nachdem er sie ein paar Mal ausgespült hatte, stellte er sie auf den Tisch und überreichte Usagi ein Handtuch. Sie nahm es ängstlich an und fragte sich, ob sie ihn wütend gemacht hatte.

„Du hast das mit dem Milchshake wieder gut gemacht. Es ist okay. Ich hab es schon vergessen, okay? Nur… benimm dich normal. Bitte."

„Normal?"

„Ja, du weißt schon, beleidige mich oder so."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und knetete das Handtuch mit ihren Händen. „Aber… ich weiß nicht…was willst du denn, dass ich sage?" _Du bist perfekt._

Er lachte, sah hinauf zur Decke und lehnte sich zurück auf seine Ellbogen. Die Position war fast verletzlich und er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, mit seinen strahlenden Augen und das eine Bein locker über das andere gekreuzt. Sie wollte ihn umarmen und ihre Nase zärtlich an seinem Nacken reiben.

„Okay, lass uns das versuchen. Ich sage: 'Hey Odango, hast du heute schon irgendwelche Arbeiten in den Sand gesetzt?' Und du sagst…" Er sah sie von der Seite an.

_'Wenn wir schon von Arbeiten sprechen, ich hab einen Biologietest am Donnerstag. Willst du mir beim lernen helfen?_ Sie errötete. „Ich sage: 'Nenn mich nicht so, Baka. Und zu deiner Information, es ist Samstag, natürlich hab ich heute noch keine Arbeit in den Sand gesetzt!'"

Er grinste und lachte dann wieder, und Usagi zog das Handtuch vor Freude fest an ihre Brust. Es gab einfach kein schöneres Gefühl auf der Welt, als der Grund für sein Gelächter zu sein. Die Freude und Zufriedenheit, die das Geräusch sie spüren ließ, gab ihr das Gefühl, als stünde ihr Herz kurz vorm Explodieren.

„Besser. Also, willst du mit mir ins Crown rübergehen?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr Lächeln noch breiter werden konnte. „Klar!" _Wird das hier zu einem Date?_

„Aber unter einer Bedingung.", sagte Mamoru und zeigte mit einem Finger so nah auf ihr Gesicht, dass er fast ihre Nase berührte. Ihre Augen waren noch am Glitzern und obwohl er den Ausdruck vollkommener Freude nicht verstehen konnte, der auf Usagis Gesicht erschienen war, konnte er nicht anders, als zurückzulächeln. Es war ansteckend. „Du tust mir keinen einzigen Gefallen mehr, und du entschuldigst dich nicht mehr. Oh, und du musst etwas Gemeines oder Nerviges alle zehn Minuten zu mir sagen. Abgemacht?"

Sie kicherte und nickte aufgeregt mit dem Kopf. „Abgemacht." 

* * *

Usagi war etwas, aber nicht zu sehr überrascht, dass Rei immer noch an dem Sailor Scout Universe Spiel saß, als sie und Mamoru die Spielhalle betraten.

„Sind zehn Minuten schon rum?"

Mamoru sah auf seine Uhr. „Tatsächlich schon zwölf."

„Oh, okay, ähm… Was machen wir in der Spielhalle, Mamoru? Ich dachte wir gingen in den Zoo. Du weißt schon, um deine Verwandten zu besuchen!"

Mamoru lachte. Usagis Herz tanzte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so viel Spaß haben würde, ihn zu beleidigen?

Beide setzten sich an den Tresen und Mamoru griff nach vorne um dem Mitarbeiter die Kaffeetasse aus der Hand zu nehmen, da er Motokis Griff locker werden sah. „Hier, lass uns das abstellen, ja?"

„Seid ihr beiden gerade hier rein gekommen… zusammen?"

„Usagi! Da bist du! Wo bist du hin abgehauen, ohne auch nur 'Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen?"

Usagi wirbelte herum und sah Rei, die sie mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt ansah.

„Äh, ich hatte ein paar Dinge, die ich erledigen musste, und du schienst so in dein Spiel vertieft zu sein, dass ich dich nicht ablenken wollte…"

Rei wehrte ihre Entschuldigungen durch das Wedeln mit einer Hand hab und nahm dann den Sitz auf Mamorus anderer Seite in Beschlag. „Hi, Mamoru-san!", gurrte sie. „Ich würde gerne diese Gelegenheit nutzen und mich für das gestrige Benehmen meiner Freundin mit dem Milchshake zu entschuldigen. Manche Leute werden einfach nie erwachsen, oder?"

„Hey!" Usagi fühlte wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und war sauer auf Rei, weil sie sie vor Mamoru niedergemacht hatte, aber noch mehr, da Rei sich auffordernd zu ihm hinüber lehnte,und ihre langen Beine sexy übereinander geschlagen hatte. Usagi ballte ihre Fäuste bis die Knöchel weiß wurden.

Aber Mamoru schien Reis Vordringen gar nicht zu bemerken und hielt nur eine Hand hoch. „Bitte, lass uns diesen Vorfall nicht mehr erwähnen. Nie wieder."

Usagi schenkte Rei nun ein eisiges Starren, aber Rei schien das kaum zu bemerken, da sie so darauf konzentriert war, jeden Tropfen von Mamorus Aufmerksamkeit wie ein trockener Schwamm aufzusaugen. Die Blondine kochte vor Wut.

„Klar, ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, dass du das vergessen willst. Na ja, mal davon abgesehen, im Kino läuft ein neuer Film." Rei sagte lediglich _Film_ statt Streifen, da sie mit Mamoru redete. „Würdest du ihn gern heute Abend mit mir sehen?"

Usagi schnappte nach Luft. „Nein!", schrie sie auf. Rei, Mamoru und Motoki drehten sich überrascht zu ihr um.

Rei gewann ihre Fassung als Erste wieder. „Wie bitte, Odango?"

„Ähm…" Knallrot sah sie von Rei zu Mamoru und wieder zurück und wünschte sich, sie könnte sich in einen kleinen, winzigen, unsichtbaren Floh verwandeln. Sie sank so viel in sich zusammen wie es eben ging. Mamorus Augen, die zuerst nur geschockt wegen ihres Gefühlsausbruches geguckt hatten, sahen sie nun allmählich verdächtigend an und er legte den Kopf auf die Seite.

„Stimmt was nicht, Odango?"

Ähm… nun… es ist nur…" Sie schluckte und sah verzweifelt nach Unterstützung suchend Motoki an, aber der schien wesentlich geschockter zu sein als die anderen. „Es ist nur so, dass ich gehört habe, dass der neue Streifen ganz, ganz furchtbar sein soll. Ihr wollt doch nicht euer Geld für so was verschwenden, oder?"

Der Blick, den Rei ihr zuwarf, hätte Löcher durch Pappe gebrannt. Usagi hätte schwören können, dass sie die Priesterin hatte knurren hören.

Mamoru starrte sie noch einen Moment länger an, anscheinend nicht überzeugt, bevor er sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln Rei zuwandte. „Ich kann nicht. Ich hab' einen riesigen Biologietest am Montag und ich hab noch nicht mal mit Lernen angefangen. Aber danke für die Einladung."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte keinen Versuch ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

Usagi atmete dankbar aus und obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, das ganz unauffällig getan zu haben, warf Mamoru ihr einen Seitenblick zu, bevor er sich wieder zu Motoki drehte. „Ähm, wie wäre es mit einer Runde…" Er machte eine Pause, in der er eindeutig über die Bestellung nachdachte, ehe er weiter redete. „Heiße Schokolade? Es geht auf mich." Motoki sah Rei an, deren Enttäuschung abgeebbt war und die nun bei Mamorus Angebot übers ganze Gesicht strahlte, dann schaute er zu Usagi, die von der Idee genauso begeistert zu sein schien, bevor er nickte. „Klar, Kumpel."

„Also, Odango, ich glaube, du bist überfällig."

„Hä? Überfällig womit?"

Mamoru grinste schief. „Schuldest du mir nicht eine messerscharfe Beleidigung?"

„Oh! Richtig. Lass mich nachdenken. Hm… Was für ein Loser bleibt eigentlich an einem Samstagabend zu Hause?"

Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich, aber Rei, die das verständnisvolle beidseitige Band, das sich zwischen den beiden formte nicht zu bemerken schien, schnaubte. „Es würde dir nicht schaden auch mal zu lernen, Odango. Wenigstens einmal die Woche, meinst du nicht?"

Usagis Stolz, noch einen weiteren fröhlichen Blick von Mamoru bekommen zu haben, zerschellte. Ihre Schultern sanken und sie drehte sich zum Tresen, wo sie gedankenverloren das Muster nachzuziehen begann. „Ich lerne schon…", murmelte sie halbherzig und fühlte sich neben Reis Brillanz unterlegen. Sie fragte sich, ob Mamoru Mädchen, die einen Einser-Durchschnitt hatten, so wie Rei und Ami, mochte. Sie würde wetten, dass er das tat.

„Die Beziehungskisten aus der GZSZ-Zeitschrift auswendig zu lernen ist nicht lernen."

Usagi wünschte sich abermals im Stuhl zu versinken. „Ich lese kein GZSZ. Mir fehlt nur manchmal die Motivation." Sie fühlte wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen.

„Manchmal?", prustete Rei.

Usagi war dankbar, als Motoki die Tasse mit beruhigendem Kakao vor sie stellte und sie etwas Neues hatte, dem sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun zuwenden konnte und somit weg von Reis beißenden Kommentaren. Aber als die warme Flüssigkeit ihren Magen füllte, fühlte sie sich schwer und heiß und bedrückend an, nicht tröstend. Sie versuchte daran zu denken, dass Mamoru ihr einen ausgab, was sie für einen Moment erfreute, aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass er auch Rei einen ausgab. Er mochte sie wahrscheinlich mehr. Sie war hübscher. Und schlauer. Und eleganter. 

Sie schob den Kakao von sich weg und stand vom Stuhl auf. „Nun, Leute, ich muss jetzt mal los. Ähm, danke für die heiße Schokolade, Mamoru-san." Sie drehte sich um, um zu gehen, ohne auch nur einen von ihnen anzusehen.

„Warte, Odango!"

Ihr Atem stockte und sie drehte sich schüchtern wieder zu Mamoru um, welcher sie mit offensichtlicher Besorgnis ansah. Sie schluckte und fühlte ihr Herz einen Sprung machen. Sie träumte davon ihre Hände auf an sein Gesicht zu legen und ihm einen sanften Kuss zu geben, aber die Wunden in ihrem Selbstbewusstsein waren noch zu neu, um auch nur zu glauben, dass das eine Möglichkeit wäre.

„Ja?"

„Hm…" Er schien nach etwas zu suchen, dass er sagen könnte und sie dachte, dass er sie vielleicht trösten und den Schmerz lindern und ihr sagen wolle, dass sie wunderschön und wundervoll sei, und dass er sie liebe, auch wenn sie nicht gerne lernte. „Wie wäre es mit einer weiteren Beleidigung? Für unterwegs?" Seine Lippen zuckten und neckten sie leicht, aber seine Augen waren mit Sorge gefüllt. Er konnte sehen, dass sie verletzt war und sie wusste, dass das seine Art war, die Dinge wieder besser zu machen. Sie wollte ihre Arme in einer dankbaren Umarmung um ihn schlingen. Stattdessen wand sie sie um ihre eigene Taille und sah in Gedanken zur Decke.

„Bist du nicht ein Glückspilz? Du kannst zwei wunderschönen Mädchen ein Getränk ausgeben, wenn schon die hässlichen sich dir auf keine zehn Meter nähern."

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich einen Tick mehr, er öffnete den Mund und sie wusste, dass er mit einem „Du meinst wohl einem wunderschönes Mädchen und einem knotenhaarigen Tollpatsch." antworten würde, aber er zögerte und sah weg.

„Ja.", sagte er ruhig, sah sie dann an und zwinkerte ihr zu. Zwinkerte. Usagis Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Ja, ich glaube, das bin ich irgendwie."


	6. Liebe ist… eine exzellente Motivation

_Huhu!  
Hier ist das sechste Kapitel und - wir haben die Hälfte nun offiziell geschafft! d.b  
Habt ihr die erste Woche Schule/Uni gut überstanden? (Also, alle die, auf die das zutrifft) Ich habe meine zwei letzten Klausuren bis zum 17.11 geschrieben (Deutsch und Bio) und drei meiner vier vor den Ferien über die Bühne gegangenen Klausuren wiederbekommen (Englisch 2-, Mathe 2+ und Geschi 3). Hat mich irgendwie total gewundert, weil ich Mathe super schwer fand, eigentlich auf den Tod nicht analysieren kann und in Geschi in der Musterlösung so fast gar nichts von mir wiedergefunden habe. Aber ich will mich nicht beschweren. .v_

_Soo, dann wünsche ich euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen, und gehe jetzt meinen superleckeren Himbeer-Marzipan Tee trinken und ein paar von meinen frisch und selbst gebackenen Rosinen-Joghurt Muffins essen!_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört zwar nichts, aber... würdet ihr mir trotzdem was zahlen? ... ich brauch Geld für den Führerschein...  
Widmung: BunnyT, deren Geburtstag ich verschlafen hab, als nachträgliches GB-Geschenk_

_Kisses, Prinzess  
_

* * *

Kapitel 6: Liebe ist… eine exzellente Motivation

Dieses Mal hatte sie keine Angst, als sie vor seiner Tür stand. Sie war nervös und schüchtern, ja, aber nicht mehr wie versteinert. Ihr Herz fühlte sich immer noch zertrampelt von Reis schroffen Worten diesen Morgen an und Usagi hatte den ganzen Tag verzweifelt versucht ihr Selbstbewusstsein wieder aufzubauen, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie an Mamoru dachte – was sie sehr, sehr oft tat – konnte sie nicht anders als zu denken, dass sie keine Chance hatte.

Er wollte wahrscheinlich ein Mädchen, das _Film_ statt _Streifen_ sagte, wie Rei. Und das über Biologie und Chemie und Physik mit ihm reden konnte.

Aber sie konnte solche Dinge lernen, oder? Wenn sie sich wirklich anstrengte, konnte sie schlau sein. Sie würde es tun, für ihn. Sie würde es versuchen.

Und dann war da noch das, was Motoki ihr gesagt hatte. Dass Mamoru an Mädchen interessiert war, die anders und einzigartig waren. Das hatte sie ebenfalls den ganzen Morgen geplagt, denn ihr war partout nichts eingefallen, wie sie ihm ihre eigene Einmaligkeit zeigen konnte. Und dann hatte sie angefangen zu denken, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht so individuell war, und wenn das der Fall war…

Sie seufzte. _Er wird mich niemals lieben._

Aber sie konnte noch nicht aufgeben. Wenn es auch nur den kleinsten Schimmer einer Chance gab, dass er irgendwas – irgendwas – für sie fühlen konnte, dann musste sie versuchen diesen Schimmer zu finden. Er musste ihr gehören. Sie brauchte ihn.

Also stand sie, mit seiner Jacke in einer Plastikhülle von der Reinigung verpackt und über ihren Arm gelegt, vor seiner Tür.

Schon wieder.

Weil sie ihn nicht zum dritten Mal erschrecken wollte, biss sie die Zähne zusammen, kniff die Augen zu und klopfte.

Es raschelte kurz in der Wohnung bevor sich die Tür öffnete und Mamoru in Jogginghose, einem weißen T-Shirt und mit Lesebrille auf der Nase vor ihr stand.

Usagi schmolz dahin.

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie dort einen Fleck auf dem Teppich hinterließ, wo ihr Körper und ihr Herz hinein gesickert waren. Sie konnte nicht atmen. Ihre Knie waren wie aus Pudding. Ihr Mund stand auf und sie wusste, dass sie nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Er. War. So. Sexy.

Er sah überrascht aus, sie zu sehen – schon wieder – aber noch lange nicht so erschreckt wie früher. Aus ersichtlichem Grund. Nachdem er seine Lesebrille abgenommen hatte, lächelte er nervös und lehnte sich mit seiner breiten Schulter an den Türrahmen. „Hey, Odango.", sagte er. Grinsend.

Ihr Herz schlug wie wild gegen ihre Rippen, versuchte verzweifelt zu entkommen. Sie musste hart schlucken und quetschte ein 'Hallo' hervor. Alle ihre Gedanken kreisten um seine breiten Schultern und seine ozeanblauen Augen.

„Also… keine Kekse?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist nicht hier, um das Geschirr zu spülen, oder?"

Ihr Kopf schüttelte sich weiter, ihr Mund immer noch offen, sie glotzte ihn an.

„Nun?" Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Jacke, die über ihrem Arm hing und sie lächelte nervös und hielt sie ihm hin.

„Deine Jacke.", sagte sie atemlos.

„Danke." Er nahm sie ihr ab und eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über sie, währenddessen Usagi verzweifelt versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Einen Moment später und mit dem Gefühl, dass sie besser gehen sollte, bevor sie noch einen vollkommenen Idioten aus sich machte, trat Usagi einen Schritt zurück.

„Nun, ich glaube, das war's dann.", murmelte sie und fing an sich von der Tür abzuwenden.

„Warte, Oda – Usagi."

Sie stolperte etwas und legte die Hand stützend an die Wand, als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. Er sprang nach vorne, so als ob er bereit wäre, sie aufzufangen, aber als er sah, dass seine Hilfe nicht benötigt wurde, rettete er sich in die Sicherheit seines Türrahmens und hängte die Jacke an den Knauf.

„Ja?"

„Ähmm…" Mamoru kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, war plötzlich von dem Muster seiner Dielen ganz entzückt und sah wieder wie ein verwirrter kleiner Junge aus.

Usagis Herz wurde weich, etwas von ihrer Furcht verschwand und sie wartete.

„Ich wollte nur… Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was Rei heute Morgen in der Spielhalle gesagt hat…"

Sie fühlte wie ihr Herz sich wieder verhärtete und sah auf den Teppich.

„… und wie du gesagt hast, dass du manchmal einfach nicht die Motivation zum Lernen hast und, nun… weißt du, das ist wirklich ein häufiges Problem von Schülern."

Usagi wagte es, wieder aufzusehen und fragte sich, ob er versuchte, sie aufzuheitern.

„Es kann für eine Menge Leute schwer sein sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, besonders wenn sie in einer Umgebung sind, in der es viel Ablenkung gibt und so. Nun, du weißt wie es sein kann…"

_Oh Gott, er versucht mich aufzumuntern!_

„Also, ich hab nur gedacht… Du warst in letzter Zeit so anders, und… ähm… süß…"

_Er denkt ich bin süß!_

„… und wenn du interessiert bist, könntest du… es ist so, ich werde hier sein, am Lernen, die ganze Nacht, und falls du hier bleiben möchtest, könnten wir… lernen… zusammen." Er räusperte sich, betonte so das Ende seines Monologs und sah schüchtern zu ihr hinüber.

Und da stand sie, schon wieder am dahin schmelzen, jeder Muskel verwandelte sich in eine große, klebrige Pfütze im Flur seines Wohnhauses.

„Wirklich?"

Er nickte. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass es Samstagabend ist und du wahrscheinlich andere Dinge zu tun hast, aber du bist gerne dazu eingeladen…"

„Klar! Liebend gern!"

Er machte eine Pause. „Wirklich?"

„Ja! Aber ich muss nach Hause gehen und meine Sachen holen. Ich habe keine Hausaufgaben oder Bücher oder sonst was bei mir."

Langsam verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Nun, okay. Ich kann eben zum Supermarkt gehen und ein paar Knabbersachen holen, während du weg bist."

„Okay!"

„Okay."

„Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

„Klar."

Mamoru gluckste als sie den Flur entlang auf den Aufzug zuflog. Sie sah so glücklich aus, so enthusiastisch. Und das wegen Lernen. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber man konnte ihre Freude nicht leugnen. Er wanderte zurück in seine Wohnung, sammelte benommen seine Brieftasche ein und dachte an die Geschehnisse der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden.

Sie war so anders. Nicht in ihrem Charakter, aber in ihrem Benehmen ihm gegenüber. Die Art wie sie ihn ansah, was sie sagte, wie sie so… irgendwie schon erschreckend aussah. So als ob sie immer versuchte die Luft anzuhalten und darauf wartete, dass er etwas sagte. So als ob sie versuchte, ihn zufrieden stellen zu wollen. So als ob sie versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, sie zu mögen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Warum sollte sie sich darum kümmern? Seit wann kümmerte sie sich darum? Und tat sie das wirklich oder bildete er sich nur was ein? Aber nein, er bildete es sich nicht ein. Sie versuchte sich mit ihm anzufreunden, er wusste es einfach. Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Und obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, was diese Veränderung hervorgerufen hatte, konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass es ihm gefiel. Klar, sie war jung und voreilig und unverantwortungsbewusst, aber sie war auch…

Auch…

„Wundervoll.", flüsterte er. Und so stand er in der Mitte seines Wohnzimmers und starrte ein halbleeres Tablett Kekse auf seinem Kaffeetisch an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr mulmig mit der Richtung, die seine Gedanken einschlugen.

Er konnte einen weiteren Freund gebrauchen und Usagi würde einen guten abgeben. Sie war herzlich und großzügig und, weswegen auch immer, schien sie ihn plötzlich zu mögen. Wirklich zu mögen. Sehr zu mögen.

Aber wahrscheinlich interpretierte er zu viel in die Dinge hinein.

* * *

Usagi hatte ihre Motivation gefunden. 

Sie hatte einen Handel mit sich selber abgeschlossen – und sie versuchte verzweifelt sich daran zu halten. Für jede Seite, die sie in ihrem Geschichtsbuch las, konnte sie Mamoru ansehen, während sie dabei bis 10 zählte. Sehr langsam bis 10 zählte.

Er hatte es nicht bemerkt, so sehr war er in seine Biologienotizen vertieft. Sie saßen beide auf dem Boden um den Kaffeetisch herum, auf dem Bücher, Hefte, Füller, Bleistifte, Taschenrechner, Hilfsbücher, Kopien, Notizen und tonnenweise Knabbereien lagen.

Lächelnd nahm sich Usagi eine Hand voll Skittles, führte jedes einzelne Kaubonbon einzeln zum Mund und verinnerlichte sich sein Aussehen.

Eins. Seine Lesebrille saß auf seiner Nasenspitze.

Zwei. Seine Ponysträhnen fielen ihm in die Augen.

Drei. Seine Lippen bewegten sich fließend aber still, während er sich eine Seite durchlas.

Vier. Mit einer Hand tippte er mit dem Bleistift müßig auf die Tischplatte.

Fünf. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand glitten unter den Worten her, die er gerade las.

Sechs. Seine Atmung war leise und gleichmäßig.

Sieben. Er saß locker im Schneidersitz.

Acht. Seine Socken waren weiß mit grauem Zehenteil.

Neun. Sein T-Shirt hatte einige lose Fäden am Ärmel hängen.

Zehn. Seine Augen waren voll Fokus und Wille und Verständnis.

Elf…

_Hey, du darfst nur bis 10!_

Seufzend legte sie sich die letzte Süßigkeit auf die Zunge und ließ ihre Augen sein Antlitz noch einmal aufsaugen, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Buch zuwendete, das sich langatmig über die antike Zivilisation in Ostasien ausließ.

„Was?"

Ihr Kopf flog hoch und sie sah, wie er sie aus dem Augenwinkel ansah. Sie setzte sich gerade auf. „Was?"

„Du lächelst."

Sie starrte ihn an, für einen Moment verblüfft, bevor sie errötete und ihre Aufmerksamkeit abermals ihrem Buch zuwendete.

„Ich habe nur… nachgedacht."

„Worüber?" Mamoru legte den Bleistift auf den Tisch und streckte seine Arme über seinen Kopf.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte so, ihn das Thema fallen zu lassen. „Wie ist Biologie?"

Er grunzte und rieb sich die Augen. „Wer hätte ahnen können, dass man sich so tot fühlt, wenn man was übers Leben lernt." Dann lächelte er schief. „Weißt du, wenn jemand mir vor zwei Tagen gesagt hätte, dass du mit mir zusammen lernen würdest, hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt."

Lachend wagte es Usagi zu ihm aufzusehen. Seine Augen glitzerten, aber er sah weg und die Schale mit Brezeln wurde plötzlich sehr faszinierend.

„Danke schön.", flüsterte sie.

„Wofür?"

„Das ich rüberkommen durfte. Für… die Motivation."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln, so als ob es nichts Besonderes wäre, aber sein geschmeicheltes Lächeln sagte etwas anderes. Usagis Herz tanzte, als sie den zarten Hauch von Rosa auf seinen Wangen erkannte, während er seinen Fokus wieder auf das Buch vor sich lenkte.

Auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend räusperte sich Usagi und rutschte nach vorne, um ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch legen zu können.

„Was – was denkst du… macht eine Person, ähm, ein Mädchen, einzigartig?"

Er blinzelte, still, und zog dann die Brauen zusammen. „Was meinst du?"

„Du weißt schon, wenn ein Mädchen versucht… ähm… anders und… außergewöhnlich zu sein? Wenn sie versuchen würde, aus der Menge hervorzustechen?" Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und hoffte, dass er sie nicht durchschaute.

Mamoru sagte lange Zeit nichts und Usagi fühlte ihr Herz nervös schlagen und das Blut in ihre Wangen wandern. Schließlich sagte er: „Warum fragst du?"

Sie summte und spielte mit der Ecke ihres Buches um ihre Finger zu beschäftigen. „Ich habe nur jemanden heute früh sagen hören, dass… Jungs… manche Jungs… sich zu Mädchen hingezogen fühlen, die einzigartig sind."

Eine weitere lange Stille. Usagi bemerkte das leise Ticken einer weiter entfernten Uhr und dass dumpfe Dröhnen des Verkehrs unten auf der Straße. Dann gluckste Mamoru und sie schielte ihn durch ihre Wimpern an. Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich mit den Fingern die Stirn.

„Odango.", begann er, atmete ruhig ein und sah weg. „Du bist das einzigartigste Mädchen, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben kennen gelernt habe."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre Stimme blieb ihr, vor Freude, im Hals stecken. Sie lächelte. Nein, sie strahlte. Und als Mamoru wieder zu ihr hin sah, ließ ihr Aussehen sein Herz stocken und seinen Puls rasen. Sie war errötet und ihre Augen waren am Glitzern. Sie sah aus, als ob sie gleich vor Freude platzen würde.

„Danke schön", brachte sie schwach hervor und dachte _Er könnte mich lieben. Er könnte es! Er denkt ich bin einzigartig und besonders und er ist dazu hingezogen, was heißt, er könnte zu mir hingezogen sein!_

„Ich meine es ernst.", erwiderte er und fuhr sich dann mit der Hand durch die Haare, plötzlich komisch nervös. „Also, wie hat dich Geschichte bis jetzt behandelt?"

„Wundervoll!", rief sie aus, ihre Nerven kribbelten von einem warmen, sanften Gefühl. „Alles ist wundervoll!" Sie hob ihren Textmarker hoch und fing wieder an zu lesen. Aber nach nur zwei Sätzen hörte sie wieder auf und sah hoch. Mamoru schlug seinen Bleistift wieder gegen die Tischplatte und starrte ins Nichts. „Weißt du, du hast Recht!"

Er sah sie an.

„Es ist viel einfacher zu lernen, wenn man mit jemandem zusammen ist. Es gibt weniger Ablenkungen…" Sie machte eine Pause und dachte daran, dass das in diesem Fall nicht ganz wahr war, aber sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fuhr fort: „Und es ist viel einfacher konzentriert zu bleiben, wenn das der Grund dafür ist, dass du da bist und alles. Ich glaube, dass es sehr viel hilft."

Mamorus Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich.

Ihre Aussage hing in der Luft zwischen ihnen wie das Ticken und der Verkehr und Usagi fing immer noch lächelnd wieder an zu lesen. Mamoru bemerkte, wie er ihr dabei zusah und nicht mehr wegsehen wollte. Ein plötzliches, komisches Verlangen, das er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte und das er nicht verstand, ergriff sein Herz. Er schluckte, tippte mit dem Radiergummi des Bleistifts an seine Lippen und ließ sich davon faszinieren, wie sich ein paar kleine Härchen um ihre Ohren kräuselten. Sein Herzschlag wurde schneller, als er die Art bemerkte, wie sie den Bleistift in ihren Händen hielt und an der Seite ihrer Unterlippe herum kaute und bei unbekannten Worten die Stirn kraus legte.

Er riss seinen Blick los und kniff seine Augen zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf so als ob er die Gedanken abschütteln wollte und zog tief den Atem ein, den er anscheinend angehalten hatte.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Hä?" Nachdem er seine Augen geöffnet hatte, sah er, dass sie ihn besorgt anguckte. Er rieb sich abermals die Augen. „Ja, ja. Ich bin nur müde."

„Oh. Es wird spät. Vielleicht sollte ich gehen."

„Ja, vielleicht solltest du das." Die Worte hörten sich kalt an, sogar für seine Ohren, und er sah sie sofort entschuldigend an. „Nicht… ich hab es nicht so gemeint. Aber deine Eltern könnten anfangen sich Sorgen zu machen. Und ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass ich heute Nacht noch viel mehr lernen kann."

Sie nickte verständnisvoll und fing an, ihre Sachen einzusammeln und in ihren Rucksack zu packen. Mamoru bemerkte, wie sich sein Magen beim dem Gedanken, dass sie gehen würde, vor Unwillen zusammenzog und die Erkenntnis ließ ihn sie sich nur noch schneller aus seiner Wohnung wünschen. Vielleicht. Er war sich nicht mehr so sicher. Über alles.

Er fühlte wie seine sichere, ruhige, bequeme Welt sich auflöste und er wusste nicht, ob das eine gute oder schlechte oder einfach nur eine mittelmäßige Veränderung war. Was auch immer es war, es machte ihm Angst. Er stand auf, als sie sich die Schuhe anzog. Seine Gedanken drehten sich, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit den Gefühlen umgehen sollte, die ihn plötzlich durchfluteten. Sie machten seine Knie weich und er zitterte, als er nach dem Türknauf griff. Er hörte sie durch das rauschende Blut in seinen Ohren kaum 'Auf Wiedersehen' sagen.

„Warte, Odango!"

Sie drehte sich um, ihre Augen suchend, und das meiste Licht darin war erloschen. War es nur ein paar Minuten her, dass sie ihn mit so viel Anbetung, so viel Liebenswürdigkeit, so viel… angesehen hatte?

„Vielleicht sollten wir das hier noch mal machen? Weißt du, du bist…" Er hustete, sah weg, sah auf den Boden, seufzte aber schließlich und sah sie wieder an. „Du bist hier immer willkommen."

Der verwirrte und besorgte Blick zögerte einen Moment, verschwand dann aber und sie strahlte ihn wieder an. Glühte. Wie ein Engel, der bereit war los zu fliegen.

„Okay! Das hört sich toll an! Danke, Mamoru-san!"

Und die Angst und die Zweifel und das nervöse Gefühl verschwanden und er grinste, seine Gedanken beruhigt. Er fühlte sich glücklich. Und angenehm. Immer noch verwirrt, aber auf eine Art, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass alles gut werden würde. Dass in diesem Moment alles in Ordnung war.

„Klar, Usa. Gute Nacht."

Sie nickte und hüpfte aus der Tür. Er brauchte eine lange Zeit, um die Kraft zu sammeln, sie hinter ihr zu schließen.


	7. Liebe ist… bei den Selbsthilfebüchern

_Huhu!  
Melde mich fröhlich und noch ohne gebrochenen Hals mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich hatte heute meine dritte Fahrstunde - und lebe immer noch! Allerdings ist Fahren auch sehr eine Sache der Übung, und so werde ich immer besser und besser. Mein Fahrlehrer (welcher im übrigen sehr lustig ist) meinte sogar, dass ich heute eine sehr schwere Fahrstunde hinter mir hätte. Rückwärts in eine Parkbox einparken, am steilen Berg anfahren, Geschwindigkeitswahl (enge, unübersichtliche Wege) und rechts vor links. Meine einzigen Probleme heute: Ich bin auf ne 70ger Vorfahrtsstraße gefahren und hab nicht schnell genug Gas gegeben, ganz einfach, weil ich vor Geschwindigkeit ordentlich Respekt habe und immer nur sanft und langsam das Pedal trete. Dafür hat dan Georg Gas gegeben - und plötzlich war das Pedal unter meinem Fuß weggerissen. Sonst bin ich einmal im dritten Gang angefahren und das ist natürlich nicht gut gegangen. Der Motor hat gestottert und ich hab's blinken vergessen, da wir direkt danach sowieso rechts in ner Bucht anhalten wollten. und einmal hab ichs auto abgewürgt. Sonst war ich aber ganz anständig smile  
Dann mal viel Spaß mit Kap. 7_

_Disclaimer: Ich verdiene hiermit leider gar nichts... ;,,,(  
Widmung: allen meinen lieben Kommi-schreibern_

_heagdl, Prinzess  
_

* * *

Kapitel 7: Liebe ist… bei den Selbsthilfebüchern

„Mama, wann öffnet der Buchladen?", schrie Usagi die Treppe hinunter während sie in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte.

Kenji sah verwirrt von seiner Zeitung auf, als Ikuko der Pfannkuchen, den sie zum Wenden in die Luft geworfen hatte, auf den Boden fiel. Sie sahen sich überrascht an.

„Ähm, Usagi?", rief Ikuko.

„Ja?", antwortete sie und trat in einem süßen orangefarbenen Sommerkleid durch die Tür in die Küche, die Handtasche über die Schulter geschlungen.

Gleichzeitig sahen ihre Eltern auf die Wanduhr, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Tochter zuwandten.

„Ikuko?"

„Ja, Kenji?"

„Ist es wirklich 8:30 Uhr?"

„Ja, Darling."

„Morgens?"

„Ja, Schatz."

„Und Usagi ist…?

„Ja, Liebling."

Kenji lies langsam seine Zeitung sinken, stand vom Tisch auf und ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Usagi sah ihm schweigend bei seinem Abgang zu, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihrer Mutter drehte, die irgendwie betroffen und bleich aussah.

„Mama?"

„Ja, Liebes?"

„Wann öffnet der Buchladen?"

Ikuko presste die Lippen zusammen und stand ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf, bevor sie sich ruhig dem Ofen zuwendete und die Pfanne von der Herdplatte nahm.

„Sweetheart, geht es um diesen Jungen?"

Usagi bohrte mit der Schuhspitze in den Teppich. „Was meinst du?"

„Warum bist du um 8:30 Uhr an einem Sonntagmorgen wach? Und warum willst du in einen Buchladen? In letzter Zeit hast du dich sehr komisch verhalten, und ich frage mich nur, ob du das alles nur wegen diesem Jungen machst." (Anm: Wir gehen davon aus, dass man in Tokio Sonntags einkaufen kann)

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Ich hab nur gedacht, dass ich vielleicht ein Buch finden kann, dass mir in meiner Situation hilft."

„Welche Situation?"

„Du weißt schon, zu versuchen, dass jemand sich in dich verliebt. Ich meine, es gibt Bücher über alles in der Welt, richtig? Ich habe mir halt überlegt, dass ich etwas finden könnte, das mir hilft."

Ikuko seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Liebling, du bist wundervoll genau so wie du bist. Du brauchst kein Buch, um ihm das zu zeigen."

„Ja, aber jedes Bisschen hilft. Oh! Mama, hab ich's dir schon erzählt?"

„Was denn, Schätzchen?"

„Er hasst mich nicht!"

„Nun, natürlich hasst er dich nicht."

„Er mag mich vielleicht sogar!"

Ikuko lächelte bei dem Anblick des strahlenden Gesichts ihrer Tochter. „Nun, dass sollte ich hoffen. Er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er das nicht täte."

„Danke, Mama. Also, der Buchladen?"

Ikuko rollte mit den Augen und hatte das Gefühl, dass es sinnlos war zu versuchen, ihrer Tochter, was auch immer sie plante, auszureden. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann der öffnet. Warum rufst du nicht an?"

„Nöö, ich geh einfach hin und gucke mal. Danke, Mama! Ich komme später wieder!"

* * *

„Faszinierend.", brachte Usagi hervor, als sie über dem Buch in ihrem Schoß hing. Falls sich irgendjemand in dem Laden gefragt hatte, warum ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen in der Mitte der ‚Sex und Beziehung'-Abteilung auf dem Boden saß und anscheinend von dem Stapel Bücher, die sie vor sich aufgetürmt hatte, in Bann genommen war, hatten sie nichts gesagt. Und zwei Stunden später, als ihr Nacken anfing weh zu tun, hatte Usagi das Gefühl, als ob sie einige sehr wertvolle Informationen gesammelt hatte. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass Bücher so viel über Liebe wussten? 

„Wenn Männer vom Mars sind, was sagt das dann über Rei?", überlegte sie, als sie sich die Inhaltsangabe ansah. „'Wie man Punkte beim anderen Geschlecht sammelt.' Das hört sich passend an." Sie blätterte durch das Kapitel und las die Abschnittüberschriften und wartete darauf, dass ihr etwas ins Auge sprang, das ihr genau sagte, wie sie Mamoru zu dem Ihrigen machen konnte. Schnell kam sie zu einer Liste mit Ideen, wie Frauen bei Männern 'Punkte sammeln' konnten, und sie verschlang das Kapitel geradezu.

„'Nummer 3. Er verfährt sich beim Autofahren und sie macht keine große Sache daraus.'" Usagi schnaubte. „Zu aller Erst würde das voraussetzten, dass er mich irgendwo hin fährt und zweitens wette ich, dass er sich nie verfährt. Was gibt's sonst noch?

„'Nummer 17. Sie ist froh ihn zu sehen, wenn er nach Hause kommt.'" Nun, das wäre ich bestimmt, wenn wir zusammen leben würden. Aber ich bin glücklich genug, wenn ich ihn überhaupt sehe. Ganz egal wo wir sind.

„'Nummer 21. Es macht ihr wirklich Spaß, Sex mit ihm zu haben…'" Usagi errötete und schlug das Buch zu. „Okay, ich glaube das Buch ist nicht so ganz das, wonach ich suche." Sie nahm das nächste Buch mit dem Titel '101 Wege zu Flirten' vom Stapel und fing wieder an es durchzublättern. Schon bald wurde sie aber frustriert, da sich herausstellte, dass die meisten Ideen für's erste Treffen waren und nicht dafür, mit einem Jungen zu flirten anzufangen, den man schon für beinahe ein Jahr kannte.

„'Nummer 24. Vier Flirt-Hilfsmittel, die Männer wie verrückt anziehen: 1. Ein Buch mit guter Kritik, einem umstrittenen Autor oder einem packenden Titel.' Hmm, das hört sich nach etwas an, dass Mamorus Aufmerksamkeit erringen könnte. Das sollte ich mir merken. Was sonst? '2. Ein schickes Auto.' Ja, zu diesem Zeitpunkt wäre ein Führerschein schon beeindruckend. '3. Jacken und T-Shirts mit Team-Logos, denn Männer lieben Frauen, die Sport mögen.'" Usagi schürzte die Lippen und dachte an all ihre vergangenen Gespräche mit Mamoru, konnte sich aber nicht daran erinnern, dass er je auch nur einen Kommentar zu irgendeinem Sport gemacht hatte. Schulterzuckend wandte sie sich wieder der Liste zu. „'4. Essen.' Nun, Kekse sind Essen! Also hab ich eine Sache richtig gemacht!

„'Nummer 50. Mache Komplimente zu den Sachen, die Geld nicht kaufen kann. Jeder, der Zugang zu einer nicht-überzogenen Kreditkarte hat, kann eine hübsche Krawatte kaufen. Du wirst mehr Punkte ernten, wenn du darauf hinweist, wie sehr das Accessoire sein Lächeln unterstreicht.'" Usagi schüttelte den Kopf und legte das Buch beiseite. „Das ist ein bisschen schwer zu veranstalten, wenn er von mir erwartet, dass ich ihn alle zehn Minuten beleidige." Sie wollte nach dem nächsten Buch auf ihrem Stapel greifen, als eins im Regal gegenüber ihre Aufmerksamkeit einfing. Sie schnappte nach Luft und holte es sich. Ihr Herz schlug schwindelerregend schnell, als sie den Titel laut vorlas.

„_Wie du einen Mann dazu bringt, sich in dich zu verlieben._ Das ist perfekt!"

„Usagi-chan?"

Sie quietschte auf und drehte sich zu der Stimme um, während sie das Buch hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte. „Oh, Ami-chan!" Sie atmete nervös ein und kicherte. „Cool dich hier zu treffen!"

„Das würde ich auch sagen. Usagi-chan, was machst du in einem Buchladen?"

Amis ungläubiger Tonfall verletzte beinah Usagis Gefühle (schließlich konnte sie genauso gut nach Lesematerial gucken wie die Person neben ihr), aber sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihren Liebestipps-Bücherstapel aus dem Blickfeld ihrer Freundin verschwinden zu lassen, um ihn zu bemerken.

„Ich bin nur, du weißt schon, am Rumgucken." Amis Augen sahen misstrauisch auf das ‚Sex und Beziehung' Schild über Usagis Kopf und so fuhr sie rasch fort: „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich gucke nach einem Medizin-Buch. Das, welches ich letzte Woche gelesen habe, enthielt nur ein Kapitel über Schwangerschaft und Fötusentwicklung, und ich wollte mir das gerne noch mal vertieft anschauen."

„Nun, das hört sich _sehr interessant_ an.", sagte Usagi, immer noch mit dem Buch hinter dem Rücken versteckt.

Ami legte den Kopf schief. „Tut es das?"

Blinzelnd wiederholte Usagi die letzte Minute ihrer Konversation in ihrem Kopf. „Ähm, es hört sich sehr interessant für dich an, so ist das! Also, hmm, ich hoffe, du findest was. Ich war ehrlich gesagt kurz davor zu gehen, also, vielleicht sehe ich dich später…?"

„Was hast du hinter deinem Rücken?"

Usagi errötete und ihre Finger fuhren über den Einband des Buches. „Nichts?"

Ami zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Usagi suchte nach einem Fluchtweg. Aber es gab keinen.

Schließlich überließ sich die Blondine seufzend ihrem Schicksal und zeigte Ami das Buch. Sie las schweigend den Titel, bevor ein Licht der Erkenntnis in ihren Augen aufglühte.

„Oh! Lernst du was über Liebe für deinen Psychologieaufsatz?"

Die Worte klangen in Usagis Ohren nach. _Psychologieaufsatz? Welcher Psychologieaufsatz?_ „Ähm, ja. Tatsächlich lerne ich was über Liebe. Für Psychologie. Meinen Psychologieaufsatz. Der fertig sein muss…?"

„Nächsten Monat."

Usagi erbleichte. Wer fing an einen Aufsatz einen Monat im Voraus zu schreiben? „Ja, genau den. Ich erarbeite mir einen Vorsprung. Du kennst mich ja!", zwitscherte sie.

„Das ist toll, Usagi-chan. Lass mich wissen, falls du Hilfe brauchst."

„Du wirst die Erste sein, die ich anrufe. Ich muss los. Viel Glück mit dieser Schwangerschaftssache!"

Sie lief zur Kasse um ihr Selbsthilfe-Buch zu kaufen und ignorierte Amis Erröten, als eine nahestehende Frau bei Usagis Ausruf die Augenbrauen hochzog.

* * *

Usagi war erstaunt. Vor einem Moment hatte sie noch in einer geschäftigen, lauten Stadt gestanden, gefüllt mit Autos und Fahrrädern und Geschäftsmännern und Luftverschmutzung und nun war sie in einer privaten, ruhigen, berauschenden Oase. 

Die Wände des Salons waren in einem blassen Salbei-Grün gestrichen, mit verschiedenen Monets und Childe Hassams dekoriert und von in Blumentöpfe gepflanzten Orchideen untermalt. Klaviermusik schwebte durch die Luft und Usagi erkannte einen schwachen Geruch von Lavendel. Ein kleiner sprudelnder Springbrunnen stand auf dem Tisch der Rezeption und Usagi nahm nervös eine Broschüre.

Die Frau hinter dem Tresen sah von ihrem Terminplaner auf und lächelte. „Hallo, willkommen im Sakura Frisörsalon und Tages-Schönheitssalon. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Usagi zögerte und stellte sich ihr Konto vor sowie die neue PlayStation-Konsole, die sie sich nach dem heutigen Tag nicht mehr leisten könnte. Seufzend sah sie auf die lange Angebotsliste in der Broschüre hinunter. „Ich will das volle Programm."

(Fünf Minuten später…)

Sie kam aus der Umkleidekabine in einem plüschigen weißen Bademantel, der feste um ihren Bauch zusammengebunden war. Ihre persönliche Betreuerin wartete schon auf sie mit einem Glas Zitronenwasser in der einen und einem Zeitplan in der anderen Hand.

„Bist du fertig?", fragte die Frau, als sie Usagis leichtes Unwohlsein bemerkte.

Das Mädchen nickte und nahm das Wasser.

„Okay, zuerst werden wir ein Ganz-Körper-Peeling mit Meersalz machen, gefolgt von einem Schlammbad und einem Algenumschlag."

Usagi verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Wasser. „Wie bitte?"

Die Frau sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an und fing an, sie den Flur hinunter zu führen. „Stimmt was nicht?"

„Nun, nein, es ist nur… ich hab lediglich nicht erwartet, dass Schlamm und Algen hier für Schönheit benutzt werden."

Die Frau lachte. „Schlamm ist gut um Unreinheiten und Gifte aus deiner Haut zu ziehen und Algen helfen deinem Körper Minerale zuzuführen und Feuchtigkeit länger zu behalten."

Da sie keine Ahnung hatte, was all das bedeutete, setzte Usagi ein Lächeln auf und nickte. „Nun, ihr seid die Profis."

Kichernd sah die Frau wieder auf den Terminplan. „Nachdem das alles wieder gründlich abgespült wurde, werden wir ins Wachszimmer gehen."

„Wachs?"

„Ganz-Körper-Wachsen?"

„Ganz-Körper-Wachsen?"

„Ja. Das… ist was du wolltest, oder?"

„Ähm. Was heißt das, genau?"

„Nun, wir streichen eine dünne Schicht warmen Wachs auf deine Haut und legen einen Streifen Baumwollstoff darüber. Das Wachs härtet sich um die Haare auf deinem Körper, und die werden mit entfernt, wenn wir den Stoffstreifen abziehen. Im Gegensatz zu rasieren, was die Haare nur an der Hautoberfläche abschneidet, entfernt Wachsen die Haare mit der Wurzel, was dich bis zu sechs Wochen haarfrei macht."

„Oh. Das hört sich gut an. Tut es weh?"

(Eine Stunde später…)

„Auuuuaaaa!", schrie sie. „Ich will wieder zurück ins Schlammbad!"

Die Wachsspezialistin seufzte und lies den Stoffstreifen in den Mülleimer fallen. „Aber jetzt hast du einen haarlosen Streifen am Bein. Das könnte etwas komisch aussehen."

Schniefend nickte Usagi und lehnte sich auf der gepolsterten Liege zurück. „Okay. Ich schaffe das. Ich habe schon Schlimmeres überstanden. Machen Sie weiter." Sie zuckte zusammen, als ein weiterer Streifen entfernt wurde, erkannte aber, dass es nicht ganz so schmerzhaft war, wie sie gedacht hatte.

„Es ist schwer, schön zu sein, nicht?"

„Das können Sie laut sagen. Also, was ist hiernach dran?", fragte sie, und versuchte sich so von dem Prozedere, das sie gerade durchmachte abzulenken.

„Als nächstes gibt es Mittagessen.", sagte ihre Betreuerin, die den ganzen Tag bei ihr bleiben würde.

„Oh, Mittagessen ist inklusive? Toll! Haben Sie – au! - Hamburger?"

Ihre Begleiterin und die Spezialistin sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an.

„Ähm, wir servieren hier nur leichte, entschlackende Mittagessen."

Usagi konnte fühlen, wie ihr Herz absackte und wie ihr Magen knurrte. „Und das würde was beinhalten?"

„Grünen Tee, frische Früchte und einen Spinatsalat mit Essig-Dressing."

Seufzend wandte Usagi ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Decke zu, der Schmerz der Haarentfernung war durch ihre Enttäuschung abgestumpft. „Das Wasser läuft mir schon im Mund zusammen.", murmelte sie sarkastisch.

„Oh, aber wir können Honig in deinen grünen Tee tun!"

„Tooollll, das ist viel besser."

(Fünfundvierzig Minuten später…)

„Lassen Sie mich raten.", grübelte Usagi, als sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtete. „Das grüne Zeug entfernt Gifte, nährt und befeuchtet die Haut."

„Ganz genau."

„Und die Gurke?"

„Wird die Haut um deine Augen beruhigen und so Rötungen und Schwellungen verringern."

„Wenn Sie es sagen." Sie lehnte sich zurück und lies die Frauen die grünen Scheiben über ihre Augen legen.

„Nun musst du die Maske eine halbe Stunde drauf lassen und währenddessen fangen wir mit deinen Händen und Füßen an. Hast du irgendeine Lieblingsfarbe?"

„Ähm… ich bin ein großer Fan von Pink."

„Okay. Meine zwei Lieblingsnagellackfarben sind Blushing Rose und Pretty in Pink."

Usagi grinste und fühlte, wie sich ihre Haut unter dem grünen Schleim bewegte. „Blushing Rose. Ganz bestimmt."

(Zwanzig Minuten später…)

„Hmm, das ist schon mehr, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe.", murmelte Usagi verträumt als die Fußpflegerin Creme in ihre Füße und (unglaublich glatten) Beine einmassierte.

Die Frau lachte. „Willst du dieselbe Farbe auf deinen Zehnnägeln wie auf deinen Fingernägeln?"

„Klar, das wäre toll."

„Darf ich fragen", sagte die Frau nach kurzem Zögern. „warum du das alles hier machen lässt? Du bist schon ein sehr schönes Mädchen. Willst du dich nur verwöhnen oder steht ein besonderes Ereignis an?"

Usagi fühlte eine leichte Röte in ihre Wangen steigen und sie sah hinunter auf ihre wunderschön manikürten Blushing Rose Fußnägel. „Nun, keins von beidem, um ehrlich zu sein. Tatsächlich ist es…" Sie seufzte und fühlte, wie ihr Herz schmolz, als sie an Mamoru dachte. „Tatsächlich ist es für diesen Jungen…"

(Unbestimmbar lange Zeit später…)

„… Dann also lädt er mich ein dazubleiben und mit ihm zu lernen, genau wissend, dass ich eine schreckliche Schülerin bin und mich wahrscheinlich nicht konzentrieren kann, aber ich wusste, dass er nur versuchte mir zu helfen und mein Selbstvertrauen zu steigern. Und er war die ganze Zeit über so süß. Ich meine, okay, wir haben die meiste Zeit nicht geredet, weil er lernen _musste_, und ich mich auch dazu gezwungen habe, etwas zu lernen, aber wenn wir geredet haben, war er… Oh, er war einfach erstaunlich. Er hatte eine riesige Menge an Knabbersachen und hat darauf bestanden, dass ich nicht dumm bin sondern nur Motivation brauche, und er hatte Recht. Es war so, als ob er wirklich an mich geglaubt hat, und das kann ich wirklich nicht über viele Leute sagen. Oh! Und als ich dann gegangen bin hatte er _den_ knuffigsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, so als ob er ganz plötzlich nervös und schüchtern wäre, und hat gesagt, dass ich jederzeit wiederkommen könnte. Dass ich immer willkommen wäre. Ich hab mich fast gefühlt, als ob er mich nach einem Date gefragt hat, wisst ihr?" Usagi lachte fröhlich und Tränen glänzten unter ihren Wimpern. „Das hat er natürlich nicht, aber es ist ein lieblicher Gedanke. Oh, und die _beste_ Sache ist… also, okay, ich habe seinen besten Freund gefragt, welchen Typ Mädchen er mag und Motoki (das ist sein Freund) hat gesagt, dass er Mädchen mag, die einzigartig und anders sind. Also hab ich ihn dann gefragt: 'Mamoru, was glaubst du macht ein Mädchen einzigartig' und wisst ihr, was er gesagt hat?"

Usagi sah in die Gesichter um sich herum: Die Wachsspezialistin, die Hautpflegeexpertin, die Stylistin, die Maniküristin, die Make-up Artistin, die Massage-Therapeutin, ihre Begleiterin, eine ganze Menge Kundinnen-genannt-Gäste, und sogar die Besitzerin des Schönheitssalons sahen sie mit verträumten Blicken an.

„Er sagte: 'Odango' (so nennt er mich – ist das nicht süß? Ich habe es gehasst, aber wann immer er es jetzt sagt, setzt mein Herz einen Schlag aus.) 'Odango, du bist das einzigartigste Mädchen, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben kennen gelernt habe."

Die Frauen ließen gleichzeitig ein schwärmendes Seufzen hören.

„Er hört sich so wundervoll an.", murmelte die Stylistin, immer noch mit einer Schere in der Hand und die Frau, an der sie gearbeitet hatte, stand neben ihr zur Hälfte mit langen und zur Hälfte mit kurzen Haaren.

„Das ist er. Ich kann noch nicht mal anfangen zu beschreiben, wie wundervoll er ist. Er ist schlau, konzentriert, gut aussehend, süß, sanft, ehrgeizig, höflich, charmant, gerissen…"

„Halt, halt.", sagte die Maniküristin und hielt ihre Feile hoch. „Ich kann mir nicht mehr anhören. Wenn du so weiter machst, dann glaube ich, werde _ich_ mich in ihn verlieben!"

Die Frauen lachten alle und nickten zustimmend und Usagi konnte nicht anders als das Gefühl zu haben, dass sie einen ganzen Haufen neuer Freunde gewonnen hatte.

„Also, was machst du, um ihn zu bekommen?", fragte ein weiterer Gast mit grünem Gesicht.

„Nun, ich habe versucht sehr häuslich zu sein. Ihr wisst schon, sein Geschirr spülen, Kekse backen und ihm zeigen, was für eine tolle Frau ich sein würde und so, aber das ist nicht so gut gelaufen, wie ich das geplant habe. Er schien die Kekse zu mögen, aber danach schien es ihn nur noch nervös zu machen. Also, das hier ist mein Plan B. Ich habe heute Morgen in einem Buch gelesen, dass Männer sich zu Frauen hingezogen fühlen, die sie… hmm, nachmachen auf eine Weise. Sie nicht haargenau kopieren, aber die ähnliche Geschmäcker haben, weil das ihnen das Gefühl gibt, dass sie mit dem Mädchen was gemeinsam haben. Und Mamoru ist immer so gesammelt und klassisch und kultiviert, daher kommt die Schönheitspflege. Ich muss nur unwiderstehlich schön sein und wenn er mich das nächste Mal sieht dann wird er hoffentlich einfach… ihr wisst schon, sich Hals über Kopf in mich verlieben." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und gab vor, dass sie viel mehr Vertrauen in ihren Plan hatte, als es wirklich der Fall war.

„Nun, er hört sich nicht nach dem Typ Mann an, der seine Gefühle auf das Aussehen basieren lässt, aber es kann nie schaden.", verkündete stolz die Besitzerin.

„Dazu ein Amen, Liebes. Und weißt du was, ich weiß zwar nicht, wie das mit den anderen Mädels ist, aber ich lade dich heute hierzu ein. Für meine Dienste wirst du heute nicht bezahlen müssen, Liebling."

„Oder den Haarschnitt."

„Oder den Schmink-Job!"

Bald schon verschleierten Tränen Usagis Sicht, da jede Mitarbeiterin des Schönheitssalons ihr ihre Dienste umsonst anbot, bevor schließlich die Besitzerin lachend die Hände hoch hob. „Okay, okay, der Besuch des Mädchens geht aufs Haus! Aber würdet ihr jetzt wieder mit der Arbeit anfangen, bevor ihr mich in den Ruin treibt?"

Die Menschentraube löste sich langsam auf und Usagi merkte plötzlich, wie mit einem Taschentuch ihre Wange abgetupft wurde. „Nun, Sweetheart, nichts davon. Deine Mascara wird verschmieren."


	8. Liebe ist… blendend und strahlend und ve

_Huhu!  
On we go to Chapter 8!  
Wie waren eure zwei Wochen? Ich hab gestern Englischklausur geschrieben über Brave New World (die erste und dritte AUfgabe war einfach aber die zweite hatte es in sich!) Ich hab so viel geschrieben wie noch nie zuvor in einer Klausur: 1092!  
Dann hatte ich gestern zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche wieder ne Fahrstunde. Yooo... Das Ganze war natürlich wieder etwas weniger fließend als letzte Woche und ich hab das Auto zweimal am Berg abgewürgt. Ich war total aufgelösst! Eigentlich kann ich anfahren. Und woran lags? Ich war im 2ten Gang...  
Dann bin ich in eine schmale Straße abgebogen - hab zu spät und zu langsam eingeschlagen und hing dann fast vor der Begrenzungsmauer. Als ich dann haarscharf an der Mauer vorbei war, hab ich natürlich das Lenkrad nicht schnell genug zurückgedreht - und hing daraufhin fast im Jägerzaun der Nachbarn. Aber das Auto ist heile geblieben und mein Fahrlehrer hat seinen schon vermissten beinahe Unfall an dem Tag gehabt. Der hatte sich nämlich schon beschwert gg.  
Lustig war dann auch das letzte Rückwärtseinparken. Das war nämlich ne miese Stelle und wir wollten dann ja in die Fahrstunde zum Theorieunterricht. Also hab ich gelenkt und mein Fahrlehrer tat alles andere (das war vielleicht ein komisches Gefühl). Hinter uns stand eine Mülltonne und plötzlich war sie dann aus unserem Blickfeld verschwunden. Mein Fahrleherer hat mir gleich den toten Winkel erklärt, hat noch ein winziges Stückchen zurückgesetzt und rums lag die Mülltonne auf dem Boden. Es war sehr lustig!  
Wew hab ich schon wieder viel geschrieben.  
Also dann, viel Spaß!_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Sailor Moon noch der Storyverlauf  
Widmung: allen meinen lieben Kommi-schreibern_

_heagdl, Prinzess_

* * *

Kapitel 8: Liebe ist… blendend und strahlend und verblüffend

Usagi war nicht überzeugt, dass die sechs Stunden im Schönheitssalon Wunder für ihr _Aussehen_ getan hatten, aber als sie zur Spielhalle ging, konnte sie einen großen Unterschied darin bemerkten, wie sie sich _fühlte_. In ihrem Gang war ein besonderer Stolz. Sie hielt ihr Kinn etwas höher, ihre Arme bewegten sich etwas sanfter und ihr Gesicht strahlte den Rest der Welt an. Sie konnte immer noch den milden Geruch von Jasmin und Lavendel, der sie wie eine Wolke einhüllte, riechen. Ihre Haut war so glatt und sanft wie an dem Tag, an dem sie geboren worden war. Ihr Haar wippte und strahlte und ihre Nägel fingen das Sonnenlicht wie kleine pinkfarbene Diamanten auf ihren Fingern ein.

Sie bemerkte kaum die aufklappenden Kiefer und sich weitenden Augen der Männer, an denen sie vorbei ging, so konzentriert dachte sie an den Mann, den sie kaum abwarten konnte zu sehen.

„Odango,", würde er murmeln während sich seine mitternachtsblauen Augen mit Begierde füllten, bevor er seine Arme um sie schlingen und in ihr Ohr flüstern würde. „du bist blendend und strahlend und verblüffend. Wie konnte ich das nicht früher bemerken?" Dann würde er seine Lippen auf ihre legen und sie atemlos küssen.

Sie kicherte, ihr Gesicht errötete unter der Pudergrundierung und Sterne funkelten in ihren Augen, als die Spielhalle in Sichtweite kam. Tief einatmend streckte sie ihre Arme über ihren Kopf um ihre Muskeln lang und geschmeidig zu machen, bevor sie fest entschlossen eintrat.

Da war er. Er saß an einem entfernten Tisch mit dem Rücken zu ihr, ein Schulbuch und eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich. Er ignorierte aber beide, da Motoki ihm gegenüber saß und ihm von den Tagesgeschehnissen erzählte.

Sie atmete abermals tief ein und fühlte wie ihr Selbstvertrauen zusammen mit den hoffnungsvollen Tagträumen, die ihr auf dem Weg von dem Salon hierhin Gesellschaft geleistet hatten, stärker wurde. Er würde sich in sie verlieben. Er musste sich in sie verlieben. Es gab keinen Grund dafür, dass er es nicht tat.

Sie hob ihr Kinn und schlenderte zu dem Tisch. Motoki sah sie zuerst und musste gleich ein zweites Mal hinsehen. Seine Stimme verließ ihn mitten im Satz. „Usagi-chan?", fragte er ungläubig.

Ihr Grinsen weitete sich. Vielleicht hatte der Salon mehr für ihre Schönheit getan, als sie gedacht hatte.

Mamoru drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen und irgendwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

_Jeden Moment jetzt._ dachte sie. _Jeden Moment wird er aufstehen und hierhin kommen und mich anflehen die Seine zu sein, für immer und ewig. Jeden Moment jetzt…_

„Usagi-chan?", wiederholte Motoki und sie schenkte ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick. Sie hatte fast schon vergessen, dass er da war. „Du… du siehst anders aus. Was hast du… Hast du was mit deinen Haaren gemacht?", stotterte er, als er die honigfarbenen Strähnchen bemerkte. Dann machte er eine Pause und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Trägst du Make-up?"

Sie fühlte den Anflug einer genervten Röte und sah kurz zu dem schweigenden, verblüfften Mamoru, bevor sie sich dem Verkäufer wieder zuwandte. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich eine Veränderung brauche. Was meinst du?" Diese Frage war ganz offensichtlich an Mamoru gerichtet.

„Es ist – du siehst älter aus!", fuhr Motoki fort. Sie lächelte ihn an und sah dann wieder seinen Freund an.

„Rieche ich Lavendel?"

Ein Knurren unterdrückend, drehte sie sich wieder zu Motoki. „Ja, und auch ein bisschen Jasmin."

„Es riecht toll. Sehr feminin, Usagi-chan."

„Danke." Sie schickte Mamoru abermals einen wartenden, neugierigen Blick und fühlte ihr Herz sich verkrampfen, als sie sah, dass er sich abgewandt hatte und das Schulbuch auf dem Tisch näher an sich ran zog.

„Wow, nun, du siehst sehr nett aus. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich schon immer gedacht habe, dass du eine meiner süßesten Bekannten warst."

Mamorus Gleichgültigkeit zerriss Usagis Herz und sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre hoffnungsvollen Gefühle starben. Noch nicht mal Motokis unschuldiges Flirten konnte das Lächeln wieder herzaubern, das plötzlich ihr Gesicht verlassen hatte. Keiner von beiden bemerkte, wie Motoki sich von seinem Platz erhob.

„Nun, meine Pause ist fast vorbei. Warum mache ich dir nicht einen Milchshake bevor sich alle männlichen Singles hier darum streiten, wer dir einen ausgeben darf?"

„Das wäre toll.", murmelte sie halbherzig und sah immer noch Mamoru an, der sie gezielt ignorierte bis Motoki fröhlich gegangen war. Sie stand da und drehte Däumchen, wartete immer noch auf eine Reaktion – jetzt wäre sie mit irgendeiner weiteren Reaktion zufrieden – aber Mamorus Aufmerksamkeit war voll und ganz auf das Biologiebuch vor ihm gerichtet.

Gerade als ihre Courage gänzlich verschwunden war, ihr Tränen in die Augen krochen und sich Usagi abwenden wollte, fing er an zu sprechen.

„Wolltest du dich hinsetzten?", fragte er, sah aber nicht von seinem Buch auf.

Sie zögerte. In seiner Stimme waren keine Gefühle, so als ob die Einladung eine Pflichteinladung wäre. Höflich, aber erzwungen. Sie glitt auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber und raffte ihren Rock in ihren Fäusten zusammen. Einen Moment später erschien eine Kellnerin mit ihrem Milchshake und sie klammerte sich hilflos an den Trinkhalm, froh, dass sie etwas hatte, dem sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte.

„Oh-oh, da bin ich wohl besser vorsichtig." Sie sah auf und erblickte, wie er ihren Milchshake misstrauisch mit einem fröhlichen Glitzern in den Augen ansah. „In deinen Händen ist so ein Milchshake eine Waffe."

Sie errötete und schob ihn mit einem schweren Seufzer beiseite.

Das kleine Lächeln fiel von Mamorus Lippen und er setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Ich hab nur einen Scherz gemacht, Odango."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und fühlte sich noch bekümmerter. „Ich hab nur keinen Hunger.", murmelte sie und ignorierte das Stechen, dass sie vor den heraufkommenden Tränen warnte.

„Stimmt was nicht?" Die Frage hörte sich eher wie ein Befehl an.

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung – irgendeiner logischen Erklärung – dass sie plötzlich schlechte Laune hatte. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie ihm eine gute Miene vorspielen sollte und ein falsches Lächeln aufsetzten und mit ihren Wimpern klimpern sollte, aber dazu hatte sie keine Kraft mehr. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn mit wässrigen Augen an. Er schluckte nervös und lehnte sich gegen die Stuhllehne.

„Würde es dich umbringen, mir ein Kompliment zu machen?", zischte sie ihn an, als die erste Träne ihre Wange hinunter ran. Sauer auf sich selbst, dass sie so überreagierte und sich so verzweifelt und dumm vor ihm benahm, wischte sie sie mit ihrem Ärmel weg und kreuzte ihre Arme beleidigt vor ihrer Brust. „Oh, vergiss es.", flüsterte sie, als er nichts sagte. Schließlich kletterte sie mit dem Gefühl vom Stuhl, dass die letzte Chance ihre Würde zu retten war, aus der Spielhalle zu stürmen.

Aber sie hielt an, kaum einen Schritt weit entfernt und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, wissend, dass er ihr zusah. Wissend, dass sie wie ein Idiot aussah. Wissend, dass sie sich nicht um Dickköpfigkeit und Würde scherte. Sie wollte doch nur, dass er sie mochte!

Aber er hatte immer noch nichts gesagt. Er würde nichts sagen. Er mochte sie nicht.

Sie hatte lange genug gewartet. Er hatte seine Chance gehabt.

Ihre Welt zerfiel um sie herum und sie meinte in ein unendliches schwarzes Loch zu fallen ohne Licht und Luft. Ein stickiges, heißes, dunkles Loch ohne Mamoru. Ohne Mamoru. Ohne Mamoru.

Sie schluchzte und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf die Tür zu.

„Odango-chan.", wisperte er. „Du -"

„Usagi-chan?" Usagi schnappte nach Luft und sah auf. Makoto kam auf sie zu. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du das bist! Oh, deine Haare sehen so süß aus!" Die Brünette kam näher und sah Usagis geröteten Wangen und die verschmierte Mascara. Sie erstarrte und sah von ihrer besten Freundin zu Mamoru, der ihnen schweigend zusah und schuldig, verzweifelt und unwohl aussah. Makotos Lächeln wurde wütend und sie legte einen Arm um Usagis Schultern, während sie die andere in die Hüfte stemmte.

„Großer Gott, Mamoru, was hast du _diesmal_ zu ihr gesagt? Kannst du dem Mädchen nicht ab und zu mal eine Pause gönnen?"

Mamoru sah wie vor den Kopf geschlagen aus und sah nervös zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her, als Usagi in noch lautere Schluchzer ausbrach.

Nachdem sie dem sich unbehaglich fühlenden Mann noch einen letzten bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte, wandte sich Makoto Usagi zu und führte sie zur Tür. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Usagi-chan. Er ist nur ein Idiot, das weißt du. Aber hey, warum rufen wir nicht die anderen an und machen eine kleine Shopping-Therapie? Danach können wir Bananensplitts essen und über süße Jungs reden, okay?" Da sie Usagis immer noch lauter werdendes Weinen verkehrt verstand, führt Makoto sie nach draußen und versuchte verzweifelt, das Mädchen zu trösten.

Als sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, fuhr sich Mamoru mit einer Hand durch die Haare und schlug das Buch zu. Stöhnend lehnte er sich mit der Stirn an die Tischplatte und dachte: _Odango, du bist blendend und strahlend und verblüffend. Wie konnte ich das nicht früher bemerken?_

* * *

Die Mädchen kicherten und laberten als sie durch das Einkaufszentrum schlenderten, befühlten teure Seidenkleider und setzten entsetzliche Strohhüte auf. Ihre Fröhlichkeit sprang allerdings nicht auf Usagi über, die elend hinter ihren Freunden her schlurfte, die Füße dabei nicht richtig hob und gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. 

Sein Gesicht war in ihre Erinnerung eingebrannt. Wo auch immer sie sich hindrehte, sah sie ihn. Auf Postern, Werbeplakaten, die Gesichter von passierenden Leuten. Sie hatte schon ungefähr zwanzig Mal überrascht angehalten, als sie dachte, dass er um eine Kurve ging oder auf sie zukam, aber es war nur ihre Vorstellungskraft. Sie war dankbar. Unendlich dankbar. Er verfolgte sie auch so schon genug. Und die Erinnerung an seinen Gesichtsausdruck, den er in der Spielhalle getragen hatte, als Motoki immer weiter über ihr neues Make-up und ihre neue Frisur geredet hatte, lies sie erschaudern.

Kühle Gleichgültigkeit, aber mit etwas vergraben, lauernd, tief in seinen Augen. Etwas, das sie nicht genau einordnen konnte, aber wovor sie Angst hatte, es zu glauben. Verwirrung? Ärger?

Bestimmt nicht Begierde. Bestimmt nicht Lust. Bestimmt nicht Liebe.

Wer war sie, dass sie gedacht hatte, dass sie jemals diese Gefühle in dem perfektesten Mann in ganz Tokio erwecken konnte? In der ganzen Welt?

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und biss sich unsanft auf die Zunge, versuchte verzweifelt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den dortigen Schmerz zu lenken, anstatt auf den brennenden in ihrer Brust. Nachdem sie ihren zitternden Atem wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ein Sporttrikot in einem nahen Schaufenster hängen. Blau. Es war ein Baseballtrikot der Seattle Mariners mit 'Ichiro' auf den Rücken gedruckt. Sie schluckte und dachte an das Buch, das sie erst am heutigen Morgen durchgeblättert hatte. 'Männer lieben Frauen, die Sport mögen.'

Schnell wandte sie sich ab und rieb sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. „Egal.", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. „Selbst wenn Mamoru an Sport interessiert wäre, würde so was nie seine Meinung über mich ändern. Es ist alles so hoffnungslos."

„Okay, Usagi! Das ist jetzt lange genug schon so gegangen!"

Sie schnappte nach Luft und sah auf. Da standen ihre vier Freunde und sahen sie besorgt an. Nervös trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Was zum Teufel ist heute mit dir los?", fing Makoto an, die Hände auf die Hüften gestützt. „Du hast nicht ein Wort gesagt, seit ich dich in der Spielhalle gefunden habe!"

„Und du hast ganz offensichtlich geweint.", fuhr Ami fort und zeigte auf Usagis rote Wangen.

„Ganz zu schweigen von deiner plötzlichen Veränderung!", fügte Rei hinzu. „Du trägst Make-up, hattest eine Maniküre und Gott weiß was sonst noch."

Usagi sah auf ihre Füße, froh, dass ihre Schuhe die verräterische Pediküre verdeckten, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, Mädels. Mir geht's gut…", murmelte sie halbherzig.

„Es ist ein Junge." Alle sahen Minako an, die einen mitleidigen, verständnisvollen Blick trug. Sie sah ein bisschen nervös aus, ein bisschen schuldig, aber hauptsächlich voller Sorge für Usagi. „Es ist ein Junge.", wiederholte sie. Dann atmete sie langsam ein. „Es ist Mamoru."

Rei, Makoto und Ami sahen zwischen den beiden Blondinen hin und her und versuchten herauszufinden, ob das, was Minako gerade gesagt hatte, wirklich mit Usagis komischen Depressionen zusammenhing. Ihre Frage wurde schnell beantwortet, als Usagis Hände sich hoben um ihr Gesicht zu bedecken und sie endlich den Schmerz und die Tränen, die sie zurückgehalten hatte, los lies. Ihr Körper, von Schluchzern geschüttelt, hatte keine Kraft mehr und Makoto fasste nach ihr, um ihr Halt zu geben. Alle stellten sich um sie, umarmten Usagi, beruhigten sie, tauschten besorgte Blicke aus und ignorierten weitere Bummler, die sie komisch ansahen.

Sie erwarteten, dass das Weinen nach kurzer Zeit enden würde, so wie es bei Usagi immer der Fall war, und waren geschockt, dass nach fünf Minuten immer noch keine Anzeichen auf ein Ende zu sehen waren. Makoto sah die anderen schockiert an, während sie das heulende Mädchen an ihre Brust drückte. „Was hat der Kerl ihr _angetan_?"

„Nein.", schaffte es Usagi in die Falten von Makotos Hemd zu sagen, während sie wie wild den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, er hat… er hat nichts… getan…" Ihr Bitten wurde von einem weiteren Weinkrampf unterbrochen, ihre Schultern zuckten bei jedem Atemzug.

Minako kaute auf einem ihrer Fingernägel, und sah traurig auf den Boden.

„Was dann, Odango Atama?", sagte Rei ganz offensichtlich ungeduldig. Auch wenn ihr Benehmen als lieblos angesehen werden konnte, wussten die Mädchen doch, dass sie nur so auftrat, weil sie es hasste Usagi mit solchen Schmerzen zu sehen. Die Benutzung ihres Spitznamens ließ Usagi allerdings nur noch eine weitere Welle der Verzweiflung überkommen.

Sie heulte, ihre Finger verzweifelt in Makotos Hemd vergraben und zwischen den Schluchzern um Atem ringend. „Ich liebe ihn!", rief sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich liebe ihn, ich liebe ihn so sehr. Oh Gott, was soll ich nur tun? Ich liebe ihn, ich liebe ihn…" Sie machte so weiter, als ob diese drei Worte die einzigen wären, die sie wusste; das einzig wirklich Wahre, das sie jemals gesagt hatte und jetzt konnte sie einfach nicht aufhören. Die Büchse der Pandora öffnete sich auf ihrer Zunge.

Die Mädchen, alle außer Minako, traten überrascht einen Schritt zurück. Makoto ging rückwärts, hielt Usagi auf Armeslänge und sah ungläubig in das rote und geschwollene Gesicht des Mädchens, während Minako schnell vortrat und ihre eigenen tröstenden Arme um Usagi schlung. Das verzweifelte Mädchen fiel dankend in ihre Umarmung und fuhr mit ihrer Aufzählung fort. Minako strich ihr übers Haar, sah zu ihren überraschten Freunden und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Da habt ihr es.", flüsterte sie ironisch. „Geheimnis gelüftet."

„Aber… aber…", stotterte Rei und hielt sich eine Hand an die Stirn. „Das ist unmöglich! Usagi _hasst_ Mamoru! Jeder weiß das!"

„Das tu ich _nicht_!", kreischte sie und riss sich von Minako los. In ihren Augen stand ein wilder Ausdruck, sie waren blutunterlaufen und sie sah von einer ihrer Freundinnen zur nächsten, als, plötzlich, für sie das Wichtigste der Welt war, sie von ihrer unsterblichen Liebe zu überzeugen. „Ich hasse Mamoru _nicht_! Wie könnte ich? Wie könnte überhaupt jemand? Er ist unglaublich! Er ist fantastisch! Er ist so schlau und süß und nett und großzügig und… und… ich hasse ihn nicht. Ich liebe ihn so sehr. Ich brauche ihn so, so sehr." Sie schluchzte wieder und lies Minako sie halten, als sie abermals an ihre Schulter sank. Ami, die oft auf alles vorbereitet war, reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und so stand sie da, drückte ihr Gesicht hinein und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Aber er liebt mich nicht zurück.", wisperte sie, ihre Entschlossenheit schwand und der Schmerz kehrte zurück. „Er liebt mich nicht. Das wird er nie. Es ist so hoffnungslos. So hoffnungslos. Ich hab keinen Grund mehr zu leben…"

Drei Kiefer klappten auf und Minako seufzte schwer und fasste sich müde an den Nasenrücken. „Oh Gott.", murmelte sie. „Das ist alles meine Schuld."

„Usagi-chan, was sagst du da?", entfuhr es Makoto. „Er ist nur ein dummer Junge! Bist du wirklich so bestürzt?"

„Oh, mach das nicht.", wimmerte Usagi. „Red nicht so über ihn."

„Aber wie könntest du ernsthaft…? Usagi, du redest nicht wie du selbst! Erinnerst du dich nicht. Wir reden hier über Mamoru! Er hat dich gnadenlos seit dem Tag, an dem ihr euch getroffen habt, geärgert!"

„Oh!" Reis Augen weiteten sich. „Außer gestern!" Die Mädchen wandten sich mit neugierigen Gesichtern ihr zu. „Sie sind gestern in die Spielhalle gekommen. Und er war tatsächlich, nun, irgendwie nett. Wenigstens haben die zwei sich nicht angeschrieen. Aber was ist zwischen euch passiert, um so eine drastische Veränderung herbeizuführen?"

Die Mädchen richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Usagi, aber es war Minako, die schüchtern die Hand hob. „Ähm, ich glaube, ich weiß es vielleicht."

Sie warteten geduldig darauf, dass sie fort fuhr. Sogar Usagis Schluchzer verklangen sanft.

„Wisst ihr, ich… ähm… vor ein paar Tagen, hab ich…" Sie seufzte. „Usagi hat einen Liebestrank getrunken."

Sie blinzelten.

„Aber es ist nicht so, wie ihr denkt! Ich hab versucht ihn Motoki trinken zu lassen, um… nun, ihr wisst schon…" Sie redete errötend weiter. Aber Usagi hat ihn stattdessen getrunken und dann, nun, seitdem hat sie sich so benommen. Nun, nicht _so_." Sie machte eine Geste, die Usagis Weinen zeigen sollte. „Aber genauso schrecklich verliebt. In Mamoru."

„Oh, Minako, wie konntest du? Du bist die Kriegerin der Liebe! Du solltest besser wissen, als mit in die Gefühle von Leuten einzumischen!", schimpfte Ami.

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es so effektiv sein würde! Außerdem war es nicht diese Art von Liebestrank. Er _verändert_ nicht die Gefühle von dem Trinker, er _verstärkt_ sie nur."

„Das heißt?"

„Das heißt, dass Usagi Mamoru wirklich liebt! Es ist nur so, dass, mit dem Trank, er, nun… er ist eine Notwenigkeit für sie geworden. Sie hat ihn geliebt, und nun braucht sie ihn."

Sie wandten sich wieder Usagi zu, die Minako mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht ansah. Die Tränen hatten angehalten, das Taschentuch war in ihrer Faust zusammen geknüllt. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und ließ ihre Schultern sinken. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Minako-chan, aber du liegst falsch. Ich habe schon immer so gefühlt. Ich habe ihn schon immer gebraucht. Ich werde ihn immer brauchen." Sie seufzte. „Danke, Mädels, fürs zuhören, aber ich glaube, dass ich jetzt gerne allein wäre. Ich gehe nach Hause." Langsam drehte sie sich um und schlurfte weg. Die zurück gelassenen Mädchen sahen ihr fassungslos nach.

Schließlich brach Rei die Stille. „Minako, du musst einen Weg suchen, das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

Minako zog sich nervös an einer Haarsträhne. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber sie hat nicht den ganzen Trank getrunken. Die Wirkung kann unmöglich für immer anhalten."


	9. Liebe ist… Verleugnung

_Huhu!  
Auf Serena-chans Wunsch gibt es das Kapitel ein paar Tage früher smile  
Meine Woche war ganz gut, ich hab Mathe, Spanisch und Geschi Klausur geschrieben. Fehlen nur noch Deutsch und Bio (Ich hab vor Deutsch sooo Angst! Sachtextanalyse zu Emilia Galotti...)  
Freitag hab ich Nachtfahrt von der Fahrschule 135 Minuten Autofahren! Und davor acht Stunden Schule... hoffentlich geht das gut.  
Dann hab ich Fahrpause bis so ne Woche vor der Prüfung - die ich Dank Klausuren und Arztterminen erst im Januar machen kann! heul Unfair!  
Aber jetzt genug von mir!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Widmung: serena-chan gg  
Disclaimer: Nix mir!_

_heagdl, Prinzess_

* * *

Kapitel 9: Liebe ist...Verleugnung

Die Schulglocke schellte und Usagi seufzte schwer, bevor sie langsam ihre Bücher schloss und in ihre Tasche packte. Ami sah von ihrem Platz in der nächsten Reihe zu und runzelte die Stirn, als Usagi mit einem weiteren Seufzer aufstand, der die ganze Aktion sehr schwer erscheinen ließ, und mit hängendem Kopf zur Tür ging. Ami folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd und lächelte matt ihre Lehrerin an.

Usagi war diesen morgen spät gewesen – extrem spät, aber Haruna-sensei hatte nicht das Herz gehabt, Usagi zum Nachsitzen zu verdonnern, als sie Usagis traurigen Gesichtsausdruck und ihre roten Augen gesehen hatte. Nun sah sie zu, wie die zwei Mädchen ihr Klassenzimmer verließen und fragte sich, was das fröhlichste Mädchen der Schule so untröstlich hatte machen können.

Auf dem Weg zur Spielhalle, wo sie die anderen treffen wollten, hielt Ami einen Monolog über die heutigen Stunden, Teste und die Hausaufgaben, da sie die dröhnende Stille nicht ertragen konnte. Usagi sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur auf ihre Füße und ihr Pony hing ihr wild in die Augen. Der Anblick zerriss Ami das Herz und sie suchte verzweifelt nach einer wissenschaftlichen Erklärung oder einem medizinischen Heilmittel, aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Sie zog in Erwägung mit ihrem Computer 'Liebestränke und ihre Wirkungen' nachzuschlagen, entschied auch, dass es einen Versuch wert war, hatte aber nicht wirklich viel Hoffnung. Diese Dinge waren Minakos Spezialgebiet.

Die Glastüren glitten auf und Usagi zögerte. Ami legte sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens und führte sie hinein, wo sie von Minako, Rei und Makoto begrüßt wurden, die sich schon an einen Tisch gesetzt hatten.

„Gerade rechtzeitig!", sagte Rei und winkte ihnen zu. „Wir haben euch beiden schon Milchshakes bestellt."

„Und es sind Fritten für uns unterwegs.", fügte Makoto hinzu.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Usagi-chan?", fragte Minako besorgt.

Usagi zuckte energielos mit den Schultern, setzte sich neben sie und Ami nahm den letzten freien Platz in Anspruch. „Gut.", log sie ziemlich unüberzeugend.

„Also, ich habe eine ganze Menge darüber nachgedacht", sagte Rei fest. „und ich habe zwei mögliche Lösungen für dein Dilemma gefunden, Usagi-chan. Neben der, dass wir ein Gegenmittel für den Liebestrank finden."

Usagi schnaubte bei der Erwähnung des Trankes, da sie glaubte, dass ihre Gefühle so wahr und stark waren wie die Liebe, die sie für ihre Freunde und Familie fühlte, und dass kein Liebestrank für sie verantwortlich sein konnte.

„Also, was hast du für Ideen?", fragte Ami.

„Zuerst: Such dir einen anderen Mann."

Usagi sah auf und starrte Rei böse an. „Ich _will_ keinen anderen --"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Lass mich einfach ausreden. Erinnerst du dich an die Zeit, als du Mamoru gehasst hast?"

„Ich habe ihn niemals --"

„Weil er so gemein zu dir war! Mit dem Beschimpfen und dem Beleidigen und allem, richtig? Also, wenn wir einen wirklichen Traumprinzen finden, der dich voll und ganz von ihm ablenkt, vielleicht dann --"

„Nein!", schrie Usagi und ihre Augen fingen wieder an feucht zu werden, als sie ihre Fäuste ballte. „Ich will keinen Anderen! Du verstehst das nicht. Keine von euch tut das! Ich bin nicht am Schwärmen. Das ist keine dumme Vernarrtheit. Ich gehöre zu ihm, voll und ganz. Wenn ich ihn nicht haben kann, möchte ich gar keinen haben. Ich gehe ins Kloster, bevor ich mir erlaube mir vorzuspielen, dass ich für einen anderen Mann Gefühle habe!"

Die Mädchen sahen sich viel sagend an und schauten dann wieder unbeholfen zu ihrer Freundin, die traurig an ihrem Platz zusammengesunken war, gerade als Motoki mit fünf Milchshakes und zwei riesigen Pommesteller ankam. „Hier, bitte schön, Mädels. Hey, stimmt was nicht, Usagi-chan?"

Minako signalisierte ihm schnell, dass er das Thema fallen lassen sollte und schickte ihn schweigend weg. Den Wink verstehend trat er einen Schritt zurück und murmelte. „Äh, ähm… vergiss es. Okay. Ihr wisst ja, wo ihr mich findet, falls ihr etwas braucht." In seinem Gesicht stand Besorgnis geschrieben, als er langsam zum Tresen zurückkehrte, während Minako einen Arm um Usagi legte.

„Was ist die andere Idee, Rei?"

„Genau das Gegenteil.", sagte die Priesterin mit einem Schulterzucken. „Statt dich dazu zu zwingen, ihn zu vergessen, machen wir, dass er sich in dich verliebt."

Usagi zog niedergeschlagen einen Schmollmund. „Glaubst du nicht, dass ich das schon versucht habe?"

„Oh, jetzt hör auf. Für wie lange hast du mit ihm geflirtet? Drei Tage? Diese Dinge brauchen Zeit. Außerdem, hast du vielleicht schon mal gedacht, dass du ein bisschen zu stark rüberkommst? Wir sollten ein paar andere Taktiken versuchen. Wie 'schwer zu bekommen'? Oder wir könnten so tun, als ob wir euch auf ein 'Blind Date' schicken? Oder wir könnten dich mit jemand anderen zusammen bringen und versuchen, ihn eifersüchtig zu machen. Es gibt viele Sachen, die wir versuchen können."

Obwohl für einen kurzen Moment ein hoffnungsvolles Licht in Usagis Augen glimmte, starb es gleich schon wieder, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Was soll das bringen? Ich werde nie gut genug für ihn sein. Nichts, was ich mache, könnte ihn je glücklich machen. Er verdient jemand schlaues und schönes und charmantes und kultiviertes und einzigartiges."

„Einzigartig?" Makoto lachte. „Usagi, du bis das einzigartigste --"

„Schhhh!", unterbrach sie Ami und alle wandten sich um, als Mamoru die Spielhalle betrat. In dem Moment, als sein Blick auf sie traf, und ganz besonders die Blondine, die sich plötzlich in Minakos Seite drückte, atmete er ganz offensichtlich tief ein und kam zu ihrem Tisch. Usagi quietschte nervös auf, konnte ihren Blick aber nicht von ihm abwenden.

„Ähm, hi.", begann er nervös.

„Hi, Mamoru-san.", flöteten alle außer Usagi. Sie hatte ihre Stimme verloren. Ihr Körper zitterte, was Minako bemerkte und dann versuchte, Usagi zu beruhigen, indem sie ihren Arm rieb.

„Odango-chan, ich habe mich gefragt… könnte ich wohl ein Wort mit dir sprechen?"

Er war nervös. Minako zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah die anderen Mädchen an, um fest zu stellen, ob sie das auch bemerkt hatten. Sie hatten. Mamoru war niemals nervös.

Usagi schluckte, nickte dann mit dem Kopf und Minako half ihr auf. Sie schaffte es, die nötige Kraft in ihren Beinen zu sammeln und folgte Mamoru zu dem weit entfernten Ende des Tresens, außerhalb des Trubels der geschäftigen Spielhalle.

Die Mädchen sahen sich neugierig an, dankbar für die plötzliche Wendung der Ereignisse, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Mamoru und Usagi lenkten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zusehen.", flüsterte Ami, ihr Blick auf dem Paar festgeklebt.

„Machst du Witze?"

„Ich wette, wenn Minako Motoki einen sexy Augenaufschlag schenkt, lässt er uns uns hinter dem Tresen verstecken, damit wir alles hören können, was die beiden sagen."

Minako kicherte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte so viel Macht über ihn." Dann wandte sie sich neugierig an ihre Freunde und fragte: „Glaubt ihr, er würde das wirklich tun?"

* * *

Mamoru und Usagi setzten sich auf die letzten zwei Stühle und Usagi fing sofort an, mit den Zuckerpäckchen auf dem Tresen zu spielen. Sie wünschte sich, ihren Milchshake mitgenommen zu haben, damit sie etwas mit ihren Händen zu tun hatte, war dann aber doch froh, dass sie es nicht getan hatte, da er nur schlechte Erinnerungen wieder hervorgerufen hätte und Mamoru sich wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen hätte, wie kindisch sie gewesen war, als sie ihn auf seinem Kopf ausgeschüttet hatte. Sie wagte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, auch nicht, als die Stille zwischen ihnen tonnenschwer wurde und sie zu ersticken anfing. Sie öffnete lediglich eins der Zuckerpäckchen und machte einen kleinen Haufen Zucker auf die Tresenoberfläche. Sie sah fasziniert zu, wie die Körnchen zusammen fielen und im Deckenlicht zu glitzern anfingen. 

Schließlich räusperte sich Mamoru. „Du bist sauer auf mich."

Ihr zitternder Atemzug sagte Mamoru, dass er richtig lag, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wütend auf ihn war. Sie war nur sauer auf sich selbst, und in ihn verliebt. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und öffnete noch ein Päckchen. Er seufzte.

„Usagi, hör zu, ich bin nur… ich bin nicht sehr gut in diesen Freundschaftsdingen, okay? Ich habe in meinem Leben nicht wirklich viele Freunde gehabt, und von denen, die ich hatte, waren die meisten Jungs, also… ich will mit dir befreundet sein. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich wirklich… glücklich… als du Samstagabend bei mir warst und ich habe herausgefunden, dass ich überraschenderweise relaxt bin, wenn du bei mir bist, und ich mag das. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, jetzt, hier, mit dir. Ich weiß nicht, was du erwartest oder, ich weiß noch nicht mal wirklich, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Ich bin so was nicht gewöhnt." Er brach ab und sah ihr Kinn zittern und ihre Augen heftig blinzeln. Ihre Lippen waren aufeinander gepresst und er bezweifelte, dass sie eine Antwort für ihn hatte. Sie war bei ihrem vierten Zuckerpäckchen.

Nachdem er mit den Augen gerollt hatte, hauptsächlich wegen seiner eigenen Unzulänglichkeit, streckte er seine Hand aus und legte sie über ihre, stoppte ihre Attacke auf das arme Süßungsmittel. Nach Luft schnappend sah sie ihn endlich an. Er versuchte zu lächeln, war aber sicher, dass es eher bettelnd und bemitleidenswert rüberkam statt fröhlich. „Wegen gestern.", wisperte er und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Du hast sehr nett ausgesehen. Wirklich nett. Ich habe nur nicht… eine Veränderung erwartet, und da sich schon so viel in so kurzer Zeit verändert hat, hat es mich… ich war überrumpelt. Ich weiß, dass das eine lahme Entschuldigung ist, aber ich wollte nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst. Ehrlich. Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum es dir so wichtig ist, was ich denke." Er gluckste nervös. „Aber ich glaube, dass gehört zu diesem ganzen Freunde-sein dazu. Also… du hast nett ausgesehen."

Sie blinzelte und ihre Augen brannten Löcher in das Lächeln, an das er verzweifelt festhielt, bevor sie langsam den Mund öffnete. „Nett?"

Er nickte und sein Lächeln wurde einen Hauch breiter.

„Ich habe nett ausgesehen?"

„Ja, das hast du wirklich."

Sie riss ihre Hände los und plötzlich rannen wütende Tränen durch ihr Gesicht. „Nett, Mamoru?", schrie sie praktisch. Er zuckte zurück, überrascht. „Ich habe nicht versucht, _nett_ auszusehen!"

„Äh… du… was… hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

„Wie wär's mit hübsch?", schrie sie, sprang vom Barhocker auf und legte ihre Hände sauer auf ihre Hüften. „Wie wär's mit atemberaubend? Ich wollte, dass du das denkst! Dass ich _wunderschön_ bin, Mamoru! Ich war stundenlang in diesem Salon! Ich hatte… meine Haare, und meine Nägel, und diesen schrecklichen grünen Schleim und Schlamm und heißes Wachs und… und es war alles für dich!" Ihre Rede verlor an Dampf, als die Tränen gleichmäßig von ihren Wangen tropften. Sie beobachtete seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck durch verschleierte, wässrige Augen, hielt Schluchzer zurück und flüsterte schließlich: „Es war alles für dich. Für dich, Mamoru. Weil ich will, dass du denkst, dass ich wunderschön bin. Weil ich will, dass du mich liebst. Und nicht wie einen Freund, sondern so, wie ich dich liebe."

Er blinzelte, sein Mund stand offen. „Usa…", brachte er hervor, seine Lippen konnten den Namen kaum formen. Seine Hand zuckte in ihre Richtung, verängstigt, unsicher. Er wollte sie trösten, verzweifelt, aber sein Gehirn weigerte sich zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, und bis er das verstanden hatte… hatte er keine Ahnung, was er machen sollte. „Usa, ich --"

„Nicht. Bitte nicht."

Er schloss seinen Mund und plötzlich waren ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und sie kuschelte ihren Kopf an sein Schlüsselbein. Seine Augen weiteten sich und seine Arme umschlungen und stützen sie aus ihrem eigenen Willen heraus. Sie war heftig am Zittern. Er wollte sie beruhigen, er wusste, dass er es tat und seine Hände, die ihren Rücken entlang und über ihre Schultern strichen erschienen sogar ihm rau. Er schluckte.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie und er konnte ihren Atem an seinem Nacken spüren. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Mamoru. Ich bin so sehr in dich verliebt, dass es mich innerlich umbringt." Dann waren ihre Hände plötzlich in seinen Haaren und ihre Lippen auf seinen, klein und warm und sie küsste ihn wild, bittend. Sofort bemerkte Mamoru, dass er sich weder bewegen noch atmen noch denken konnte. Das Gefühl von ihrem Mund, ihren Fingern in seinem Haar, ihrem Körper an seinem, machte ihn unbeweglich. Sein Gehirn war umnebelt und nur noch Gefühl existierte. Sein Herz sehnte sich danach, sie zurück zu küssen, aber er war zu überrascht um auf den Sturm aus Gefühlen, der durch ihn wirbelte, zu reagieren.

Sie lehnte sich zurück. Er glotzte sie an. Seine Arme waren immer noch um ihre Taille geschlungen. Sie war immer noch am Weinen. Ihre Augen sahen ihn für einen Moment mit einem angsterfüllten Ausdruck an, bevor sie zitternd ihre Finger aus seinem Haar löste und den Mund öffnete, so als ob sie sprechen wollte.

Aber, stattdessen, rollten ihre Augen zurück und sie wurde in seinen Armen ohnmächtig.

„Usagi!", rief er und verstärkte seinen Griff um sie. Sein Ausruf wurde sofort von fünf weiteren wiederholt und er sah über seine Schulter, wo er ihre vier besten Freundinnen und Motoki einen halben Meter hinter sich hinter dem Tresen stehen sah. „Wie lange seid ihr schon da?", fragte er.

„Schnell, bring sie ins Hinterzimmer.", befahl Rei und ignorierte so seine Frage. „Sie muss sich hinlegen."

Mamoru schaffte es ein paar Teile seines Verstandes zusammen zu bringen und erkannte, das Rei Recht hatte. Er hob Usagi hoch und eilte mit ihr in den Pausenraum, wo er sie vorsichtig auf das Sofa legte. Als sie bequem da lag, wenn auch blass, drehte er sich um und sah die fünf Freunde im Türrahmen stehen.

„Hat sie Blutarmut oder was?", brüllte er. „Warum fällt sie immer wieder in Ohnmacht?"

„Lass mich sie sehen!", sagte Ami, drückte ihn beiseite und kniete sich neben das Mädchen.

Er machte Ami Platz, um Usagis Puls und Temperatur untersuchen zu lassen und ging zu der Gruppe, die eher verwirrt als sauer aussah.

Zurück zuckend murmelte Motoki. „Passiert dieser Tag wirklich?"

„Was ist hier los? Wie lange habt ihr da gestanden?"

„Mamoru, beruhige dich.", befahl Rei. „Hier geht es nicht um dich und wir müssen uns gerade um andere Sachen sorgen."

„Außerdem,", sagte Minako. „gibt es etwas, das du wissen solltest, bevor Usagi aufwacht."

„Was?"

„Nun, du weißt, dass Usagi angefangen hat, sich dir gegenüber komisch zu benehmen, nachdem sie das letzte Mal ohnmächtig geworden ist?"

Mamoru blinzelte. Er hatte den Zusammenhang nicht erkannt, aber jetzt, wo sie es sagte, bemerkte er, dass diese beiden Ereignisse gleichzeitig passiert waren.

Sie fuhr fort. „Ich habe allen Grund zu glauben, dass die Dinge sich wieder ändern, wenn sie diesmal aufwacht."

„Wie das?"

Ein Stöhnen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Usagi, gerade als diese die Augen öffnete. Ami trat zurück, während Usagi sich im Raum umsah, ihr Blick fiel auf alle Anwesenden. Mamoru erwartete, dass ihr Blick auf ihm hängen blieb. Das tat er nicht.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie Ami.

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden."

Sie zog die Stirn kraus und sah dann nachdenkend an die Decke, bevor sie nach Luft schnappte. „Oh! Nachdem ich meinen Milchshake auf --" Sie sah zu Mamoru, der am zappeln war. „Wow, du kannst dich aber schnell säubern."

„Odango Atama, das war Freitag.", sagte Rei.

„Heute ist Freitag."

„Nein, es ist Montag."

Sie sah in ihr ernstes Gesicht. „Wirklich?"

Alle nickten.

„Erinnerst du dich an gar nichts von den letzten drei Tagen?", fragte Makoto und sah kurz zu Mamoru, der Usagi mit großen Augen ansah, Er war seltsam blass geworden.

Usagi hielt inne und versuchte sich an irgendwas zu erinnern, aber alles, was ihr wieder einfiel, war, dass Mamoru sie einmal zu oft beleidigt hatte und sie die Hälfte ihres Milchshakes auf seinem Kopf ausgeleert hatte. „Nein. Nicht, seitdem ich den Milchshake auf Mamoru geschüttet habe." Sie kicherte und sah ihn böse an. „Das war solch eine Verschwendung von einem kostenlosen Milchshake."

Seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an, aber Minako schien die Einzige zu sein, die das bemerkte.

„Usagi! Du hast ihn _geküsst_!", sprudelte es aus Motoki. Die Mädchen erschauderten. Mamoru sagte nicht.

„Ich hab wen geküsst?"

„Mamoru!"

Sie starrte den Verkäufer einen Moment lang an, dann Mamoru, dann lachte sie. „Ja klar! Als ob ich _jemals_ so was küssen würde! Netter Versuch, Motoki-onii-san."

„Aber… aber wir haben alle gesehen… gerade eben…" Motoki hielt inne, als Rei einen Fingernagel in seine Seite bohrte.

„Erinnerst du dich an _gar nichts_?", erkundete sich Ami.

„Was? Wie zum Beispiel ich den Baka geküsst habe? Ihr seid alle verrückt! Welches Mädchen mit einem gesunden Menschenverstand würde je… oh, allein von dem Gedanken wird mir schlecht! Welchen Streich wollt ihr mir spielen? Ist es wirklich Montag oder macht ihr nur Witze?"

„Usagi, die meisten von uns waren Freitag noch nicht mal hier, erinnerst du dich?"

„Oh ja…"

„Und du _hast_ ihn gek--"

„Nein." Alle drehten sich zu Mamoru, der seinen Blick auf Usagi gerichtet hatte, und waren überrascht, einen ganz gleichgültigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Minako, die ihn beobachtet hatte schüttelte den Kopf und sah weg. „Nicht ist passiert. Sie hat mich nicht geküsst. Warum sollte sie?"

Seine Stimme war fest und kalt und Usagi fühlte sich von seinem Blick gefangen. Sie schluckte, als ein kalter Schauer ihren Rücken hinunter lief.

Aber dann ließ er sie los und drehte sich um. Er ging schnell aus der Spielhalle und alle sahen ihm nach, bemerkten, dass eine dunkle, bedrückende Wolke im Zimmer hängen geblieben war und hatten das Gefühl, dass etwas ganz schrecklich falsch gelaufen war.


	10. Liebe ist… wieder am Anfang

_Frohes Nikolausfest nachträglich!  
Na, habt ihr auch tonnenweise Schoki bekommen?  
Ich schon... sonst war meine Woche auch ganz okay. Ich hab meine letzten beiden Klausuren geschrieben, mich doch für die Fahrprüfung am 15. angemeldet (drückt mir die Daumen für die Praktische!) und meinen tollen Arzttermin auf den 28. gelegt. Dann hab ich ne GB-Einladung von meiner besten Freundin für den 27. bekommen und muss jetzt aufpassen, dass ich nicht all zu viel trinke... von wegen Blutabnahme..._

Also dann, noch einen schönen zweiten Advent (Anm: Schon? Ich fühl mich noch gar nicht nach Weihnachten - dank dem Wetter)

Widmung: wolfgangjulia smile für all die netten Kommis  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon gehört mir leider nicht - aber weiß vielleicht jemand, wo man Anteile kaufen kann?

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
heagdl, Prinzess  


* * *

Kapitel 10: Liebe ist… wieder am Anfang

Mamoru schlug die Tür zu seiner Wohnung zu, lehnte sich dagegen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Mir ist es egal.", murmelte er durch seine Zähne, die so fest aufeinander gebissen waren, dass seine Kiefer anfingen weh zu tun. „Das berührt mich nicht. Mir geht es gut. Mir geht es gut." Er atmete tief ein und hielt den Atem an, kniff seine Augen und spannte seine Schultermuskeln an. Als seine Lungen anfingen weh zu tun, lies er den Atem schlagartig los. Einen Augenblick später, als er meinte, seine Gefühle etwas besser unter Kontrolle zu haben, öffnete er seine Augen und knurrte.

„Du benimmst dich so dumm!", schrie er sich selber an und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen seine Tür. „Sie ist nur ein dummes Mädchen! Es ist mir egal!" Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter, aber er bemerkte es nicht und fuhr sich nur mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. „Sie ist nur ein dummes, dummes…!"

So schnell wie der Wutausbruch gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder und er sank hinunter auf den Teppich, wo er seinen Satz beendete. „Dummes, dummes Mädchen."

Und da saß er, ignorierte den wachsenden Hunger seines Magens und das Wandern der Schatten über den Boden. Er weinte nicht, aber zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren wollte er gerne. Er hasste sich selbst für seine plötzliche Schwäche, aber sogar sein verletzter Stolz konnte seine Gedanken nicht von ihr abbringen.

Hauptsächlich dachte er an den Kuss.

Der Herzschlag lange Moment wurde in seiner Erinnerung immer länger und nahm schließlich die Zeit seines Lebens ein, so als ob er geboren worden wäre, um diesen Moment zu erleben, und jetzt, wo er vorbei war, würde er den Rest seiner Tage in dieser Erinnerung gefangen sein.

Ihre kleinen Hände, die in sein Haar griffen.

Ihr Unterleib, der gegen seinen gedrückt war.

Ein Hauch von Parfüm, vermischt mit dem Geschmack von Salz und etwas Unbekanntem. Lippenstift? Gloss? Vielleicht der Geschmack von ihr.

Ihr gedämpfter Schluchzer.

Sein eigenes Luftschnappen.

Fassende Finger.

Baumwolle unter seinen Händen und die kleinste Berührung von etwas Haut – der glatten, tadellosen, verbotenen Haut ihrer Taille.

So viel Leidenschaft.

So viel Sehnsucht.

So viel Verzweiflung – als ob ihre geistliche Gesundheit von diesem Moment abhinge.

Und die kurze Zeit zuvor – die intensivste und beängstigenste und hoffnungsvollste Zeit seines Lebens – ihr Flüstern und ihre tränenden Augen, die zu ihm auf sahen, und ihr zitternder Körper, der gegen seinen fiel und ihr Geständnis…

Mamoru zuckte zusammen, als es hinter ihm klopfte. Grob aus seinen Fantasien gerissen, bemerkte er, dass er in einen mit Dämmerlicht gefüllten Raum starrte.

Nervös kletterte er auf seine Füße und leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

Minako stand vor ihm, ihre Hände gefaltet und ihre Lippen aufeinander gepresst.

Er schlug die Tür zu.

„Mamoru-san!", schrie sie und hämmerte an die Tür.

Seufzend strich er sein Hemd glatt und öffnete die Tür wieder. Die Nervosität des Mädchens war durch Genervtheit ersetzt worden.

„Ja?", fragte er und sein Missfallen war ganz deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

Er lehnte sich wartend gegen den Türrahmen.

Ihre blauen Augen sahen neugierig über seine Schulter. „Kann ich rein kommen?"

Mit rollenden Augen machte er ein Zeichen, das ihr bedeutete, dass sie eintreten sollte. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr, vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und ging hinüber zu der Glastür, durch die man auf seinen Balkon und die dahinter liegende Stadt sehen konnte. Minako räusperte sich nervös hinter ihm, aber er ignorierte sie.

Als es offensichtlich wurde, dass Mamoru sich nicht gastfreundlich zeigen würde, atmete Minako tief ein und sagte: „Mamoru, es gibt etwas, dass du über die heutigen Ereignisse wissen solltest."

Er sagte nichts.

„An dem Tag, an dem Usagi ihren Milchshake auf dich geschüttet hat, nun… in diesem Milchshake… da war ein Liebestrank."

Sein Gesicht zeigte einen leeren Gesichtsausdruck. Minako fand es schwer, ihn anzusehen, als sie weiter machte. „Ich weiß es, weil ich ihn hineingegeben habe. Und deshalb hat sie sich dir gegenüber so komisch benommen. Weil… sie…"

„Geh weg.", grummelte er.

„Mamoru, es ist wahr! Ich weiß, dass es sich nicht glaubwürdig anhört, aber du musst zugeben, dass das alles erklärt, und --"

„Was immer, geh einfach."

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer zu verstehen sein muss, aber sie war wirklich --"

„Gut, ich glaube dir, okay? Ich weiß nicht, wo du einen funktionierenden Liebestrank her bekommen hast, aber bitte, das hast du, und Usagi hat ihn getrunken und für drei Tage geglaubt, dass sie in mich verliebt ist, aber jetzt ist es vorbei und sie liebt mich nicht, und das ist das. Jetzt lass mich alleine!"

„Aber Mamoru, es ist nicht… es war keiner von der Sorte, der landläufig Liebestrank genannt wird. Du weißt schon, dieser 'Liebe auf den ersten Blick' – Typ? So einer war es nicht."

Er beruhigte sich sichtbar und sah sie an, unbewegt, und während sein Schweigen Minako dazu veranlasste sich unglaublich unwohl zu fühlen, fuhr sie fort.

„Was er tut, und ich zitiere, 'Es steigert die Gefühle der Anziehung. Freundschaft wird Hingabe, Attraktion wird Lust, Anbetung wird Liebe. Und Liebe wird Luft.'"

Mamoru zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Du weißt schon, Luft. Du kannst ohne sie nicht leben? Egal, auf alle Fälle, wenn Usagi dich wirklich gehasst hätte, wie sie es vorgibt, hätte der Trank ihr Verhalten dir gegenüber nicht verändert. Aber stattdessen, hat sie – nun, du hast es gesehen! Und heute war der Tag, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat. Du hättest sie die letzten paar Tage mal sehen sollen! Ich habe noch nie jemanden so traurig gesehen. Gerade gestern Abend war sie Tränen überströmt und hat immer wieder gesagt, dass ihr Leben zu Ende sei, weil du sie niemals lieben würdest und wie sehr sie dich braucht und…"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Mamoru scharf.

„Ich will darauf hinaus, dass, mit dem Trank, du für sie zu Luft geworden bist! Sie hat dich gebraucht! Das heißt, dass sie ohne den Liebestrank immer noch in dich verliebt ist!"

Mamoru biss die Zähne aufeinander und sah das Fensterglas böse an, und während Minakos Worte beinah etwas in ihm weckten, zerschlug er die Gefühle, als er sich an Usagis hasserfülltes Leugnen erinnerte.

„Warum sagst du mir das?"

Es entstand eine lange, verzögernde Pause und als sie wieder sprach waren ihre Worte kaum lauter als ein Wispern.

„Weil ich dein Gesicht gesehen habe, als sie es abgestritten hat."

Mamorus böser Blick verschwand, als er die ersten Sterne am Horizont erkennen konnte. Er schluckte und murmelte: „Geh, Minako."

„Mamoru, ich will dir helfen. Wenn sie dich liebt und du sie liebst, dann kann ich helfen…!"

„Geh!"

Sie schnappte nach Luft und duckte sich. Eine schwere Stille legte sich über den Raum und sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Mamoru bewegte sich nach seinem Ausruf nicht, sondern stand wie eine Statue vor der nächtlichen Skyline.

Seufzend wandte sich Minako zum Gehen, hielt aber noch einmal an, als sie die Tür erreichte. „Ich will dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich es nicht für dich machen würde. Ich würde es für sie tun."

* * *

Usagi betrat ihr Haus mit einem lauten Seufzer. Als sie ihre Schuhe auszog, konnte sie ihre Mutter in der Küche herumhantieren hören und sie zog in Erwägnis, sich an ihr vorbei zu schleichen und für den Rest der Nacht in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Sie konnte ihr Bett sie rufen hören, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, warum sie so kaputt war.

Sie rieb sich mit ihren Fingern über die Stirn. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden wirbelten ihr noch durch den Kopf.

Drei Tage. Drei Tage, die komplett aus ihrer Erinnerung gelöscht waren.

Aber was hatte wirklich in diesen drei Tagen passieren können? Sicherlich spielten ihre Freunde ihr einen Streich mit diesem dummen Kuss-Gerede. Mamoru selber hatte gesagt, dass es nicht stimmte, und er sollte es wissen, oder? Wenn er, wie sie sagten, der Empfänger des Kusses war.

Sie fühlte, wie eine ungewollte Röte in ihre Wangen stieg und sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken los zu werden. Es war unmöglich. Gedächtnisverlust oder nicht, sie hätte niemals den arrogantesten Idioten der ganzen Welt geküsst. Sie suchte nicht nach Bestrafung.

„Usagi, bist du das?"

Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und ging in die Küche. „Ja, hi Mama."

„Hi Herzchen. Wie war dein Tag?"

„Ähm, gut." _Wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass ich mich nur an die letzten 60 Minuten erinnere, kann es ja nicht zu schrecklich gewesen sein._

„Hast du diesen Jungen gesehen?"

„Welchen Jungen?"

Ikuko sah sie kurz an, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und kicherte dann spöttisch. „Welcher Junge?", sagte sie mit einem Lacher. „Welcher Junge denkst du denn? Den Jungen, über den du am Wochenende nicht aufhören wolltest zu reden."

Usagi starrte sie an, ihre Handflächen begannen zu schwitzen.

„Hast du raus gefunden, ob er die Kekse gemocht hat?

Sie zog die Brauen zusammen. „Welche Kekse?"

Mit einem schweren Seufzer sah Ikuko ihre Tochter misstrauisch an. „Was ist heute Nacht mit dir los? Du benimmst dich, als ob du deine Erinnerung verloren hättest. Du hattest ein paar stressige Tage, oder?"

Usagi atmete zitternd ein. „Mama, welcher Junge und welche Kekse? _Wovon_ redest du?"

Sie starrten sich einen Moment schweigend an und Ikuko versuchte zu entscheiden, ob Usagi es ernst meinte oder nicht. Schließlich legte sie eine Hand entschlossen auf ihre Hüfte und zog die Stirn kraus. „Dieser Mamoru-Junge natürlich. Und die Schokoladensplitterplätzchen, die wir gebacken haben und die du ihm Freitagabend gebracht hast, nachdem du einen Plan geschmiedet hattest, wie du ihn dazu bringst, sich in dich zu verlieben. Klingelt es da?"

Usagi ignorierte den sarkastischen Ton ihrer Mutter, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte in ihr Zimmer, wo sie die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Ikuko seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum musste meine Tochter so komisch werden?"

In ihrem Zimmer brauchte Usagi einen Augenblick um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sicherlich würde ihre Mutter nicht bei so einem dummen Streich mithelfen, oder? Aber wenn sie nicht mitmachte, dann sagte sie die Wahrheit und das war undenkbar! Vielleicht hatten sich die Mädchen an sie gewandt und sie dazu gebracht, mit zu spielen. Ja, das musste es sein. Sie wusste nicht, warum es plötzlich so wichtig für alle war, dass sie sich so benahmen, als ob sie Gefühle für den Idioten hatte. Sie konnte nur raten, dass es eine weitere dumme Idee von Minako war, aber es war offensichtlich ein großer Witz auf ihre Kosten.

Weil es einfach nicht _wahr_ sein konnte.

Sie nickte, zufrieden mit ihrer logischen Erklärung, warf ihre Schultasche auf ihr Bett und fing an, ihre Haarknoten zu lösen und sich ihren Pyjama anzuziehen. Keinen Moment früher bevor sie unter ihre Bettdecke schlüpfte, bemerkte sie ein unbekanntes pinkfarbenes Buch, das aus einer der vielen Taschen ihrer Schultasche rutschte. Stirnrunzelnd, setzte sie sich auf und zog es an sich heran.

„_Wie du einen Mann dazu bringt, sich in dich zu verlieben._ von Tracy Cabit, Ph.D.", las sie. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das gekauft zu haben." Beim Durchblättern bemerkte sie einige markierte Stellen und einige handgeschriebene Notizen an den Rändern in ihrer eigenen Handschrift. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, das _gelesen_ zu haben!" Sie legte das Buch beiseite, nahm ihre Schultasche und kippte den Inhalt aus. Zuerst sah alles ganz normal aus: Dieselben Schulbücher und Stifte und Collegeblöcke. Aber beim Durchsehen des Haufens fand sie schnell eine Rechnung einer Reinigung für 'Ein Wolljackett (grün)'. Schluckend nahm sie ihren Collegeblock und war schockiert, drei vollständige Hausaufgaben zu finden, von denen sie sicher war, dass sie eigentlich nicht geplant hatte, sie zu machen. Aber da waren sie, jede Frage leserlich beantwortet, und sie sahen sogar richtig aus!

Aber, was sie wirklich schockte, waren die kleinen Herzchen und Kritzeleien auf den Innenseiten der Deckblätter ihres Collegeblocks. Herzen mit Initialen drin.

_TU + CM Love 4-Ever_

„CM?", flüsterte sie. „CM? Aber ich kenne niemanden mit…" Ihr Herz hüpfte ihr in den Hals und sie stotterte. „Chiba Mamoru." Benommen schlug sie das Buch zu, aber als sie das tat, kam ein gefaltetes Blatt zwischen den Seiten hervor. Es sah etwas zerfleddert aus, so als ob jemand es hundertmal geöffnet und geschlossen und wieder geöffnet hätte.

Sie hob es nervös auf, hoffend, dass es eine Nachricht von Naru war, die sie vergessen hatte, aber diese Hoffnung starb, als sie das Papier auf faltete und den ersten Satz las.

„Mein durchdachter, komplizierter und psychologischer Plan um Mamorus Herz zu gewinnen." Sie lehnte sich gegen das Kopfbrett und starrte benommen an die Decke, ihre Gedanken am Wirbeln. Es war ihre Handschrift. Niemand hatte ihr das unterschieben können. Und ihre _Mutter_ hat es ihr gesagt. Ihr Mutter _wusste_ es!

_Aber… aber… warum? Warum sollte ich jemals wollen, dass sich Mamoru in mich verliebt?_

Ein plötzliches Kribbeln in ihrem Magen wanderte ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf und ihr Gesicht errötete bei dem Gedanken, dass Mamoru sie liebte. Eine unabstreitbare Welle der Sehnsucht wusch über sie und in dem Moment hatte sie Probleme zu atmen. Schmerzend schob sie die Gefühle beiseite. „Nein, ich mag ihn nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht mögen. Er ist… er ist verabscheuenswert. Er ist unhöflich und arrogant und gemein und herzlos."

Stirnrunzelnd sah sie wieder auf die Liste und hoffte einen Hinweis darauf zu finden.

_Kekse._ Häkchen.  
_Entschuldigung._ Häkchen.  
_Zeig ihm deine häusliche – Querstrich – würdest-eine-gute-Frau-machen Seite (kochen, backen, bügeln, Staub saugen, Staub wischen, Fußmassagen)_: in Bearbeitung.  
_Motoki ausfragen: 'Was für eine Art Mädchen mag Mamoru überhaupt?'  
Zeig ihm, dass du einzigartig bist._

Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, schüttelte ihren Kopf, knüllte das Papier schnell zusammen und warf es zum Mülleimer. Es prallte vom Rand ab und rollte unschuldig in die Mitte ihres Teppichs.

Aber Usagi hatte es schon vergessen, denn in dem Moment, als sie diese schreckliche, verrückte Liste geworfen hatte, hatte sie ihre Fingernägel bemerkt.

Ihre gefeilten, polierten, glänzenden, hellrosa Fingernägel.

Sie starrte sie lange Zeit an, so als ob jemand ihre Gliedmaßen mit denen eines Roboters vertauscht hätte. Eines leeren Roboters.

Spontan zog sie ihre Socken aus und wurde von Hornhaut freien Füßen und pinkfarbenen Zehnnägeln begrüßt. Und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor sie ihre Beine bemerkte.

Ihre langen, blassen, gut geformten Beine, die sie immer versucht hatte, so gut wie möglich rasiert zu haben, fühlten sich jetzt wie Seide an. Und sie wusste, dass nur eine Behandlung Beine sich so anfühlen ließ.

Sie waren gewachst worden.

Usagi war nicht naiv. Sie wusste, dass es neben der Bikini-Saison nur einen Grund gab, warum sich Mädchen ihre Beine wachsen ließen.

Und es war nicht Bikini-Saison.

Usagi hatte versucht, einen Jungen zu beeindrucken.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen nahm sie die Beweise davon vom Bett, kletterte unter die Bettdecke und schloss fest ihre Augen.

_Ich mag Mamoru nicht. Ich mag Mamoru nicht. Ich mag Mamoru nicht._

Sie wiederholte die Worte bis sie in ihrem Kopf verschmolzen und sie endlich schlief. 

* * *

Am folgenden Abend eine halbe Stunde vor Geschäftsschluss war die Crown Spielhalle fast komplett leer. Die meisten der normalen High School Kunden waren schon vor Stunden gegangen und die paar Nachzügler waren gegangen, als die Sonne untergegangen war.

Minako war als Einzige übrig geblieben, saß am Tresen und spielte mit dem Strohhalm in ihrer Cola, die eine Stunde nachdem das Eis geschmolzen war, nicht mehr trinkbar war. Motoki saß neben ihr, da er schon mit Aufräumen fertig war und trank seine eigene Tasse Kaffee. Sie sahen schweigend ins Nichts und dachten über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage nach.

„Mamoru ist heute nicht gekommen.", überlegte Motoki und brach so die Stille. Als Minako nicht sofort antwortete, fügte er hinzu. „Usagi auch nicht."

Sie seufzte.

„Ich glaube, sie gehen sich aus dem Weg."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich.", stimmte sie zu.

„Es ist so komisch! Es war so, als ob in einen Moment alles normal war und im nächsten kommen sie zusammen hier rein, scherzen zusammen und benehmen sich wie Freunde, und im nächsten hat sie ihn geküsst! Und jetzt das! Es fühlt sich an wie in Twilight Zone. Nichts macht Sinn."

Minako sank in sich zusammen, versuchte sich kleiner zu machen und quietschte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich das erklären."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja?"

Sie nickte. „Weißt du, Usagi, äh, hat einen Liebestrank getrunken."

„Einen Liebestrank?"

„Mmhmm."

Er schwieg einen Moment und murmelte dann. „Das erklärt tatsächlich einiges. Ich wusste nicht, dass es solche Dinge gibt."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum hat Usagi einen Liebestrank getrunken?"

Zusammen zuckend rammte Minako ihren Trinkhalm extra hart in ihre verwässerte Cola. „Erinnerst du dich an den Milchshake, den sie Mamoru über den Kopf gegossen hat?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?"

„Da war er drin. Ich glaube, dass er nur für ein paar Tage angehalten hat, weil sie nur die Hälfte getrunken hat." Sie seufzte. „Und jetzt ist alles so ein Chaos."

Er brummte zustimmend. „Ja, ich hätte es zwar vorher nie gedacht, aber ich glaube, Mamoru hat vielleicht tatsächlich was für sie empfunden."

„Du glaubst?", fragte sie sarkastisch. „Natürlich hat er das. Sein Gesicht, als sie ihn geküsst hat… und als sie geleugnet hat, ihn geküsst zu haben. Ich glaube, das war das Traurigste, was ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe."

„Komisch ist nur,", überlegte Motoki weiter. „dass ich glaube, dass sie zusammen irgendwie richtig knuffig wären. Totale Gegensätze und so, und sie könnten gut füreinander sein. Er könnte sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen bringen, wenn sie es braucht, und sie könnte ihn auflockern, wenn er sich Stress macht. Ja, sie wären vielleicht gut füreinander."

„Wenn wir doch nur einen Weg finden würden, die beiden zusammen zu bringen. Du weißt, dass sie gegen jeden Schritt auf dem Weg dahin ankämpfen würden. Usagi sagt andauernd, dass sie keine Gefühle für ihn hat und ich glaube, dass sie sich sogar selbst davon überzeugt hat. Und Mamoru ist es so peinlich, dass er dabei erwischt wurde, dass er ihre Annäherungsversuche _mag_, dass es lange dauern wird, bis er sich wieder so gehen lassen wird."

„Wie wäre es mit einem weiteren Liebestrank?"

„Hmm?"

„Was, wenn wir ihnen einen weiteren Liebestrank gäben? Oder nur einem von beiden?"

Minako zog ihre Brauen zusammen und dachte über den Vorschlag nach und ein kleiner Lichtstrahl der Hoffnung fing an, ihre Gedanken zu erhellen. „Das… das ist eine schrecklich gute Idee", flüsterte sie, und ihre Vorstellungskraft zeigte ihr schnell hunderte von Möglichkeiten, wie sie den Plan umsetzten konnten.

„Sag mal, Minako-chan?"

„Ja?", fragte sie, fast schon irritiert davon, aus ihrer Gedankenwelt geholt zu werden.

„Woher weißt du von all dem?"

„Ich hab den Liebestrank in den Shake geschüttet."

Motoki zögerte und tippte mit dem Finger gegen seine Tasse. „Aber war der Milchshake, den sie getrunken hat, nicht eigentlich für mich bestimmt?"

Minako wurde feuerrot, ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Ähm, nun… äh… Ich muss wirklich los. Du weißt schon, wenn noch irgendwelche Liebestränke übrig sind, dann will ich sie bekommen, bevor--"

Ihr Geplapper wurde von einem kurzen, sanften Kuss auf ihre Schläfe unterbrochen. Sie schnappte nach Luft und sah mit geweiteten Augen einen lächelnden und erröteten Motoki an. Ihre Augenlider blinzelten ungläubig.

„All dieses Gerede über Liebe, weißt du."

Sie grinste und ihr Herz pochte laut in ihrer Brust.

„Falls es etwas gibt, bei dem ich helfen kann,", fuhr er fort. „zögere nicht, mich zu fragen."

Sie nickte dämlich und stand langsam auf, um zu gehen. „Das werde ich nicht.", brachte sie hervor und, da sie sich gerade mutig fühlte, beugte sich vor und pflanzte einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Wange, bevor sie aus der Spielhalle hüpfte.


	11. Liebe ist… sich zum Affen zu machen

_FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!!!  
Ich hoffe ihr habt schöne Feiertage, nicht zu viel Familienknatsch und bekommt schöne Geschenke!  
Eins meiner schönsten Geschenke hab ich schon am 15. bekommen - meinen Führerschein! Seitdem mache ich die Gegend etwas unsicherer smile Unsere Nachbarn haben schon ganz große Augen gemacht gg  
Dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten, mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an euch zu 'öffnen'.  
heagdl, und guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr,  
Prinzess_

_Disclaimer: Nix mir.  
Widmung: Allen zu Weihnachten!_

* * *

Kapitel 11: Liebe ist… sich zum Affen zu machen

„Hier ist es!", quietschte Minako aufgeregt und zeigte auf das große hölzerne Schild über der Eingangstür.

„Señorita Leilanis Geschenke und Magische Gegenstände?", las Mamoru misstrauisch vor und besah sich die glitzernden Buchstaben und das Schaufenster, in dem Schals, Diademe, Kristallkugeln, Tarotkarten, handgeschnitzte Instrumte und Hypnosependel lagen. „Was hast du in so einem Geschäft gemacht?"

Anstatt ihm zu antworten schob ihn Minako grob zur Tür. „Komm schon, lass uns gucken, ob sie noch mehr haben."

Er grummelte, betrat aber willig das Geschäft, wo sie durch ein Windspiel angekündigt wurden und sah sich um. Es war staubig und schlecht beleuchtet (was allerdings an noch mehr Schals lag, die über die Lampen gelegt worden waren, statt an zu schwachen Glühbirnen) und es roch nach Weihrauch und Marihuana. Er hustete und fragte sich, wie Minako ihn dazu überredet hatte, hier hin zu kommen. Das Mädchen hatte eine unglaubliche Überzeugungskraft und zu dem Zeitpunkt war ihm die Idee sehr logisch vorgekommen. Ein weiterer Liebestrank konnte seine Probleme lösen. Natürlich konnte er das.

Aber da war diese nervende Stimme in seinem Kopf, und sie wurde nur noch lauter, als die rauchige Atmosphäre des Raumes seine Sinne umspielte. Er wusste plötzlich, dass es gar nichts lösen würde.

Er hatte zwei Tage gehabt, um das, was seit Freitagnachmittag passiert war, zu verarbeiten. Zwei Tage ohne Usagis Präsenz, die seine Gedanken benebeln und seine Gefühle beeinflussen konnte. Zwei Tage sollten wirklich genug Zeit gewesen sein, um sie zu vergessen, den Kuss und den Trank, und sein Leben weiter zu leben.

Aber, wenn überhaupt was passiert war, dann waren seine Gefühle stärker geworden. Er hatte über jedes Gespräch, das er je mit ihr geführt hatte, nachgedacht. Von ihrem ersten Streit über eine schlechte Note bis zu ihrer dankbaren Zusage mit ihm am Samstagabend zu lernen. Und wie er so an jedes Wort dachte, jede Tat, jeden Gesichtsausdruck, machte ihn ein überraschender Gedanke atemlos. Eine so offensichtliche Erkenntnis, dass sie fast schon dumm war.

Er _erinnerte_ sich. Er erinnerte sich an alles, was sie je zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an das genaue Datum, an dem er sie getroffen hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, welche Ohrringe sie an dem Tag getragen hatte, an dem sie ihn mit ihrem Schuh beworfen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Marke des Schuhs, mit dem sie ihn getroffen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an den Vanillegeruch, der von ihr ausgegangen war, als sie ihm die Kekse gebracht hatte. Er konnte es alles so klar sehen, als ob er seine private Home-Videosammlung ansehen würde.

Und diese Erkenntnis führte zu einer unumstößlichen Schlussfolgerung.

Er liebte sie.

Und je mehr er da drüber nachdachte, desto mehr wusste er, dass es wahr war. Seine eigenen Taten und Gedanken, die er monatelang zu verstehen versucht hatte – Warum hing er immer während zur nachmittäglichen Hauptgeschäftszeit nach Schulschluss in der Spielhalle rum? Warum mochte er es nicht, wenn Rei Usagis Spitznamen 'Odango' benutzte, um sie zu ärgern? Warum fühlte er dieses dringende Bedürfnis sie zu trösten, wenn sie sich schlecht fühlte? - all diese Dinge waren plötzlich geklärt. Die Antwort sprang ihm ins Gesicht, und das hatte sie schon immer. Es machte alles so viel Sinn, dass er wegen seiner eigenen Blindheit lachen musste.

Natürlich hatte er sie all die Zeit geliebt. Ihre Unschuld, ihre Lebensfreude, ihre Großzügigkeit, ihr unglaubliches Verlangen jedem, den sie traf, Liebe und Respekt entgegen zu bringen, all diese Dinge waren so attraktiv für ihn, dass über Nacht das Mädchen in seinen Augen zu einer Göttin geworden war.

Oder besser, über Nacht hatte er es bemerkt.

Als also Minako ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie einen anderen Liebestrank benutzen konnten um sicher zu stellen, dass Usagi, dieses Mal permanent, sein war, war die Idee zu verführerisch gewesen, um sie abzulehnen. Also war er auf einer verrückten Suche nach seinem Glück zu diesem Zigeunerladen geschleppt worden.

Aber jetzt, wo er zwischen Tigerauge-Perlen (Anm: der Edelstein), Zen-Gärten für den Tisch und großen Drucken von Cirque de Soleil stand, merkte er einen Knoten in seinem Magen. Sein Glück wartete nicht in einer magischen Flasche.

Minako bemerkte seine Veränderung nicht, fasste ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, wo sie die Regale nach der bekannten Glasphiole absuchte. „Es war irgendwo hier."

„Minako-chan, ich glaube nicht, dass das wirklich--"

„Ah! Isch sssehe, dassss Sssie surrrück gekommen sssind!"

Beide zuckten zusammen, drehten sich um und erblickten Señorita Leilani. Ihr Haar war zu einem lockeren Knoten zusammengebunden und ihre beiden Affen mit passenden Schals turnten fröhlich auf ihren Schultern.

„Und du hassst einen gutaussssehenden Mann mitgebrrracht. Nischt überrrassschend für jemanden, derrr einen von Señorita Leilanis Liebessstrrränken gekauft hat."

Minako lächelte sie fröhlich an. „Wo wir von Liebestränken sprechen, haben sie noch mehr?"

„Hm? Wofür, mein Kind?"

„Oh, ähm, ich war nur neugierig. Der andere hat so gut funktioniert, dass ich sehen wollte, was sie sonst noch im Angebot haben."

Señorita Leilanis Augen wanderten von Minako zu Mamoru, und sie fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihn zu durchleuchten schien. Er bemerkte, dass er unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück getreten war. Der weise Gesichtsausdruck machte ihn nervös.

„Hierrr entlang.", sagte sie schließlich mit einer einladenden Geste und drehte sich zur Kasse um.

„Was hat sie mit den Affen?", flüsterte Mamoru nervös zu Minako, die mit den Schultern zuckte und zu dem gläsernen Tresen hinüber ging.

Langsam fasste die Ladenbesitzerin in einen versteckten Schrank und holte eine hölzerne Truhe, nicht größer als ein Schuhkarton, hervor, der mit Silber beschlagen war. Auf der Oberseite war ein griechisches Symbol eingraviert. Minako erkannte es, es war das Symbol für Venus, die Göttin der Liebe.

Señorita Leilani zog eine Kette aus dem Ausschnitt ihres Kleides hervor, an der eine Handvoll Schlüssel in verschiedenen Größen und aus verschiedenen Metallen gefertigt hingen. Sie verplemperte keine Zeit und suchte schnurstracks den richtigen Schlüssel heraus, einen kleinen silbernen, dessen Ende die Form eines Herzens hatte, und steckte ihn in das Schloss der Truhe. Es klickte und die Truhe öffnete sich. Minako und Mamoru lehnten sich vor und schauten hinein.

Vier kleine Glasphiolen saßen auf Samt, und jede beinhaltete eine Flüssigkeit in einer anderen Farbe: rosa, blau, rot und grün. Sie glitzerten im staubigen Licht des Zimmers und die Flüssigkeiten bewegten sich in den Flaschen, als Señorita Leilani die Kiste drehte, damit ihre Kunden besser sehen konnten. Neben jeder Phiole lag eine von Hand beschriftete Karte, die die Tränke als Liebestrank Nr. 1, Nr. 22, Nr.14 und Nr. 9 identifizierten.

„Hey, ich dachte, Sie hätten gesagt, Sie hätten Liebestrank Nr. 9 nicht!"

„Dasss hab isch nie gesssagt.", sagte Señorita Leilani spitz. „Isch habe dirrr lediglisch errrklärrrt, dassss Nrrr. 19 viel effektiverrr issst. Warrr errr dasss nischt?"

Minako und Mamoru erröteten gleichzeitig.

„Ja, er hat genau das gemacht, was sie gesagt haben."

„Wasss issst dann dasss Problem?

Mamoru räusperte sich und tat so, als ob er von den vier Phiolen fasziniert wäre, während Minako von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. „Was machen diese Tränke denn?", fragte er und rettete die Blondine so davor, ihren peinlichen Fehler einzugestehen.

Während sie mit einem langen Fingernagel auf den jeweiligen Trank zeigte, erklärte Señorita Leilani. „Nrrr. 1 issst derrr Ssstandarrrd-Liebessstrrränk, an den die meisssten Leute denken, wenn sssie dasss Worrrt Liebessstrrrank hörrren. Esss lässsst die Perrrssson, die ihn trrrink sssisch in dasss errrssste Lebewesssen verrrlieben, dasss sssie errrblickt. Vielleischt kennt ihrrr William Ssshakessspearrresss 'Ein Mittsssommerrrnachtsssttrrraum?" Mamoru nickte verständnisvoll und erinnerte sich an die Feenkönigin, die sich in dem berühmten Stück leidenschaftlich in einen als Esel verkleideten Schauspieler verliebte, aber Minako guckte nur dumm aus der Wäsche. Señorita Leilani seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort. „Nrrr. 22 issst ein Wahrrrheitssstrrrank. Esss wirrrd den Trrrinkerrr dasu swingen, ssseine verrrborrrgensssten Gefühle su offenbarrren, ohne dasss viel naschgefrrragt werrrden mussss. Nrrr. 14 issst dasss Gegenssstück su Nrrr. 1. Anssstatt dasss derrr Trrrinkerrr sssisch in die errrssste Perrrssson, die errr sssieht, verrrliebt, verrrliebt sssisch die errrssste Perrrssson, die den Trrrinkerrr sssieht, in ihn. Und Nrrr. 9 issst, natürrrlisch, derrr berrrühmt berrrüschtigte Liebessstrrrank, derrr vorrr ssso vielen Jahrrren von The Searchers unsssterrrblisch gemascht wurrrde.+ Bisss die Wirrrkung diesssesss Trrrankesss nachlässsst, fühlt sssisch derrr Trrrinkerrr geswungen, allesss und jeden, den errr sssieht su küssssen." Sie grinste geheimnisvoll. „Hilft einerrr von diesssen eusch?"

Mamoru zappelte herum und starrte hilflos auf die Fläschchen. „Nr. 9 hört sich gut an.", murmelte er und Minako kicherte wissend. „Aber dann würde die Wirkung nachlassen und wir ständen wieder am Anfang. Nr. 14 ist sinnlos, da ich schon--" Er sah Minako kurz an und fühlte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg. „Ähm, er würde nicht viel verändern."

„Wie war's mit Nr. 1? Wenn wir sie dazu bringen könnten, die ganze Flasche zu trinken, wäre das doch toll, oder?"

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Nein. Ich will ihre Gefühle nicht ändern. Falls sie sich in mich verliebt, will ich, dass es echt ist. Sonst würde ich den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, mich zu fragen, ob sie mich wirklich hassen würde, wenn sie die Wahl gehabt hätte."

„Mamoru, sie hasst dich nicht."

Er legte zweifelnd die Stirn in Falten.

„Gut, was ist dann mit Nr. 22?", sagte Minako. „Wir könnten einen Kassettenrekorder bereithalten und sie fragen, was sie wirklich für dich fühlt. Wenn die der Trank nachlässt, könnten wir es ihr vorspielen, und dann könnte sie nicht mehr leugnen, dass sie dich liebt."

„Du nimmst an, dass sie mich schon liebt."

Die Ladenbesitzerin räusperte sich. Die Affen auf ihrer Schulter taten es ihr nach und machten sich ganz groß, als ob sie eine Rede halten wollten. „Vielleischt, wenn ihrrr mirrr euerrr Prrroblem errrsählt, könnte isch eusch bei eurrrerrr Entssscheidung helfen."

Mamoru sah misstrauisch aus, aber Minako nickte wild bei ihrem Angebot. „Also, ich habe den Trank einer Freundin von mir gegeben, Usagi heißt sie, und sie hat nur etwa die Hälfte getrunken, und dann war sie für drei Tage mit Fleisch und Seele, Hals über Kopf in Mamoru verliebt. Und ich meine _verzweifelt_ in ihn verliebt. Sie dachte, dass ihr Leben ohne ihn zu Ende sei! Und dann ist die Wirkung verschwunden und jetzt kann sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern, und sie leugnet ganz und gar, dass sie irgendwelche Gefühle für ihn hat. Aber jetzt hat Mamoru bemerkt, dass _er_ in _sie_ verliebt ist. Richtig, Mamoru?"

Er sah auf den Boden, seine Ohren feuerrot, und zuckte mit den Schultern. Minako rollte ihre Augen. „Das ist er ganz offensichtlich. Also müssen wir einen Weg finden, wie wir Usagi dazu bringen, ihre wahren Gefühle zu gestehen! Was glauben Sie, sollten wir tun?"

Señorita Leilani sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos. Die Affen blieben still, so als ob sie auch über die Situation nachdachten. Schließlich zog Señorita Leilani die Augenbrauen zusammen und schloss die Truhe mit den Liebestränken. Mit einem 'Klick' war sie wieder verschlossen und ans Ende des Tresens geschoben worden.

„Isch glaube, dassss ihrrr meine Seit verschwendet habt!", brachte sie hervor. Das Haar ihrer Affen bewegte sich und sie kreischten, während Mamoru und Minako ein paar überraschte Schritte nach hinten tätigten. „_Natürlisch_ liebt disch dasss Mädschen schon, dummerrr Junge! Dafürrr warrr derrr Trrrank gemacht: um die Gefühle derrr Ansiehung su steigerrrn. Wenn die Wirrrkung ssso ssstark bei ihrrr warrr, dann mussss sssie disch wirrrklisch lieben. Du brrrauscht keinen Liebessstrrrank. Du brrrauscht ein Rrrückrrrat!"

Mamoru blinzelte überrumpelt, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, Sie verstehen die Beziehung nicht, die ich mit ihr habe. Bis letztes Wochenende haben wir noch nie eine gescheite Unterhaltung geführt. Alles, was wir tun ist uns streiten und argumentieren und--"

Gleichzeit rollten die Frau und ihre Affen verzweifelt die Augen. Señorita Leilani fasste hinter den Tresen, holte ein aufgerolltes Magazin hervor und schlug Mamoru damit eins über den Kopf. „Hörrrssst du disch ssselberrr rrreden? Und du nennssst disch einen Mann? Antworrrte mirrr! Liebssst du diesssesss Mädschen?"

Mamoru zögerte einen Moment. „Ja."

„Und du willssst bei ihrrr sssein?"

„Ja."

„Du hassst disch komplett gefühlt, alsss du geglaubt hassst, dassss sssie disch ausch liebt?"

„Ja."

Sie schlug ihn abermals.

„Au!"

„Dann hörrr auf nasch einerrr magissschen Lösung fürrr dein Problem su sssuchen und hol sssie dirrr! Glück kommt nischt alsss Trrrank. Ssseelenverrrwandte sssind nischt dassss Errrgebnisss einesss Sauberssspruchs. Du musssst dasss ssselberrr maschen. Hörrr mal, meine Saubertrrränke lugen nischt. Wenn diesssesss Mädschen geglaubt hat, du ssseissst die Luft, die sssie sum Atmen brauscht, dann liebt sssie disch. Gans einfasch."

Mamoru öffnete und schloss seinen Mund ein paar Mal, versuchte, Worte zu finden, aber ein schmerzhafter Schlag auf seinen Kopf gebot seinem Versuch Einhalt.

„Geh!" Die Affen stimmten ein, kreischten und zeigten zur Tür.

Den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstehend schnappte sich Mamoru Minakos Ärmel und jagte hinaus auf die Straße.

* * *

„Was für eine Verrückte.", murmelte Mamoru, als er und Minako sich an einen Tisch in der Spielhalle fallen ließen. Sie nickte zustimmend und richtete sich dann auf, als sie Motoki auf sie zukommen sah. 

„Hi, ihr zwei verrückten Kinder.", begrüßte er sie und setzte sich neben Minako an den Tisch. „Wo wart ihr den ganzen Nachmittag?"

„Oh, hier und da.", antwortete Minako mit einer vagen Handbewegung. „Sind von den Mädchen welche da gewesen?"

„Nein, ich hab keine gesehen. Seid ihr hungrig? Ich kann für euch was bestellen gehen."

„Oh, klar! Ein Hamburger wäre toll!"

„Extra Senf, keine Tomaten?", fragte er mit einem Zwinkern und sie bemerkte, wie sie errötete, während ihr Lächeln noch breiter wurde.

„Du kennst meine Bestellung auswendig?"

Er zuckte geheimnisvoll mit den Schultern und wandte sich an Mamoru, der den beiden mit einem ahnenden Grinsen zusah. „Was möchtest du?"

„Nur Kaffee."

„Klar."

Nachdem Motoki gegangen war, lehnte sich Mamoru über den Tisch und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine sich zurücklehnende Freundin. „Worum ging es da denn?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Das… das! Habt ihr beide gerade miteinander geflirtet?"

Sie lachte und sah mit einem Schulterzucken weg. „Ja, und? Was ist falsch daran?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Ich mache nur Beobachtungen."

„Oh, da kommen sie!", sagte Minako und versuchte die Röte aus ihren Wangen zu bekommen. Makoto sah sie zuerst und führte sie schnell zu dem Tisch, aber Usagi schien sich hinter der großen Brünette zu verstecken. Sie hing hinter der Gruppe her und versuchte verzweifelt unsichtbar zu sein, oder wenigstens total desinteressiert auszusehen.

„Hi Mädels!", begrüßte sie Minako und rutschte auf der Bank weiter, um Platz zu machen. Makoto und Ami setzten sich rasch neben sie und ließen Rei und Usagi so neben dem Tisch stehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Rei versuchte, Usagi dazu zu bringen, sich neben Mamoru zu setzten und es war genau so offensichtlich, dass Usagi versuchte, genau das zu vermeiden. Schließlich seufzte Rei und setzte sich. Usagi gesellte sich schnell zu ihr.

„Hi Minako-chan, Mamoru-san.", sagte Rei und lehnte sich zurück, damit Mamoru und Usagi sich wenigstens sehen konnten, aber Usagi lehnte sich ebenfalls schnell zurück. Dann lehnte sich Rei nach vorne, aber Usagi tat es ihr gleich. Mit den Augen rollend setzte sich Rei nun bequem hin und verschränkte die Arme. Sie war nicht sicher, ob Mamoru das Getue mitbekommen hatte, aber als sie ihn kurz ansah, saß er die Stirn runzelnd da und betrachtete angestrengt die Karte mit dem Nachtischangebot, dass er wahrscheinlich schon eine millionundzweimal gelesen hatte. „Wir wollten euer gemeinsames Mittagessen nicht stören.", fügte Rei hinzu und hoffte, Eifersucht aufkeimen zu lassen. Da sie geübt hatte, das Fließen von Chi in einem Raum zu fühlen, glaubte sie, Usagi neben sich zittern zu fühlen, war sich aber nicht sicher.

„Oh, wir sind gerade erst angekommen.", sagte Minako, die Reis Versuche nicht bemerkte.

„Ihr ward zusammen weg?", fragte sie mit auffordernden Blick, aber Minako verstand ihn nicht.

Trotzdem antwortete die Blondine. „Wir waren nur zusammen Einkaufen."

Rei grinste und lehnte sich stolz zurück. „Oh, das hört sich lustig an. Wo ward ihr?"

„Wir sind zurück zu dem Geschäft gegangen, wo--"

„Wo ich mein Jackett gekauft habe.", unterbrach sie Mamoru. „Ich wollte nachsehen, ob sie noch mehr haben."

Usagi erstarrte, als sie sich an den Milchshake und die komische Rechnung der Reinigung erinnerte. Langsam lehnte sie sich über den Tisch vor um an Rei vorbeisehen zu können und traf Mamorus Blick. Er bemerkte, dass sie sehr blass aussah.

„Stimmt was mit der Alten nicht?", quietschte sie und räusperte sich dann, um ihre Nervosität zu verstecken.

Mamoru stotterte, hielt aber ihren Blick. „Ähm, nichts.", brachte er hervor und erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn fast schon angebettelt hatte, die Jacke für ihn zur Reinigung zu bringen, erinnerte sich daran, wie sie mit einem geknickten und verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck zurückgebracht hatte, bis er sie eingeladen hatte, dazubleiben und mit ihm zu lernen. „Nichts stimmt nicht mit ihr. Einfach – nichts." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, so als ob diese Geste die Frage besser beantwortete als Worte.

Das schien Usagi zu genügen, denn sie nickte und lehnte sich wieder an die Bank. Eine unangenehme Stille senkte sich über den Tisch und schließlich spuckte Usagi, so als ob sie sich von was auch immer für Gedanken befreien wollte, die ihr im Kopf umherspukten, ein „Verdammt." hervor. Die Mädchen sahen sie an. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass der Milchshake sie hundert Prozent ruiniert hätte. Welche Schande, dass es nicht geklappt hat."

Die Mädchen richteten ihre Blicke wieder auf Mamoru, dessen Lippen sich ironisch verzogen. „Tut mir Leid, Odango, aber ich denke, dass sie so gut wie unzerstörbar ist."

Sie sahen zurück zu Usagi. „Nun, du kannst es einem Mädchen nicht anhängen, dass sie es versucht hat."

„Kann ich nicht?"

„Also wirklich, wenn das Ding ruiniert gewesen wäre, hätte ich dir einen Gefallen getan. Das muss das hässlichste Kleidungsstück sein, das ich je gesehen habe."

„Und warum bist du plötzlich so von meiner Kleidung besessen, Odango?"

Sie schnaufte. „Zu deiner Information: Ich bin nicht von irgendetwas von dir besessen. War es noch nie und werd es auch nie sein."

„So hat sich das vor zwei Tagen aber nicht angehört."

Makoto hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gleich Medizin nehmen musste. Minako verstand plötzlich den Spruch: 'man kann die Spannung in der Luft fühlen'. Rei fühlte sich in der Mitte gefangen. Ami, komischerweise, war von dem Streit durch und durch fasziniert.

Keiner dachte im Traum daran, sie zu unterbrechen.

Usagis Augen weiteten sich und sie lehnte sich über Rei, um ihn anzustarren. Er fing ihren Blick beiläufig auf, nicht wirklich sauer, aber auch nicht wirklich stolz.

„Und was soll das heißen?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, richtig, du hast es vergessen. Wie überzeugend."

„Du weißt, dass ich über dieses Wochenende Gedächtnisverlust habe! Das ist nicht wirklich mein Fehler, weißt du."

„Nun, es ist auch nicht wirklich meiner."

„Außerdem hast du gesagt, dass nichts passiert ist!"

„Nun, vielleicht ist was passiert!"

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Wie--" Mamoru schloss seinen Mund und erinnerte sich an den Moment, der zeitlos war; ihre Lippen auf seinen. Er wandte sich ab und starrte böse aus dem Fenster.

„Wie nichts.", beendete Usagi für ihn. „_Nichts_ ist passiert! Und ich würde mir wünschen, dass ihr mit dieser dummen Scharade aufhört!"

Die Mädchen sahen nach unten und fühlten sich schuldig, obwohl sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatten.

„Richtig. Ich muss gehen.", murmelte Usagi und stand von dem Tisch auf.

„Wie ist dein Geschichtstest gelaufen?"

Sie drehte sich zu Mamoru um und sah, wie er sie anstarrte, ein unbekannter Ausdruck in seinen gequälten Augen.

„Woher weißt du von meinem Geschichtstest?"

„Du hast mir davon erzählt."

„Wann?"

„Als du am Samstagabend in meiner Wohnung mit mir gelernt hast."

Vier Paare Augenbrauen schossen hoch. Die Mädchen sahen sich neugierig an, dann sprach Minako. „Sie war in deiner Wohnung?"

Und Ami fügte hinzu: „Am Lernen?"

Mamoru hielt seinen Blick auf Usagi gerichtet, nickt aber langsam. „Und wir haben die Kekse gegessen, die du gebacken hast. Für mich."

Makotos Mund klappte auf. „Usagi hat etwas gekocht?"

Und Rei fragte: „Und es hat dich nicht umgebracht?"

„Das war alles, natürlich, nachdem du versucht hast, mein Geschirr zu spülen, und nachdem du dich für den Milchshakevorfall eine Millionen Mal entschuldigt hast, und nachdem wir zusammen in die Spielhalle gegangen sind und ich dir heiße Schokolade gekauft habe."

Mamoru beobachtete Usagi, deren Gesicht rosa und deren Kiefermuskeln angespannt waren, während sie nach einer Antwort für ihn suchte. Sie wollte es leugnen, aber konnte es nicht, da sie die Beweise für seine Worte in ihrer eigenen Schultasche gefunden hatte. Sie hatte keine Argumente für ihn, und, wenn sie es sich selber eingestand wollte sie ihm eigentlich hundert verschiedene Fragen stellen. Er schien die einzige Person zu sein, die ihr Helfen konnte, die Lücken der letzten drei Tage ihres Lebens zu füllen.

Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie gefüllt haben wollte. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was sie herausfinden würde.

Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging fest entschlossen aus der Spielhalle. Sie weigerte sich, zurück zu blicken.

Als sie gegangen war, fiel Mamorus Kraft in sich zusammen und er legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Dann rieb er sich mit kreisförmigen Bewegungen die Schläfen, um die Kopfschmerzen zu lindern, die gerade erst anfingen.

Die Mädchen saßen in unangenehmer Stille, bis Motoki mit einem Hamburger und einer Tasse Kaffee auftauchte.

„Hey, Mädels! Wo ist Usagi-chan hingegangen? Ich hätte schwören können, ich hätte sie mit euch hereinkommen sehen."

„Sie musste was erledigen."; sagte Ami und hoffte, das Thema ganz umgehen zu können.

„Oh, okay. Hier ist ein Hamburger für die schöne Blondine, extra gemacht mit freundlichen Grüßen. Kann ich dem Rest von euch auch was bringen?"

Sie gaben schnell ihre Bestellungen auf und als Motoki wieder gegangen war, wandten alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit der fröhlichen Minako zu, während diese anfing, ihre Fritten zu verspeisen.

„Minako-chan?", sagte Makoto mit einem skandalösen Ton in der Stimme. „Was ist neuerdings zwischen euch beiden los?"

Sie kicherte, wurde rot und konnte gar nicht abwarten, ihnen den dazugehörigen Klatsch zu erzählen, aber sie hielt inne, als ihr Blick auf Mamoru landete, der so niedergeschlagen gegenüber saß.

„Äh… sagt mal Leute, warum übernachtet ihr heute nicht bei mir?"

„In einer Schulnacht?"

„Klar, warum nicht. Wir werden nicht bis in die Puppen aufbleiben. Ihr könnt sogar eure Bücher mitbringen und lernen oder so. Wie wäre es mit in meinem Wohnung um sieben? Ich sag's Usagi."

Makoto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, _alles_ für die schöne Blondine.", sagte sie spottend und der Termin war festgelegt.

* * *

+ The Searchers ist eine Band aus den 60ern. Eines ihrer berühmtesten Lieder ist Love Potion No. 9 Liebestrank Nr. 9   



	12. Liebe ist… zu teilen, aber manchmal auch

_Hi!  
Stellt euch vor, endlich, endlich ist Kapitel 12 fertig. Nachdem ich jetzt mein Latinum hinter mir hab (wenn ich auch nicht bestanden hab...) hab ich edlich wieder Zeit zu schreiben. Und so ein langes Karnevals-Wochenende kommt doch gut dafür, oder? (Freitag bis einschließlich Dienstag.) So, und jetzt werde ich mich an Secret Cupid vergehen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielen lieben Dank an meine Kommischreiber, ohne euch hätte ich wahrscheinlich längst aufgehört_

Disclaimer: Das Übliche

heagdl, Prinzess

PS: 2000 Yen sind etwa 16,50 €

* * *

Kapitel 12: Liebe ist… zu teilen, aber manchmal auch zu behalten

„Ich hab Muffins mitgebracht!", flötete Makoto, als sie Minakos Wohnung ohne anzuklopfen betrat.

Da das Backen Makoto länger als erwartet gekostet hatte, war sie als letzte angekommen und nun scharrten sich die anderen Mädchen schnell um sie herum um einen der noch immer warmen Mohnmuffins zu ergattern.

„Makoto-chan, du bist unglaublich!", sagte Usagi mit vollem Mund, genoss den Muffin aber nur einen Moment lang, bevor sie es hinunterschluckte und nach einem weiteren griff. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Mädchen es sich auf dem Boden von Minakos Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatten, kicherten, sich unterhielten, tratschten und Pläne fürs Wochenende schmiedeten.

„Aber bevor wir irgendwas anderes machen,", sagte Rei und hob beide Hände hoch. „will ich die Geschichte von Minako und Motoki wissen."

Alle Mädchen richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf die strahlende Blondine, die unschuldig anfing ihren weichen Muffin in kleine Stücke zu zerreißen und ihn sich in den Mund zu schieben.

„Ja, Mädel, erzähl schon.", fügte Makoto neugierig hinzu.

Usagi zog die Stirn kraus. „Wovon redet ihr? Hab ich was verpasst?"

„Oh, das war, nachdem du die Spielhalle heute verlassen hattest, Usagi-chan.", antwortete Ami selbstgefällig. „Motoki hat Minako ihr Essen gebracht und sie wunderschön genannt und sie dabei sehr bewundernd angelächelt, vor den Augen aller."

„Sogar Mamoru's.", fügte Rei hinzu, so als ob diese Tatsache eine wichtige Rolle in der Geschichte spielen würde. Usagi blinzelte noch nicht mal bei der Erwähnung seines Namens, sondern wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Minako zu, die so aussah, als ob sie jeden Moment wegen eines nicht erzählten Geheimnisses platzen würde.

„Nun?"

Sie lehnten sich alle noch weiter nach vorne und Minako lachte fröhlich.

„Es war wirklich nicht bedeutend.", sagte sie. „Noch nicht jetzt, zumindest. Aber er hat herausgefunden, dass ich ein bisschen für ihn am Schwärmen bin, und als er das herausgefunden hat, da hat er…"

„Er…?", fragten die anderen einstimmig.

„Er hat mich geküsst!"

Alle schnappten nach Luft.

„Nicht möglich!"

„Wann war das?"

„Wo war das?"

„Wie kommt es, dass du es uns nicht erzählt hast?"

Sie brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Doch möglich. Es war gestern Abend in der Spielhalle, kurz vor Ladenschluss. Und ich wollte es euch sofort erzählen, aber wir haben uns nicht richtig getroffen, seit es passiert ist. Außer heute Morgen, aber da hatten wir nicht viel Zeit zum Quatschen."

Usagi besaß die Höflichkeit zu erröten, brachte das Thema aber schnell wieder auf Minakos neue Romanze zurück. „Und du hast behauptet, es wäre unbedeutend. Du Lügnerin!"

Minako kicherte wieder und ihr Gesicht strahlte. „Nein, nein, es war kein _Kuss_ Kuss . Er war nur auf die Schläfe. Genau hier." Sie zeigte auf die Stelle ihres Gesichtes, wo er sie geküsst hatte und die anderen Mädchen seufzten. Sie zuckte fröhlich mit den Schultern. „Dann musste ich gehen, also hab ich ihm einen Abschiedskuss gegeben. Nur auf die Wange, aber… nun, es ist ein Anfang!"

Alle lachten zustimmend.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen .", sagte Makoto kopfschüttelnd. „Motoki ist so ein Süßer."

„Und ein richtiges Sweetheart.", seufzte Ami.

„Jepp, viele Mädchen würden heute Nacht gerne mit dir die Plätze tauschen.", sagte Usagi mit einem Zwinkern.

„Ich bin so eifersüchtig.", sagte Rei, aber wegen ihrem Lachen und dem Glitzern in ihren Augen war diese Aussage schwer zu glauben. „Auf euch beide! Erst küsst Usagi Mamoru, Hottie Numero Uno und jetzt kommt Minako daher und--"

„Hey, ich habe Mamoru-baka _nicht_ geküsst!"

Die Gruppe verfiel schnell in Schweigen und alle wandten sich an Usagi, die vor einem Augenblick noch so fröhlich gewesen war und nun Rei mit unmissverständlicher Wut anstarrte. Die Priesterin rutschte einen Moment bedrückt hin und her, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und Usagis Blick begegnete.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast dein Gedächtnis verloren, erinnerst du dich?"

Die Brauen zusammen ziehend verschränkte Usagi die Arme. „Ja, und das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, ist, wie ich einen Milchshake über den Kopf des Idioten ausgeschüttet habe. Ihr müsst alle denken, dass ich verrückt bin, um zu glauben, dass ich in 72 Stunden dazu übergehe, ihn zu küssen."

„Nicht verrückt.", sagte Minako bestimmt. „Aber höchstens verrückt nach ihm."

„Du auch?", fuhr Usagi auf.

„Usagi-chan, reg dich nicht auf.", sagte Ami logisch. „Wir kritisieren oder bewerten dich in keinster Weise. Wir sagen dir nur, was passiert ist."

„Aber ich hab ihn _nicht_ geküsst!"

„Doch, hast du."

„Nein, hab ich nicht! Das würde ich nicht!" Sie bemerkte, dass sie mittlerweile schrie und zwang sich dazu, tief durchzuatmen.

Während sie schwieg, fragte Makoto: „Warum rebellierst du so sehr dagegen?"

Obwohl sie ihre Erkenntnis ihren engsten Freunde nicht äußern konnte, erweckte Makotos Frage eine Stimme in Usagis Kopf, die sie seit ihrem komischen Erwachen nach den vergessenen drei Tagen zu vergessen versuchte. Eine kleine Stimme, die ihr immer wieder sagte, dass sie vielleicht Mamoru nicht hasste. Dass vielleicht, unter sehr seltsamen Umständen, sie ihn sogar mochte. Vielleicht mochte sie es, wenn er sie ärgerte. Vielleicht hielt sie den Atem an, wenn er sie ansah. Vielleicht hoffte sie, dass sie auf dem Weg zur Schule in ihn hineinrennen würde. Vielleicht sehnte sie sich danach, seine Stimme zu hören, und sogar den verhassten Spitznamen, damit ihr Tag vollkommen war.

Vielleicht unter _sehr_ seltsamen Umständen, hätte sie sogar nach diesen Gefühlen gehandelt.

Aber wenn das der Fall war, wenn sie es sich auch nur für einen Moment eingestand, wenn sie sich glauben ließ, dass sie ihn geküsst hatte, dann hatte alles sich verändert. Und es wäre ihr nicht mehr möglich zu der komfortablen neckenden, ärgernden Beziehung zurückzukehren, an der sie so lange gearbeitet hatte. Es wäre ihr nicht mehr möglich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen ohne dahin zu schmelzen und ohne sich zu fragen, wie der Kuss gewesen war. Ob er es gemocht hatte. Ob _sie_ es gemocht hatte.

Sie konnte die Dinge sich nicht so drastisch verändern lassen, nicht, wenn sie es verhindern konnte. Und bis jetzt war der einzige Weg zu diesem Ziel Rebellion gewesen.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und bemerkte, dass die Mädchen noch immer auf eine Antwort warteten.

„Ich rebelliere dagegen, weil ich ihn hasse und nichts was auch immer jemand sagt oder tut, wird das verändern.", brachte sie hervor. „Und ich hab ihn nicht geküsst. Ich würde ihn nie küssen. Ende der Geschichte."

Sie stand auf, schnappte sich ihren Mantel und eilte zur Tür der kleinen Wohnung.

„Usagi?", rief Makoto ihr besorgt hinterher.

„Ich hole etwas Schokolade. Ich komme zurück."

Minako zog an ihrem blonden Haar, als die Tür hinter ihrer Freundin zuschlug. „Aber ich habe eine ganze Schublade voller Schokolade.", murmelte sie.

* * *

„Also ehrlich.", regte sich Usagi auf, als sie in den Supermarkt stürmte. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass sie, indem sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf all die nervigen Marotten richtete, die Mamoru in den vergangenen Monaten an den Tag gelegt hatte, viel leichter all ihre Wut an die Oberfläche bringe konnte. Das war sehr hilfreich, denn als sie an all seine wundervollen Marotten gedacht hatte, hatte sie angefangen zu schwinden. Sie brauchte diese Wut. Ohne sie – wer weiß wohin sie ihre Gedanken und Gefühle geführt hätten.

„Die Frechheit von diesen Mädchen! Anzunehmen, dass ich Gefühle für diesen… diesen… Idioten habe! Andere Gefühle außer Wut natürlich. Der Gedanke dass ICH IHN küsse ist absolut, ganz und gar…"

Ihre Schritte und ihre Schimpftirade machten gleichzeitig halt, als sie um die nächste Ecke zu den Süßigkeiten bog und dort Mamoru mit einem Einkaufskorb stehen sah, eine Tafel Dove-Schokoriegel in der Hand. Er sah zu ihr auf und sie hörte ihn scharf die Luft einziehen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Einen Moment später verschwand Mamorus Überraschung und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Toll dich hier zu treffen, Odango."

Sie hatte ihn wegen ihrem in ihrem Kopf laut pochenden Herzen fast nicht gehört, aber sie schaffte es, sich aus ihrer Trance zu befreien, ihre Schultern zu straffen und dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Regalen voller Schokolade zuzuwenden. „Fang ja nicht an, Baka."

Als Mamoru nicht antwortete, versuchte sie all ihre Energie darauf zu konzentrieren, dass es so aussah, als würde sie voll und ganz mit den Süßigkeiten beschäftigt, anstatt zu versuchen, jedes Wort und jede Tat Mamorus zu analysieren. Diese unterdrückten Gedanken waren der Grund, warum es Usagi eine ganze Minute abverlangte bis sie merkte, dass die Box mit der zartbitteren Godiva-Schokolade leer war. Sie schnappte nach Luft und zog die leere Box heraus um nachzusehen, ob dahinter noch eine Stand. Es gab keine.

„Oh, das darf mir nicht passieren!", heulte sie auf.

Ein nervöser Mamoru räusperte sich hinter ihr und sie machte einen Satz, da sie kurzzeitig vergessen hatte, dass er da war. Dann drehte sie sich um und schenkte ihm ihren bösen Blick, weil er ihren Moment des Selbstmitleids unterbrochen hatte. Der Blick verschwand, als sie sah, wie er eine in Gold eingewickelte Schokoladentafel aus seinem Einkaufskorb ziehen sah.

„Ich glaube, ich habe die letzte abbekommen.", sagte er verlegen.

Einen Schmollmund ziehend zwang sich Usagi dazu, tief einzuatmen und sich langsam wieder der Schokoladenauswahl zuzuwenden.

„Du kannst sie haben.", schlug er vor.

„Nein, ich such mir etwas anderes aus."

„Du scheinst sie wirklich haben zu wollen."

„Das ist meine Lieblingsschokolade, aber es ist okay."

„Ich bestehe darauf. Ich such mir was anderes aus."

„Nein, ich bestehe darauf. Du hast sie zuerst gehabt."

„Usagi-chan…"

„Mamoru! Ich will die dumme Schokoladentafel nicht!", schrie sie und war geschockt, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Schnell schnappte sie sich eine Hershey's Schokolade mit Mandeln und eilte zum Kassierer. Aber als sie nach ihrer Geldbörse griff, wurde ein 2000 Yen-Schein an ihrer Nase vorbei gereicht. Sie sah auf und Mamoru lächelte sie mit dem wütendmachensten, charmantesten Lächeln an.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir sie teilen?"

Zu überrascht von dem Wackelpudding in ihren Knien konnte Usagi nur zusehen, wie er seinen Einkaufskorb voller Lebensmittel dem Kassierer gab – obwohl _Lebensmittel_ nicht ganz das richtige Wort dafür war.

Usagi zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als der Kassierer eine Süßigkeit nach der anderen einscannte.

„Bist du etwa eine Naschkatze, Mamoru-baka?"

Er gluckste und sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an. „Es war eine lange Woche." Dann nahm Mamoru sein Wechselgeld und die Süßigkeiten und dirigierte Usagi mit seinen Fingerspitzen in ihrem Rücken aus dem Laden. Die Berührung ließ sie erzittern und sie betete, dass er es nicht bemerkte.

„Ist dir kalt?"

_So viel zu göttlichen Eingriffen._ „Nein."

„Wirklich? Du rennst im Dunkeln in deinem Pyjama durch die Gegend und dir ist nicht kalt? Ich bin beeindruckt."

Usagi errötete und sah hinunter auf die rosa Hose mit den aufgedruckten Monden und Sternen, denn sie hatte vergessen, dass sie diese trug.

„Steht dir gut."; sagte er neckend, aber bevor sie einem Temperamentsausbruch unterliegen konnte, hatte er ihr seine Jacke über die Schultern gelegt und führte sie den Bürgersteig hinunter. Sie rebellierte nicht, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das hätte tun sollen. „Wie hört sich der Park an?"

_Romantisch._, dachte Usagi. Sie sagte nichts. 

* * *

Und so saß Usagi plötzlich und völlig überraschend in ihrem Pyjama auf einer Parkbank unter einem sternenreichen Himmel und aß Schokolade mit dem Mann, in den sie hundertprozentig _nicht_ verliebt war.

Während sie an ihrem Hershey's Riegel knabberte, überrascht, dass sie sich unterbewusst wie eine Lady benehmen wollte, packte Mamoru vorsichtig die Godivatafel aus, zerbrach sie in kleine Stücke und legte sie auf die Verpackung zwischen sich und Usagi. Sie ignorierte sie zuerst, hatte aber schnell das Gefühl, dass sie sich dumm benahm und wenn Mamoru den kleinen Schatz mit ihr teilen wollte, sollte sie sich wirklich nicht beschweren. Die Versuchung gewann die Oberhand und so naschte sie schließlich von der paradiesischen Süßigkeit.

Etwa da fiel ihr auf, dass Mamoru nicht redete.

Oder sie ärgerte.

Oder ihr fiese Spitznamen gab.

Die Stille wurde schnell unerträglich und Usagi versuchte sich damit zu amüsieren, ihre in Turnschuhen steckenden Zehen in die Erde zu graben. Dann berührte ihre Hand etwas Warmes, sie schnappte nach Luft und sah zur Seite. Ihre Finger waren mit Mamorus verschlungen und schwebten über der Schokolade.

Sie schluckte.

Einen Moment später zog er seine Hand weg und wenn man im Mondlicht besser sehen könnte, hätte sie schwören können, dass er errötete.

Mit rasendem Puls nahm Usagi schnell ein Stück Schokolade und steckte es sich in den Mund. Sie versuchte nur an die schmelzende Wärme auf ihrer Zunge zu denken und nicht an die plötzlich aufgetretene in ihren Wangen oder in ihrem Bauch.

„Also…", sagte Mamoru und räusperte sich.

Usagi atmete angesichts des gebrochenen Schweigens erleichtert auf.

„Was machst du eigentlich nachts draußen in deinem Pyjama?"

Sie erstarrte beim Kauen, verzog die Lippen und zwang sich zu schlucken. „Nun, ähm…" Kichernd zog sie an einer Haarsträhne. „Ich war mit den anderen bei Minako-chan. Wir wollten bei ihr übernachten, weißt du? Aber dann, haben sie… nun, einfach nicht aufgehört mich zu ärgern. Du weißt, wie Mädchen sein können. Und ich brauchte eine Pause davon, also bin ich losgegangen um mir einen Snack zu kaufen."

Mamoru antwortete zuerst nicht und Usagi schlang seinen Jacke zum Trost noch enger um sich.

Plötzlich, als ob die Stille für sie nicht mehr zu ertragen war, stöhnte Usagi und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Sie wollen einfach nicht mit diesem dämlichen Streich aufhören!", schrie sie in den leeren Park.

„Welchen Streich?"

„Oh, jetzt tu nicht so, als ob du nicht mitmachen würdest! Du weißt schon, dieses „Usagi hat Gedächtnisverlust, also lasst uns alle so tun, als hätte sie sich zum Narren gemacht und Mamoru geküsst", ha ha ha!"

Schweigen regierte wieder, während sie sich zur Vergeltung das letzte bisschen Schokolade in den Mund steckte und sich ihre Verärgerung allmählich wieder beruhigte.

Wenn sie hingeschaut hätte, hätte sie das liebevolle, wehmütige Lächeln auf Mamorus Gesicht gesehen, aber das tat sie nicht.

Schließlich flüsterte er: „Du hast mich geküsst."

„Hab ich nicht!"

Die Grillen um sie herum fingen friedlich zu zirpen an.

„Okay.", sagte er unverbindlich. „Aber du hast versucht, mein Geschirr zu spülen."

„Das würde ich nicht."

„Gut. Aber was ist mit meiner Jacke, die du in die Reinigung gebracht hast?"

„In deinen Träumen!"

„Wenn du das sagst. Oh, aber du hast mir auch Kekse gebacken."

„Warum sollte ich all diese Sachen machen?"

Er lächelte neckend. „Vielleicht magst du mich?"

„Ich mag dich _nicht_."

„Warum hast du mich dann geküsst?"

„Ich hab dich nicht geküsst!"

„Okay. Außer, ja, hast du doch."

„Nein, hab ich nicht."

„Hast du doch."

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Hast du doch."

„Ich habe dich niemals geküsst!", schrie sie so laut sie konnte, sprang auf und brachte die zirpenden Insekten so effektiv zum Schweigen. „Ich habe dich niemals geküsst! Es ist nicht passiert! Ist es niemals!"

Mamoru sah sie durch seine niedergeschlagenen Wimpern an, der Hauch eines Lächelns lag immer noch auf seinen Lippen, und dann stand er nachdenklich neben ihr auf. Seine beeindruckende Größe und der Blick, den er ihr schenkte, ließen Usagi sich plötzlich ganz klein und ziemlich närrisch vorkommen.

Sie schluckte und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, aber dann legte Mamoru seinen Kopf etwas schief und ein paar Strähnen fielen über die stechenden Augen und sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

„Das hab ich nicht.", flüsterte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, während Mamoru näher kam. Dann waren seine Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen und sie fühlte sich schwindlig und verloren und verwirrt und nervös und aufgeregt. Ihre Hände trafen auf seine Brust um die Balance zu halten und sie leckte sich instinktiv über die Lippen. „Ich würde mich erinnern."

„Okay.", wisperte Mamoru zurück und sah sie konzentriert an, bevor er sich hinunter beugte und seine Lippen über ihre flattern ließ.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und schloss die Augen. _Ich träume._, dachte sie und ließ ihren Körper mit seinem verschmelzen, als er sie näher zog. Dann löste sich Mamorus sensibler Mund langsam von ihrem und Usagi fühlte wie ihre Hände über seine Schultern in seinen Nacken glitten und sich dort verschränkte, so, als ob sie ihn da halten wollte. Wenigstens eine ihrer Fragen war beantwortet: Sie _küsste_ ihn gerne.

„Du hast außerdem gesagt, dass du mich liebst.", flüsterte er und sein warmer Atem kitzelte ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen.

„Uh-uh.", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, hatte Angst, die Augen zu öffnen. „Das hab ich nie gesagt."

„Ja, hast du." Er küsste zärtlich ihren Mundwinkel.

Sie wimmerte sanft bei der Berührung. „Nein, ich würde mich erinnern."

„Okay."

Wieder überbrückte er die Entfernung zwischen ihnen.

Dieses Mal war Usagi mehr darauf vorbereitet und erwiderte den Kuss so gut wie ihr ungeübter Mund konnte. Mamoru antwortete, indem er den Kuss vertiefte, drückte ihren Körper in seinen und teilte ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge.

Stöhnend krallte Usagi ihre Fingernägel in den Stoff seines Hemds und erlaubte ihm, ihren Mund zu erkunden, benommen, schwach und zitternd. Und obwohl es sich anfühlte, als ob der Moment Stunden dauerte, konnte Usagi nicht anders als zu denken, dass er viel zu früh aufhörte.

Mit einem letzten, liebevollen Küsschen auf ihre Lippen, bewegte Mamoru seinen Kopf um eine Haaresbreite von ihr weg.

„Sag mir, dass du mich liebst."

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie, die Worte entkamen ihr, als hätte sie keine Kontrolle über sie.

Usagi schnappte nach Luft, ihre Augen flogen auf und ihre Hand legte sich über den Mund, der sie betrogen hatte.

„Du hast mich reingelegt!", schrie sie.

Mamoru gluckste, konnte sein erfreutes Grinsen nicht verstecken und zog sie wieder zu sich. „Ich weiß. Jetzt kannst du es nicht mehr leugnen."

Ihre blauen, von Angst erfüllten Augen schauten in seine.

„Es ist okay.", sagte er, lachte wieder leicht und küsste sanft den Handrücken der Hand, die immer noch über ihrem Mund lag. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Nervös nahm sie ihre Hand weg. „Tust du?"

„Ja." Er küsste ihre Stirn und erkannte, dass es sie zu küssen aufhören viel schwieriger war, als er gedacht hatte.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich." Der Pfad seiner Küsse führte über ihre Schläfe zu ihrer Wange.

„Oh." Plötzlich erstrahlte Usagis Gesicht von einem Lächeln. „Oh! Nun… aber… nun, okay!"

Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich, wie sie konnte. 

* * *

Fast eine Stunde später öffnete Minako ihre Wohnungstür und fand Mamoru auf ihrer Schwelle, der wie ein Idiot grinste und neben einer Tafel Schokolade eine kichernde Usagi bei sich hatte. Die anderen drei Mädchen erschienen bei dem Aufruhr bald im Flur, eine Mischung aus Stolz und Überraschung stand auf ihren Gesichtern geschrieben.

„Ich glaube, das gehört euch.", gluckste Mamoru.

Lachend schüttelte Minako den Kopf. „Nein, du kannst sie behalten.", sagte sie und schloss die Tür vor seiner Nase.

Und genau das tat Mamoru auch.

**ENDE**


End file.
